


Frian Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters they'll contain the warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 147
Words: 54,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: A compilation of requests about Frian that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings, if there's any.





	1. Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: angst

Anonymous asked: Freddie “persuading” Brianna to play harp for Love of My Life for their album A Night At The Opera and how eventually Brianna adapting the whole song from piano onto acoustic guitar for their live performances. 

"A harp? What am I, a Greek poet?” Brianna chuckled, trying to push away a very eager Freddie, who was currently pressing kisses into her neck relentlessly.

"I think you’re more like a Greek goddess, darling.” Freddie purred, looking up at her under her long, dark lashes. "Tall, slim, gorgeous features…and a laureate on top of your curls…”

"Is this one of your newest sexual fantasies?” The guitarist laughed again, her chest filling up with a familiar warmth upon seeing Freddie’s beautiful smile brightening up, her girlfriend not bothering to hide her teeth at all.

"Seriously, it would go so well with the song. I can see it before my eyes, it would be so romantic…”

Brianna blushed, her smile seemed to be permanently stuck on her face. Freddie managed to have that effect on her; nothing, and no one, made her as happy as Freddie did. Her heart clenched painfully, when she saw the lyrics, thinking that she might have caused pain to Freddie and she didn’t even notice, but the singer reassured her, that she was just simply in the mood for an angsty ballad, and the lyrics just came up randomly. Brianna had nothing to do with it, except for being, without a doubt, the love of Freddie’s life.

"What should I do to convince you?” Freddie tried again, wrapping her arms around Brianna’s waist, looking up into her hazel eyes with a cheeky expression. "I could get down on my knees right now, if you’d like. Worship you for hours, do anything you want me to do.”

Brianna snorted, rolling her eyes, but she couldn’t help a fond smile from spreading across her cheeks, eyes shining down at her girlfriend like the bright Sun.

"You don’t need to do me any sexual favors. I’ll do it.”

Freddie’s eyes lit up, and Brianna could swear, that she has never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life.

"Really?” She asked, hopefully, big, chocolate brown eyes staring straight into her soul. Brianna leaned down to press their lips together, her entire body tingling comfortably when she felt those soft, plush lips against her own.

"I’ll do anything for the love of my life.”

It was a breathtaking sight, Brianna caressing the strings of the harp with her long, elegant fingers, and Freddie felt herself falling in love a little bit more again.

She was wrong: Brianna didn’t look like a Greek poet or a goddess, she looked like an angel, a graceful creature that was too beautiful, too perfect to be touched by mere mortals. Freddie felt her heart flutter happily, and when Brianna looked up at her, their eyes meeting and a guitarist shooting her a coy smile, Freddie knew, that she made the right choice acting on her feelings a few years ago. Because now, she had an angel for a girlfriend. Not a lot of people were able to tell the same about themselves.

They decided to adapt the song onto an acoustic guitar for their live performances.

"Just you and me.” Freddie had said, taking Brianna’s hands into her own, thumbs caressing the back of her hand softly.

"I’d sit next to you, and sing, and you would play for me like it was only the two of us up there.”

Brianna nodded, lifting Freddie’s hand up to her lips to press a light kiss onto her knuckles.

"Just you and me, against the world.” She smiled back, heart skipping a few beats upon seeing the pink blush blossoming on Freddie’s cheeks.

It was their song, no one else was allowed to touch it.

The entire stadium went dark, hiding everything else from sight, leaving only the two lovers, playing and singing to each other as they promised, basking in the Heavenly white light coming from the reflectors.

_ I still love you,_

Freddie sang, eyes full of love as she looked at Brianna, and the guitarist’s fingers almost faltered on the strings, because her heart jumped in her chest happily, her entire body shining with the feeling of how much she loved Freddie.

Brianna looked up at the projector that was flashing with images of Freddie, and even though there were tears in her eyes, she smiled.

So many years later, it was still their song only, no one else’s. It was just the two of them on the stage, even though Freddie wasn’t actually there anymore. But for Brianna, she was.

And she mouthed back the line with all the love in her heart, that Freddie sang behind her:

_ I still love you. _


	2. Black & White Queen

Anonymous asked: Here's an open prompt, based on a froger fic I had read long ago! the prompts "white queen and black queen" take it however! Open pairing 👌👌

Freddie looked out the window, a frown appearing on her face at the commotion that was going on down at the yard: slaves and butlers were running around, carrying luggages, horses neighing and stomping, and all the folks who lived at the court popped outside to see what whas going on.

Oh, right. Her wife has arrived.

Well, more like, her soon to be wife.

Freddie’s father made her promise on his death bed, that she’s going to marry the daughter of the White Kingdom’s ruler, Princess Brianna. Freddie almost passed out right there, upon hearing this: they have always clashed with that Kingdom, being sworn enemies since forever. Apparently, that was exactly the reason the King of The Black Kingdom wanted this marriage to get kicked into gear: he wanted his daughter to fix his mistakes for him after he was gone, to bring peace and serenity for the land, and the best way for that was burying the hatchet with the rival Kingdom. By a morbid twist of fate, just after the Black King has died and Freddie was hurriedly crowned the Queen, the White King also left his mortal coil, which meant the knot between the two new Queens had to be tied soon, in order to avoid the people rioting and starting a revolution, fueled by the oppurtinity of the old rulers gone, and the new ones not having enough control alone.

Freddie has literally never met Brianna before. Their fathers agreed about their daughters fates in letters behind their backs, clearly not caring about what any of them really wanted. And now, the White Queen has arrived to get married to a woman she knew nothing about. At least I’m not alone with this, Freddie has thought bitterly.

She didn’t even wait for the ambassadors to lead Queen Brianna inside, she wanted to welcome her on her own accords. She deserved this much after being forced into a marriage with the rival Kingdom’s new ruler.

Everyone immediately fell silent when the Black Queen walked out: it was as if all the sounds have been sucked out of the world. They weren’t scared of her, she didn’t really have a chance to show off her true power just yet, but they deeply respected her deceased father, and the Black Kingdom had a very strict rule about not upsetting the dead spirits. They weren’t exactly religious, but they did believe in the afterlife and that the spirits still lived among the living, and if they did something that wasn’t to their liking, they will mercilessly punish them. That’s why they tried to treat Freddie with as much respect as possible, even though most of them didn’t really believe she was fit to be a ruler.

Freddie walked down the stairs as gracefully as possible, but her heart was pounding heavily in her chest. She had a hard time admitting it, but now as she was about to see her fiancée, she couldn’t help but feel a little excited. She was a helpess romantic, after all, and she had a slight glimmer of hope inside her about this whole deal.

She felt a deep blush spread on her cheeks when she finally laid her eyes upon her.

Brianna was gorgeous: she was tall, much taller than Freddie and slim, almost swallowed by her white frilly dress, but she was carrying herself around with grace. She reminded Freddie of a noble deer. Her hair was a glorious mane of dark brown, thick curls, her hazel eyes raking over Freddie curiously, a blush akin to Freddie’s tinting her own cheeks.

Brianna clearly wasn’t immune to Freddie’s beauty either, because she was literally gawking at her: her eyes took in the beautiful, tanned skin, the silky black locks that fell past her shoulders, the brown eyes framed by thick lashes, the plump, very kissable looking lips. She blushed even deeper when her eyes fell upon the black gown’s generous cleavage that put the Queen’s quite magnificent assets on almost full display.

"Welcome to my Kingdom.” Freddie tried sounding like her father, but it was futile. She was extremely nervous about this whole arrangement, even moreso after finally seeing how gorgeous her fiancée was. And well, about ruling an entire country in general.

She wasn’t the only one being anxious, because Brianna literally just nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence. How could she, when her soon to be wife was so beautiful, and they were supposed to join their Kingdoms and look after a whole country!?

"Uhm…maybe we should go inside? I’d like to…know more about you before our wedding tonight.” Freddie squeezed out from between gritted teeth, screaming inside all the while. Brianna just nodded again, but a small smile was tugging at her lips, and that managed to chase some of Freddie’s anxiety away.

Getting to know each other was going really well, so well in fact, that they ended their conversation by Brianna pressing her lips against Freddie’s, making the Black Queen sigh happily into the kiss and pull her in closer, lying down on her back on the bed, Brianna on top of her.

Freddie felt herself gradually get more and more infatuated with the White Queen with each passing second. Brianna was extremely smart, possibly the smartest person she’s ever met, with a great interest and talent in astronomy and mathematics. She was also kind and humble, but Freddie soon realized, that she could be very fierce if she wanted to be.

Brianna also grinned through their entire conversation. Listening to Freddie was like listening to the most beautiful melody, and not just because her voice was so soothing: she was very opiniated and smart, but she didn’t seem to believe in that last part. She was gentle and loyal, and had a fantastic sense of humor. No wonder Brianna couldn’t resist tasting those plush lips after staring at them for so long.

Freddie let out a surprised little gasp when she felt one of Brianna’s hands slip under the layers of the gown, sliding up on her thigh and clearly aiming for her crotch. She chuckled, grabbing her arm to stop her movements.

"I thought we were supposed to wait after marriage.” Freddie mused, making Brianna roll her eyes.

"It’s only a few hours away. And we already have quite the unconventional relationship, so I’m not sure it matters.” Brianna answered, leaning down to drop a kiss upon the mounds of Freddie’s breasts that were swelling above the neckline of her dress, making her giggle softly.

"You know, I was kind of scared of this…whole arranged marriage thing. But you seem like a really nice person.” The Black Queen admitted. Brianna smiled, brushing a lock of her out of her face gently.

"Our fathers were kind of idiots for fighting all the time. This is so much better.” The White Queen murmured, kissing over Freddie’s throat.

"Are you saying they should have just fucked instead?” Freddie laughed, and Brianna followed suit, shaking her head.

"I meant getting married, but that’s also a good idea.” She ended her sentence with a little smirk that didn’t fail to make Freddie’s heart skip a few beats.

"So…” Brianna started, her hand returning back under Freddie’s dress,

"Do you want to wait until marriage, or…?”

Freddie grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down into a deep kiss in response.

Maybe that romantic little voice in Freddie’s head was right about this being able to turn into something good. After all, opposites attract: the Black and the White Queen might be able to rule the land together the way it was supposed to be ruled, all the while loving each other like they deserved to be loved.


	3. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Darling could we have something like pre-relationship Brianna having a really nice wet dream about the King girls (or one of them) and woke up with them (or she) looking very amused staring at her and sitting beside her on the bed? (apparently Brianna forgot to lock her bedroom door again)

_"Darling…” _

_ Freddie moaned, throwing her head back, her elegant neck arching, her long, silky hair falling down on her back gracefully. A thin layer of sweat was glistening on her skin, making it appear almost golden. Her ample breasts were bouncing as she was riding Brianna’s fingers, and of course, the guitarist couldn’t resist leaning forward to shower them in kisses, sucking a swollen nipple into her mouth, coaxing the most gorgeous sounds out of her lover. _

_ She clenched around the fingers that were buried inside her, shuddering when they brushed against her most sensitive spot deep inside. This was an amazing position: it allowed Freddie to be comfortably seated on her thigh, bouncing up and down on her long fingers, while the singer could also reach between Brianna’s parted legs and fuck her in rhythym of how she was fucking herself on Brianna’s hand. _

_ Freddie whimpered, a needy sound high in her throat, slamming her hips down against her hand. She was so wet, she completely drenched Brianna’s fingers and wrist. Her own fingers sped up inside Brianna, mercilessly jabbing into her G-spot and making the taller woman cry out in ecstasy. _

_ "Fuck…Freddie…” _

_"Ahh, this feels so good. No one has ever fucked me so good. Oh, darling. You’re so perfect.” Freddie moaned obscenely, capturing Brianna’s lips in a deep, bruising kiss, teeth clashing as she wanted everything at once, and Brianna was fully inclined on giving it to her. _

_ "Freddie…” She whimpered against her lips, her hips bucking up at a particularly hard thrust, making her own fingers jostle inside the other woman. _

_"Ahh…darling…” _

_"Freddie…” _

Her entire body shuddered as she jolted awake, her eyes snapping open, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted. Her hand was buried inside her shorts, and she was completely soaked. Talk about a really wet dream.

She pulled her hand away with a deep sigh. Great. She was having dirty dreams about her bandmate, about her friend, again. If she was religious, she would have immediately dropped down to her knees and beg for God to forgive her for being so fucking dirty. Because honestly, this was getting ridiculous. She knew she couldn’t control her dreams, of course, but still. She shouldn’t be having thoughts like this about someone who clearly doesn’t reciprocate her feelings and would freak the fuck out if she found out…

Brianna almost screamed when she finally rolled onto her side, coming face to face with the subject of her dream.

Freddie was sitting next to her, looking down at her with a toothy grin, and Brianna felt her heart race inside her chest. She swallowed thickly, murmuring a string of swears in her head.

"And here I thought you were in danger or something, screaming my name like that. Turns out you just beat your meat to me.” Freddie chuckled, and Brianna wanted to die on the spot. Was she really saying Freddie’s name out loud!? Just how fucking miserable this entire situation could get!?

"You know, you should really learn how to lock your door.” Freddie purred, making goosebumps rise all over Brianna’s skin.

"Thank God Deaky and Regina are out. What would they think?” She tutted, leaning closer to Brianna, her hot breath tickling her face.

Brianna wanted to say something, she really did, but she was paralysed as Freddie ran her fingers lightly across her arms, her skin tingling from the contact.

"What were you dreaming about?” Freddie asked, biting her lip, and this was such a hot sight, Brianna could barely contain herself.

"You can tell me. I want to know.”

"But…” Brianna tried to protest, but Freddie shushed her softly.

"It makes me feel a little better, that I’m not the only one with impure thoughts.”

Brianna felt her heart pound heavily in her chest.

"Thoughts…?”

"About you.” Freddie admitted, and Brianna let out an audible whine at that. Here she was being ashamed for fantasizing about Freddie, while she was doing the same. She was truly the most oblivious human being on the entire world.

The singer leaned closer, their lips almost touching. She looked intently at Brianna for permission, who nodded eagerly, and they pressed their lips together, both of them humming into the kiss happily.

"Tell me about your dream.” Freddie breathed as they pulled away, and Brianna felt herself grow wet again just thinking about it.

"You were riding my fingers.” She shuddered when Freddie moaned in response. "And you were also fingering me…”

Brianna let out a surprised little sound when Freddie shimmied out of her shorts and top without a second thought, appearing in front of her in all her naked glory.

"Take off your clothes.” She commanded, and Brianna did just that, on sheer autopilot, her mouth watering at the sight of Freddie as she scrambled to sit on her lap.

They kissed again, long and fithly, gasping into each other’s mouths, hands roaming all over hot skin, squeezing and grabbing everywhere they could reach possessively.

It wasn’t long until Freddie was bouncing on her fingers, moaning unabashadley, her beautiful tits in Brianna’s mouth who sucked on them eagerly, her entire body shivering in pleasure as Freddie’s fingers were pumping in and out of her, reenacting her dream perfectly.

Brianna couldn’t help but grin around the puffy nipple inside her mouth.

Sometimes, dreams really do come true.


	4. Sic Itur Ad Astra

Anonymous asked: Some frian and jogerina in a modern band au while they were still up and coming 💕💕💕

At first, Brianna expected to fall in love with Regina. That was how it was supposed to go, right?

They proudly called themselves the founding members of their little band, since those two met each other first. Regina was hot, like really, really hot, all blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes and an ass to die for, and yet…they hit it off soon, becoming close friends right off the bat, but nothing more happened between them. Brianna was the type that fell in love with people way too easily, so even though, she was very far from being spiritual, she was pretty sure that this was a sign from up above, that there was someone, the actual only one, out there for her somewhere. She just needed to find them.

And she did.

To say Freddie was the most adorable girl she’s ever seen in her life, was an understatement. She was gorgeous, she was smoking hot, but there was cute naiveness about her that completely enchanted Brianna. Freddie had the most complex personality she’s ever encountered, full of contradictions, an actual enigma that Brianna wanted to solve desperately. But she was scared, because she felt like Freddie was too perfect. She saw her hunting for one night stands on every single online dating website that was designed for women, and she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. She wanted Freddie all to herself, but she was way too shy to do something about it.

Regina kept nagging her, after Freddie joined the band, that she should really step up her game, but Brianna aways shrugged her off. Regina kept trying to play subtle matchmaker, constantly bombarding Freddie with pics of women who looked suspiciously like Brianna, to see her reaction, and then she went and reported everything back to the guitarist. But Brianna was an oblivious, lovesick asshole, and so was Freddie, neither of them brave enough to actually make a move. So Regina just kept rolling her eyes at them.

Speaking of the blonde, she soon found herself in a similarly awkward position too, after their new bassist, Joan joined the group. Regina fell for her, hard. Joan was the literal embodiment of the meme ,,looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you” and that made Regina all the more interested. Joan, or Deaky, as they liked to call her was sweet, the sweetest girl she’s ever met, but she was also fierce and could send you back in the corner with a glare.

And of course, stupid Brianna had to make fun of her because of her crush.

"Now, who’s the coward?” She had jokingly asked Regina after the drummer almost passed out when Joan hugged her. The guitarist only received a middle finger in response.

Things weren’t exactly easy for them, and not just because of their inner turmoil.

Most people thought they wouldn’t make it.

"This…classic rock style thing you have going on…it doesn’t fly with the youth today so much. It’s not the fucking ’70s.”

But they persisted. They didn’t form this band to sit on their asses, did they!?

So they kept moving forward, quite literally breaking into the charts, proving everyone, who has ever doubted them wrong along the way.

When their newest single reached number 1, they all jumped up into each other’s arms, and that was the moment Joan dipped Regina low and pressed their lips together. Brianna didn’t have time to react to her friends finally, finally hitting it off because she soon felt a pair of warm lips on her own, Freddie standing on her tiptoes to reach her, a shy smile on her face as she pulled away, and Brianna’s mind pretty much short-circuited.

Double dates were a common thing from then on, drinking themselves down to the ground in pubs, Freddie giggling happily in Brianna’s lap, Joan wrapping her arms around Regina and pulling her closer, the couples exchanging happy smiles, all pumped for their own and their friends’ happiness.

They all came out simultaneously in an Instagram post, and it caused a huge, but positive uproar.

From then on, no concert could have happened without the audience waving rainbow flags, making their heart swell in happiness, as they looked down at all the people they inspired, and then to each other.

They were on their way to become their absolute best. But they were already, to each other.


	5. Simply Meant To Be

Anonymous asked: you should do some of the girls couple costumes or something since Halloween is coming up

Brianna scoffed softly, making Freddie tut at her from where she was sitting on Brianna’s lap, essentially using her thighs as her own personal make-up tool.

"Stop moving around so much!” Freddie scolded her, going to lick her fingers and wipe off a smudged spot, and Brianna groaned in protest.

"You’re not going to wipe it off with your drool!”

"Seriously? You just had my pussy in your mouth, and you’re going to complain about some saliva?” Freddie chuckled, but reached for the make-up wipe, not wanting to torture her exasperated girlfriend even more. Brianna rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help a fond, cheeky little smile at the memory.

"I’d rather stay home and eat you out some more.” The curly haired woman murmured, grabbing a handful of Freddie’s ass and squeezing it, making her girlfriend giggle and swat her hands away playfully.

"You agreed that we could go to this party.” Freddie reminded her, continuing to work on Brianna’s make-up. Brianna let out an exhausted sounding little sigh. Yeah, she did agree to it. Freddie was so, so enthusiastic about this stupid Halloween party, and as she was looking up at Brianna with pleading eyes, looking like the most adorable puppy in the whole world, Brianna knew every protest she wanted to make was a lost cause.

Brianna just really wasn’t that fond of Halloween in general, and she especially found the dressing up part ridiculous. It was just her luck, that Freddie was obsessed with dressing up in all kinds of costumes, so it wasn’t really a surprise, when Freddie talked Brianna into getting couple costumes and going to a party like that.

Freddie leaned back, dragging her eyes across Brianna’s face with an appreciative little hum and a bright grin.

"I don’t want to brag, but you look amazing!” Freddie declared, and Brianna checked herself out in the mirror, her eyes widening. Freddie did a fantastic job: if it wasn’t for her hair, she would have been totally unrecognizable. As she raked her eyes over her expression, she found herself smiling. Maybe this whole Halloween thing wasn’t even that bad.

"You did a fantastic job, love.” She said softly, grinning when Freddie blushed, her lips curling into the most adorable smile ever.

"Told you we’re going to look great together. I mean, we always do, but now we can look even better!”

Brianna laughed, pressing their lips together softly, careful not to smudge any of their make-up.

Every pair of eyes was on them as soon as they walked inside, and that wasn’t really a surprise.

Freddie chose to dress them up as Jack Skellington and Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas, and to say, that it was succesful, was an understatement.

Freddie grinned proudly as she walked in on Brianna’s arms, her girlfriend looking fantastic in her pinstripe suit, her face painted to look like a skull. Freddie was also quite endearing in her ragged dress, her make-up making her look like she was a hastily sewn-together ragdoll. How she managed to paint herself like that, was beyond Brianna. The only thing she knew, that as far as couple constumes went that night, they were by far the best.

"We look good.” Brianna whispered into Freddie’s ears as they danced, her arms snaking around Freddie’s waist to keep her close. Freddie looked up at her, that gorgeous smile playing on her lips, her eyes shining happily.

"Do you still think this is a stupid idea?” Freddie asked with a playful tone in her voice, making Brianna roll her eyes and shake her head with a fond little smile.

She leant down to kiss Freddie again, smiling against her lips.

"I kind of like your ideas, actually. We’re simply meant to be, huh?” She asked with a little eyebrow wiggle, quoting the song from the end of the movie, making Freddie threw her head back with a hearty laugh.

Maybe next time Freddie comes up with another couple costume idea for Halloween, Brianna probably won’t be so hesitant about it.


	6. Nightmare

Anonymous asked: Waking up from nightmare and getting comfort? Any pairing from King 🌌

Freddie’ eyes snapped open and she shot up, sitting up straight in her bed, sweat trickling down her cheeks and neck as she was gasping for breath, her entire body shaking.

She soon made sense of her surroundings in the darkness: she was in their room. Alive and in one piece. She glanced over to the side, seeing her girlfriend stirring awake, sitting up immediately.

"What’s wrong?” Brianna asked gently, one arm instinctively wrapping around Freddie’s shoulder to pull her close. Freddie let out a shaky breath, snuggling up against Brianna’s side.

"I had a nightmare.” She admitted quietly, her cheeks warming up in embarrassment. It felt so childish, needing to be coddled after a bad dream, but apparently, Brianna didn’t mind this at all.

"Poor thing.” She tutted gently, tightening her arms around Freddie, pressing a comforting kiss atop her silky tresses.

"Do you want to talk about it?”

Freddie sighed, nodding against Brianna’s chest, thinking for a few moments until she found the words, her girlfriend waiting for her patiently.

"We were in a car accident.” Freddie started, her voice shaking as she relieved the memory. "I lost my leg, and you…you died…”

Tears started to well up in her eyes and she let out a choked up little sound, hiding her face in Brianna’s tank top pitifully. Brianna shushed her softly, cradling her face, pressing little butterfly kisses all over her face to calm her down.

"I’m here. See? I’m alive and fine.” She said softly, stroking Freddie’s hair. Freddie nodded, letting out another choked up sigh.

"And so are you. We’re both okay.”

Brianna gently tilted Freddie’s face until she looked into her eyes, and smiled down at her girlfriend encouragingly.

"Do you need something? Some water, fresh air? What do you need, love?”

"Just hold me.” Freddie breathed out softly. Brianna nodded, laying back against the pillows and pulling Freddie with her, holding her close to her chest, fingers idly playing with her hair.

"Sorry I woke you up.” Freddie whispered after a few moments. Brianna chuckled softly.

"It’s okay. You can wake me up any time you have a bad dream. That’s why I’m here. I’m going to be your personal dream catcher.”

This made Freddie let out a small laugh. She pressed a light, but grateful kiss against Brianna’s collarbone, smushing her cheeks against her chest.

"Thank you.” Freddie whispered, earning another kiss from Brianna, this time onto her forehead.

"You’re more than welcome. Try to get some sleep, okay? I’m right here. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Freddie sighed happily in response, burrowing even closer, listening to her girlfriend’s steady heartbeat. Brianna kept stroking her hair, massaging her scalp gently while humming to her quietly.

Soon, Freddie fell back asleep, the comfortable, protective warmth of her girlfriend lulling her back into much more pleasant dreams.


	7. Tired

Anonymous asked: Characater A being so emotionally/ physically tired that Character B manhandles them into bed? (Prompt not mine :) )

Freddie lowered her head with a low whine, pressing her forehead against her folded arms on the table.

Papers were scattered all over her desk, some of them crumpled up angrily into tiny balls, some of them being spared of this cruel fate, but the words on them were crossed out with frustrated, smudged lines. The whole image was a mess.

Just like Freddie herself was.

Nothing seemed to be working for her in the past few weeks. When they came up with the concept for their new album, she immediately started buzzing with ideas, but now, when she actually had to sit down and write something, the words just didn’t seem to flow. She has been hunched over her notebook for long hours now, and still nothing decent has been written down.

She jumped a little when she felt a pair of warm hands touch her aching shoulders, expert fingers massaging the tense knots, easing the tension as best as they could. Freddie leaned against the body behind her with a deep sigh, one hand coming up to lace their fingers together.

"How long are you planning to torture yourself for?” Brianna asked softly, thumbs rubbing a sore spot gently but intensively. Freddie groaned in response; that was all her exhausted brain could offer.

Brianna felt her heart clench sympathetically as she looked at her girlfriend, taking in her bloodshot eyes, her pale face, her lips chapped from not even drinking while working on their songs.

"You need to sleep.” Brianna declared, and Freddie shook her head, eyes widening and becoming more alert all of a sudden.

"No, I have to finish it!” She protested weakly, turning in her chair to look up at Brianna. She felt the tell-tale wobbling of her lips as she was nearing her breaking point; that happened all the time when she was this horribly exhausted.

Brianna sighed, caressing Freddie’s cheek gently. The dark haired woman shivered under her touch, her whole body tense as a bow as she struggled with herself to stay awake, to keep going. But it was impossible at that point, and she knew that too.

She didn’t even have the strength to resist when Brianna grabbed her hands, pulling her out of her chair and up on her feet. Freddie immediately smushed her face into her chest, leaning her full weight on Brianna as her tired body protested against every single movement.

Brianna wrapped her arms around her, scooping her up with some difficulty, making Freddie squeak in surprise and hold onto her girlfriend as she was being carried off. She mumbled something, some weak protests about having to go back and finish what she started, but Brianna sushed her softly, lowering her onto the bed.

She laid down too, wrapping her arms around Freddie and pulling her close to her chest. Freddie let out a shaky little breath as she snuggled closer, not being able to resist her girlfriend’s warmth.

"Brianna…” She whimpered pathetically,

"Darling, we’ll never going to finish it like this…”

"Shh. You need to sleep, Freddie.” Brianna said softly, carding her fingers through Freddie’s hair comfortingly.

"But…”

"You can go back to it tomorrow. Now, you need to rest before you fall into pieces.”

Freddie opened her mouth to say something, but her words died on her lips as the exhaustion took over, her eyes slipping close and her body going pliant in Brianna’s arms as she drifted off.

Brianna smiled in triumpth, pressing a soft kiss onto the top of her head.


	8. Just A Scratch

Anonymous asked: Just something using “You said it was just a scratch! That is not just a scratch!” Any ship is perfectly fine!

Everyone who was at the hospital at that time could only see a ball of anxiety and panic strodding down the hallway, and it was best to get out of its way.

Freddie basically transformed into a stressed out little gerbil and was there in a flash when Brianna called her, informing her girlfriend that she was in a car accident. She tried to assure Freddie that it was just a scratch, nothing to be worried about, but that did nothing to calm Freddie. Her girlfriend was involved in a car crash, how was she supposed to be calm and collected!?

She was marching forward with such determination that she wouldn’t even have realized that she knocked into her own girlfriend, if it wasn’t for Brianna physically holding her back from continuing her worried stride.

"Freddie, it’s me, stop!” Brianna chuckled, flailing her healthy arm in Freddie’s face.

Yes, the healthy one.

Because the other one was obviously broken, up in an arm sling. She also had a few cuts on her face that didn’t look too horrible now that they were properly stitched, but that image in itself was enough for Freddie to lose it again.

"Darling!” She shrieked, eyes widening as she took in the broken down state of her girlfriend before her.

"What the hell happened!?”

"It was a deer.” Brianna explained, flinching a little at the memory, but she put on a small smile nonetheless. She didn’t want to make Freddie even more worried than she already was.

"But I’m okay, so…”

The sound that Freddie let out at that made everyone around them snap their heads towards their direction.

"OKAY!? You’re not okay, your arm is broken!”

Freddie was obviously close to hysterics now, so Brianna gently took her hand, leading her away and sitting her down onto a bench. That wasn’t an easy task, because Freddie was so worked up she kept trying to struggle out of her hold (which was surprisingly strong, considering Brianna was only able to use one of her hands).

"It’s alright, Freddie. I got a lot of painkillers and my arm is going to recover quickly. I was lucky.” Brianna said soothingly, making Freddie let out a huff.

"You said it was just a scratch! This is not just a scratch!”

Brianna laughed softly, reaching forward to gently bop Freddie on the nose.

"I know, I know. But you would have torn the whole city apart if I told you what really happened.”

This comment made Freddie chuckle finally as well. That was true. She was already anxious enough, and if Brianna had gotten into details over the phone, she would have definitely suffered a mental breakdown.

"I was just so worried.” Freddie said quietly. Brianna nodded with a small smile, wrapping her healthy arm around Freddie, pulling her close.

Freddie let out a deep sigh, burrowing closer while making sure she doesn’t smush Brianna’s broken arm too much.

She was just so happy and relieved, that her girlfriend was alive and fine.


	9. In Wait

Anonymous asked: my gay ass currently has baby fever so any of them having kids/being pregnant would make me happy

Freddie cracked one eye open as she woke up, a smile immediately splaying out on her face at the image that greeted her. 

Brianna was laying between her legs, face pressed against Freddie’s belly, hands cupping it while she was murmuring softly, obviously talking to their baby again. 

Freddie couldn’t help but let out an amused little chuckle, making Brianna look up right away, a small blush spreading on her cheeks like she just got caught doing something nefarious. Freddie reached down, stroking a hand through her girlfriend’s messy curls. 

"Morning, darling. I see you found a great conversation partner.“

Brianna grinned, moving up to plant a soft kiss onto Freddie’s lips, her hands never leaving her bump. Freddie smiled against her lips, her own hands intertwining with Brianna’s over her swollen belly. 

"Did you sleep well?” Brianna asked, her eyes already concerned and Freddie couldn’t help but laugh at her constantly worrying girlfriend. 

"I did. Don’t look at me like that, darling. I’m perfectly fine.“ 

"And nine months pregnant.” Brianna added, snuggling up to her belly again as if to accentuate her point. Freddie let out a happy little purr, carding her fingers through Brianna’s hair, making her hum contentedly. 

Well, Brianna’s excitement was understandable: they are going to meet their son in a few weeks, or even earlier, it was hard to pinpoint an exact date, since Freddie already looked about to burst, so if he arrives a little earlier, it definitely won’t come up as a surprise to anyone. 

Freddie let out a little gasp and Brianna immediately sat up, eyes full of panic. 

"What? What’s wrong?“

''I don’t know… I might be in labour…" 

"WHAT!? ”

Freddie basically screamed with laughter as Brianna all but shot out of the bed, looking one hair’s breadth away from a full blown panic attack. 

"Brianna, i’m just kidding! Get back here!“ 

"This is so not funny, Freddie.” Brianna huffed, but she cuddled up to her again nonetheless. Freddie just grinned, patting her cheek as an apology. 

"Sorry. You need to stop worrying so much.“

Brianna sighed, but she smiled as she pressed a kiss onto Freddie’s round stomach, her hands stroking over the curve of it. 

"I know, but I just can’t help it. He could be here any time now…" 

Freddie nodded, her own smile widening as their eyes met. It was so unbelievable. They are going to be mothers. They are going to have their baby in their arms soon. 

Their son gave an excited little kick, clearly sensing his mother’s happiness and Brianna cooned, splaying her palm over the spot she felt the little movement at. 

"Hello, Peanut.” She murmured softly, her eyes shining with happiness. 

"I know you’re getting a little impatient in there. But don’t worry, we’ll see each other soon.“

Freddie felt happy tears fill her eyes, and her heart swelling inside her chest. 

God, she couldn’t wait to meet their baby and be actual Mummys with her perfect girlfriend.


	10. Siren Without A Voice

Anonymous asked: Something where Freddie loses her voice for a short period of time because of an illness. Even though she knows it won't be for long she feels like she's become useless? Any ship is alright! :)

Only Freddie’s nose was peeking out from under the large, checkered blanket, holding a steaming mug of honey tea, and Brianna sighed softly. 

Freddie was struggling with some kind of illness for weeks now, one that affected her vocal cords, causing her to lose her voice temporarily, and that obviously freaked her out. 

She was a singer, she was living off of her voice-what the hell was she supposed to do now that she has lost it!? 

"Hey.“ Brianna greeted her softly, lifting the blanket sightly to peek under, her heart clenching in sympathy when Freddie coughed, letting out a little whine in the end. 

"Feeling better?” Brianna asked and Freddie shook her head, her eyes sad, looking like a kicked puppy. 

"Oh, love.“ Brianna cooed, leaning in to kiss her forehead gently. "I’m so sorry.”

Freddie was murmuring something in response, her voice choked up and sounding like an old raven, and Brianna shushed her immediately. 

"Hey, no talking. The doc said you need to rest your voice, so you can get it back quicker.“

Freddie huffed and rolled her eyes, throwing off the blanket and putting the mug down on the bedside table, fishing for something in the drawer, causing Brianna to raise an eyebrow questioningly. 

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling something down angrily before pushing it into Brianna’s hands. 

The guitarist tutted, throwing the paper away after she read it. 

"No, love, you’re not useless.”

The guitarist reached out, pulling Freddie up and into her lap, her girlfriend immediately tucking her face away in the crook of her neck, sniffling. 

"You’re going to get your voice back soon.“ Brianna said softly, rubbing soothing circles onto her back. 

"You are the most precious thing in my life, Freddie. You wouldn’t be useless to me even if you never had a voice.”

"But I would be useless to the band… “ Freddie whispered with great effort, barely audible. Brianna tutted gently. 

"We would figure something out. But you’re going to sing again in no time, just you wait.”

Freddie groaned softly, but she couldn’t help but melt into Brianna, smiling against her skin. 

"Thank you…“ She whispered again, her efforts earning her another coughing fit. 

Brianna chuckled softly, gently patting her back and pressing a kiss onto her cheeks. 

"You’re welcome, my poor Siren.”

Freddie punched her lightly in the arm, but she couldn’t be mad at her, of course.


	11. Cuddle-time Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: A Maycury cuddle session turns heated when one gets unexpectedly turned on?😘

It was so nice and cozy, with Brianna spooning Freddie, fingers running across the warm skin softly, making Freddie purr and melt in her arms. 

Brianna could swear she didn’t mean to touch Freddie’s boobs in that moment. She really just wanted a nice cuddle, feeling her girlfriend’s warmth, but she was so caught up in their domestic bliss, that her eyes started drooping, and her movements became a little uncontrolled as she almost drifted off to sleep.

That’s how it happened: her arms accidently slipped lower, caressing Freddie’s chest instead of her shoulders, and only caught on when Freddie stirred in her arms with a little moan. 

"I thought we were supposed to be cuddling.“ Freddie breathed, turning in her arms to face her. Brianna opened her eyes fully, raising an eyebrow in question, making Freddie snort. 

"Don’t look at me like that. You started rubbing my nipples, what did you think was gonna happen?" 

Oh shit. 

Brianna didn’t even have time to protest before Freddie captured her lips in a deep kiss, panting against her mouth as she grinded her hips against Brianna’s thighs. 

"Seriously?” Brianna chuckled as they parted, and Freddie shrugged delicately. 

"You know how sensitive they are.“ Freddie whined, and sure enough, how nipples were rock hard, straining against the thin material of her shirt from that little touch. 

"Please, darling, just a little quickie…" 

"How the hell are you so horny all the time.” Brianna muttered, but she could already feel her own interest rising at the needy whimper her girlfriend let out when Brianna gently pushed her onto her back. 

She rucked up Freddie’s top quickly, sucking a puffy nipple into her mouth. Freddie cried out, her hips bucking up to hump Brianna’s thigh, seeking more friction. 

Brianna had mercy on her soon enough, yanking down Freddie’s shorts and slipping her hand inside; Freddie was so wet already, her fingers slid in easily. 

Freddie moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around her neck to pull her down into a kiss. 

Brianna couldn’t help but chuckle amusedly against her lips. 

Their nice little cuddle was interrupted, but in the end, Brianna didn’t really mind.


	12. Little Mermaid

Anonymous asked: Mermaid!Freddie rescuing Brianna from drowning ❤

The ship was wrecked into pieces in a matter of moments, and Freddie could only watch in horror. 

She always thought those big, noisy monsters humans built to travel through the sea were invincible, but apparently, not even those could stay in one piece after colliding with an atoll. 

Freddie swam closer to the wreckage to see if there are any survivors: humans were scary, yes, but still. Freddie didn’t want innocent creatures to die. Not to mention, there could be young ones on that ship. 

She mostly found pieces of wood, clothes and other stuff the humans have packed the ship with, and then - to her biggest sorrow - a few dead bodies. 

Freddie almost swam away, thinking there’s no way she could do anything here, when something - well, someone - caught her eye. 

The woman was alive, as Freddie could tell when she looked closer, but not much longer; if she doesn’t get to the shore soon, she’ll drown like the rest of them. 

Freddie grabbed her under her arms and swam with her as quickly as possible; she lifted her out of the water as much as she could when they reached the surface, not wanting the human to spend more time in the water than necessary. 

She managed to lie her down on the shore, and that was when Freddie could take a better look at her. 

She was beautiful, her long, curly hair reminded Freddie of coralls. She was tall and slim, with strong, but feminine features, her pink lips slightly parted. Freddie was in awe, to be honest. She mostly saw humans from afar, and she definitely never saw someone as beautiful as this woman. 

Freddie carefully touched her cheeks: they were still cold, but now the life seemed to be seeping back into them, warming under her touch slowly. 

Freddie knew she should go back into the water soon, but she was simply mesmerized, frozen in shock. For some strange, inexplicable reason, she really wanted to stay here with this beautiful human… 

The woman stirred under her touch, and Freddie’s heart started hammering inside her chest. She really should leave now… 

Hazel eyes opened and stared up at her, widening in shock when they fell upon Freddie. 

The human opened her mouth to say something, but Freddie quickly jumped away and back into the water; as beautiful as she was, she was still a human, which meant a threat to her kind. 

Still, Freddie couldn’t help that strange feeling in her chest, that sudden loneliness now that she didn’t have the human lying in her arms… 

*

Brianna was pretty sure she died and went to Heaven. 

No mortal should be this beautiful, she was sure of it. 

Waking up to see the world’s most beautiful, naked woman staring down at her and caressing her cheeks was something straight out of Brianna’s dreams. Maybe she really died. Or was dying now and seeing visions. 

But as she heaved herself up into a sitting position, looking over the sea, she could tell that she was alive. Now she remembered the way the ship crashed, and that she fell into the water. How did she get to the shore? 

For some strange reason, she was pretty sure that beautiful woman pulled her out. Not to mention, when she disappeared, Brianna could see a flash of something that resembled a fish’s tail… 

It was probably her shocked mind playing games with her, she decided. She should look for a town or something, look for help. 

Still, when she got to her feet, she couldn’t help but take one last look at the sea, in hope of getting a glimpse of gorgeous silky black hair and mesmerizing brown eyes…


	13. Little Mermaid Part 2

Anonymous asked: Would mermaid Freddie see Brianna again? *puppy eyes*

Freddie just couldn’t help the urge to always swim back to that part of the shore she dropped the human off a few weeks ago. 

She couldn’t explain why, but she felt a connection between them; she was drawn to the human, always dreaming about her, imagining her gorgeous mane of hair, those beautiful hazel eyes…

Freddie really hoped she survived. And that selfish part of her brain really hoped she might come to the shore again… 

She knew she shouldn’t be pining after a human. They were dangerous, throwing trash into the sea, killing the creatures that lived there in cold blood; they were a threat to someone like Freddie and still, she kept popping up in the shallow water, in hope of seeing the human again one day. 

Nothing happened for long weeks, and Freddie almost gave up, thinking the human either didn’t survive or just simply didn’t care enough to show up again; but then, just as she was about to swim away, she heard a voice. 

There she was, standing on the shore in her tall glory, the wind breezing through her curly hair, her white blouse and black wide-legged pants fluttering, and Freddie was pretty sure she has never seen such a majestic creature ever before. 

The rational part of her brain kept screaming for her to turn away and swim as fast as she can, away from the danger, but she was frozen, unable to move. 

"I thought I’ll never find you again.“ The human said, smiling, her eyes filled with awe as she crouched down so they could be a little more at face-level. 

"At first I thought I was just hallucinating… So I kept coming out here, and when I never saw you I thought I was right. But here you are.”

She chuckled softly, and the sound made Freddie’s heart warm for some reason. 

"I wanted to thank you, for saving me.“ The human continued, and god, her smile was so beautiful, Freddie couldn’t help but blush. 

"You’re welcome… ” Freddie said quietly, and the human smiled even wider.

"I’m Brianna.“

"Freddie.”

''Freddie… That’s going to be a very strange question, but… Are you a mermaid? I mean… I spent the last few weeks in the local library, and I read everything I could about mythical sea creatures, and well, you kind of fit the description…“ 

She would have rambled on about her scientific research if Freddie didn’t emerge out of the water, flashing her (besides her beautiful breasts) shiny, yellow scaled tail to answer Brianna’s question, who immediately shut up. 

"Oh my god…” She breathed, completely in awe. "I’m not crazy… You’re real!“ 

"Yeah.” Freddie chuckled softly, but suddenly her eyes went dark. "You don’t want to hurt me, do you?“ 

Brianna shook her head vigorously. 

"No, of course not!”

"My father said humans used to kidnap us and cut off our tails. Or sell us to… Some kind of slavery.“ Freddie explained quietly. She really hoped Brianna was different. She seemed different. 

Brianna shook her head again, with the softest smile Freddie has seen so far. 

"I would never do that. I just wanted to see you again.” She blushed a little at that, and Freddie’s heart fluttered happily. 

"I wanted to see you again too…“ Freddie said, and she felt her heart grow two sizes when their eyes met, hazel staring into deep brown for what seemed like an eternity. 

As they got a little braver, Brianna telling Freddie about her time on the ship and about her life as a scientist, while Freddie taught her about merfolk culture in return, both of them hoped that they will have that eternity for themselves.


	14. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, nipple-play

Anonymous asked: Any pairing from King, taking Brianna's virginity featuring insecure!Brianna about her being a virgin while her partner clearly has way more sexual experiences? She's afraid of being a disappointment, failing at pleasing her.

"You’re shaking.“

Brianna opened her eyes, looking up at Freddie coyly, who stared back down at her, eyes full of gentleness. 

"I’m fine.” Brianna croaked, but it didn’t sound convincing, not even to her own ears. 

Freddie gently cupped her cheeks, thumbs brushing across her cheekbones comfortingly. 

"We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.“

Brianna shook her head, bringing up her own hand to squeeze Freddie’s hand that rested on her cheeks. 

"No, I want to. I really do.”

Freddie smiled gently, leaning down to press their lips together, letting Brianna relax into the kiss. 

"Don’t stress too much about it, darling. The first time is scary for everyone.“

Brianna nodded, but she wasn’t comforted just yet. Freddie has been with so many girls before, and she was just a virgin, with barely any idea of how to please another woman in bed. 

"I know, it’s just.. I really want to make it good for you.”

Freddie cooed softly, kissing her again. 

"I’m pretty sure you will. Just stop making it a life-or-death situation.“

Brianna chuckled, then let out a deep breath. Freddie was right; if she keeps stressing over it, it really will turn out to be a shitty experience for the both of them. 

Freddie moved off her, lying on her back, gently pulling Brianna on top of her. 

"Whenever you’re ready.” Freddie said gently, and Brianna couldn’t resist kissing her plump lips again, sighing happily when Freddie tangled her fingers in her hair to pull her closer. 

Brianna lifted a daring hand, flicking Freddie’s nipple, eliciting a moan in return. 

"Good?“ Brianna asked coyly, and Freddie nodded. 

"Yes, very good. Keep going, darling.”

Brianna did, gently pinching the sensitive nubs until Freddie panted beneath her, her entire body flushed. 

"Darling… “ Freddie moaned, and her voice was so needy, it made Brianna shiver. 

"Can I…? ” She asked, her heart hammering in her chest loudly. 

"Yes! If you’re ready.“ Freddie added quickly, not wanting to go too fast with her inexperienced girlfriend. 

Brianna planted one last kiss on her lips to calm herself, then she moved down, settling between Freddie’s spread thighs on her front. 

She carefully licked a long stripe over Freddie’s wet folds and the moan she let out at that made heat pool between Brianna’s own legs as well. 

"So good… ” Freddie whimpered, voice completely honest, and that was all the encouragement Brianna needed. 

She spread Freddie with her tongue, licking inside, around her soaked entrance before pushing in, thrusting in and out of her gently. 

"Ah… You’re a real natural, darling.“ Freddie moaned, one hand tangling in Brianna’s hair, but not pulling on it, just keeping her close. She wanted Brianna to have the control. 

Brianna became braver soon, fucking Freddie with her tongue while reaching up to play with her nipples, making her moan, praises spilling out of her lips. 

She definitely needed some time before she could call herself an expert, but seeing Freddie so unabashedly pleasured was a fantastic ego-boost.


	15. Exciting Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Brianna moonlights as a bartender while she’s studying to earn a little extra cash. Freddie, while on a night out, has drawn the short straw of being designated driver and has to stay sober. She gets bored of babysitting her drunk friends so she sidles up to the bar and starts flirting with Brianna. Brianna finds Freddie’s attempt to rile her up cute— so cute, in fact, that she whisks Freddie into the staff bathroom at the end of her shift and eats her out so good that her legs give out - harry

Brianna has noticed the black-haired girl staring at her from the corner of her eyes. She was pretty, and clearly bored, seemingly exhausted of her drunk friends while she could only sip away at some orange juice.

It wasn’t exactly a surprise when she eventually left them, sauntering over to the counter, smiling up at Brianna brightly.

"Hello, darling.“ She purred, leaning forward seductively, and Brianna couldn’t help her wandering eyes when they fell on her ample cleavage.

"Busy shift?”

"Had worse.“ Brianna replied lightly, taking a glass and filling it with juice.

"Some more orange juice? On the house.”

The girl chuckled and rolled her eyes, but her smile never left her face.

"You know what? Okay. Thank you.“

"You’re the sober friend?” Brianna asked, handing her the glass. The girl sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Though I figured I could talk to you in a more intelligible way if I’m sober.“

Brianna blushed a little at that.

"You wanted to talk to me?”

"Mhm. You’re really pretty, darling.“

"So are you.” Brianna said, raking her eyes over the other’s form appreciatively, and the girl literally purred.

"I’m Freddie.“

"Brianna.”

"Your name is just as gorgeous as you are.“ Freddie mused, licking her lips, and Brianna couldn’t help but follow the little movement with her eyes.

"You’re a smooth bastard, you know that?” Brianna chuckled, her interest rising even more when Freddie’s eyes darkened.

"Is it working?“

Brianna gave her the once-over again; Freddie was beautiful, sassy and clearly coming onto her. Why would she ruin this? It’s been a while since she had such a beautiful girl being interested in her.

"Yeah. It is.”

*  
Freddie let out the most beautiful moans, clutching at her curls, throwing her head back against the wall.

"Darling…“ She whimpered, her knees nearly giving out under her when Brianna thrusted her tongue inside, lapping at her wetness eagerly.

Her hands snaked up on Freddie’s torso, squeezing her breasts cheekily through her shirt and she let out another moan, her hips bucking forward on their own accord.

Brianna hummed appreciatively; Freddie was gorgeous in the bar, but she was even more gorgeous like that, flushed and panting as Brianna kept pleasuring her with her tongue.

"Brianna… Bri… Oh fuck!” She came with a wail, gushing over Brianna’s tongue.

The curly haired woman pulled back, licking her lips with a smug grin. Freddie looked utterly fucked. Good.

She rose up to her feet, kissing Freddie deeply to give her a little taste of herself, marvelling in the way she moaned into her mouth.


	16. All Dead, All Dead

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Brianna during the recording of their duet for All Dead, All Dead?

"Are you ready?”

Brianna turned around to the sound of Freddie’s voice, meeting her girlfriend’s gentle eyes. She offered a small smile in return.

Freddie knew, how much this song meant to Brianna; her girlfriend had told her about the meaning of it, told her the story of her beloved pet and how her death left a deep scar on her soul.

So when Brianna shyly offered that maybe they should try and make it a duet, Freddie whole-heartedly agreed right away.

They took their place in the recording booth, Freddie squeezing Brianna’s hand in encouragement, making her let out a deep, but relieved breath.

Freddie is going to be there and support her all the while, Brianna knew that. There was no need to worry about anything.

She adjusted the microphone, shooting one last look at Freddie, before she started to sing:

_She came without a farthing _

_A babe without a name _

Freddie felt goosebumps rise all over her skin. Brianna had a gorgeous voice, much more beautiful than people gave her credit for; there was always some kind of everlasting, deep sadness lingering in her silky vocals that made Freddie’s heart clench everytime she heard it.

She almost forgot to come in at the refrain, she was so awestruck by her girlfriend’s voice and her songwriting skills; every single word had a deeper meaning than what people who could only see the surface thought, every little syllable pushing daggers into the hearts of those who actually listened.

_All dead, all dead _

_All the dreams we had _

God, of any of them will be able to get through this song without crying, that will be a miracle.

Freddie couldn’t help but reach for Brianna’s hand again, linking their fingers, and Brianna gave her hand an encouraging little squeeze.

Their voices blended so well with each other, silky smooth and yet strong, creating a harmony that sent chills down everyone’s spines; Freddie held herself back a little, supporting Brianna and lifting her vocals.

It was her song after all, and Freddie was so proud of her: why wouldn’t she let that show?

When the song ended, Brianna turned to Freddie, her eyes glistening with tears, but a smile was tugging at her lips.

"Thank you.” She whispered, and Freddie pulled her into a hug, stroking her back comfortingly.

"Thank you, for asking me to do this with you. I’m pretty sure she’s proud of you, darling. Just like I am.”

Brianna smiled, cupping Freddie’s cheeks and pressing a grateful kiss onto her lips.


	17. Professor with a Teenage Crush

Anonymous asked: Professor!Brianna having a huge crush on Freddie, a guest speaker, but feeling too nervous to talk to her- instead, Regina drags Freddie over to her.

Brianna thought she has grown out of teenage-girl crushes, but apparently, that was not the case. 

She literally had to tense her jaw not to stare open-mouthed at the beautiful guest speaker, her gorgeous, silky black hair, her deep brown eyes, and her plump lips… 

"Any questions?“ Freddie asked, looking over her audience curiously before she turned to Brianna, a smile tugging at her lips. 

"Dr. May?" 

Brianna almost jumped out of her skin, she was so caught up in her own little romantic fantasies, staring at Freddie with wide eyes. 

"Uhm… Yes?" 

"Maybe you have any questions?” Freddie chuckled softly, and god, this sound was so adorable, Brianna wanted to hear it again. 

She shook her head, hoping her face wasn’t too red. Freddie turned her back on the audience, starting to put away her stuff. 

Brianna kept staring at her, of course, since that was the only thing she was able to do. She almost got a heart attack when someone tapped on her shoulder. 

She turned around to come face to face with her best friend, Regina, who was smirking.

"You like her, huh?“ She chuckled, and Brianna snorted, though her blush was pretty tell-tale. 

"I mean… She’s cute, but…" 

She immediately shut up when Regina raised an eyebrow. 

"Come on, Bri. Just talk to her. You’ve been ogling her ever since she showed up here. You’re practically drooling every time she smiles at you." 

"Okay, that is not true… ” Brianna protested weakly, but Regina just laughed. 

"Or maybe she should come here to talk to you? Since you’re too chickenshit.“

Brianna’s eyes widened in fear, grabbing at Regina desperately who already turned on her heels with a shit-eating grin.

"Regina,don’t…" 

It was too late, because Regina already marched over to Freddie, and Brianna just wanted to die on the spot. She didn’t hear what they were talking about, but Freddie was smiling and looking at her direction, making Brianna’s heart flutter. 

Freddie walked up to her a little uncertainly, while Regina kept grinning in the background. 

"Hello, dr. May.” Freddie greeted her softly, her cheeks pinkening. God, that blush looked amazing on her. 

"Miss Mercury.“ Brianna tried to sound easy and laid-back, but she could feel her face burning up. 

Freddie scratched at her neck anxiously, but she was still smiling. 

"Uhm… That girl said you wanted to talk about some kind of… Collaboration?" 

Brianna almost laughed at that. That was really the best Regina could come up with? 

"Oh, yeah. If you’re interested.” Brianna said, and she felt butterflies fill her stomach at Freddie’s smile. 

"Of course! I’d love to, Dr. May.“

"Brianna, please.”

Freddie smiled even wider at that, and okay, Brianna was definitely a teenage girl with a crush, because she was one second away from melting on the spot. 

Though the fact that Freddie looked equally flustered made her feel a little better.


	18. Sub Bonding Time

Anonymous asked: Sub Bri telling Sub Freddie about all the things they've experimented with And just the cute subs bonding while their dom are out 😬

"You need to test what you like.“ Brianna explained, carding her fingers through Freddie’s hair, making the other sub purr happily in her lap. 

"I soon found out that I hate spanking with anything, but hands. Paddles, whips and the like… Ugh.”

Freddie nodded, a little blush rising on her cheeks. 

"I haven’t been spanked yet… But I’d love to try.“ She admitted shyly, and Brianna smiled. This girl really brought out her most protective side. 

"See? You just have to tell Regina, that you want to try it. You’re allowed to initiate, you know?" 

Freddie nodded, seemingly taking notes in her head. 

"Have you ever experienced sub drop, Freddie?”

Freddie seemed to be confused, staring up at Brianna with big, curious eyes. God, she really was the most adorable thing in the world. Brianna just wanted to wrap her up in a big blanket and cuddle her all the time. 

And maybe something more… 

"It’s when you feel depressed and confused after a rough session. You feel like you’ve been hurt intentionally, and you’re scared.“

Realization seemed to hit Freddie and she nodded again, curling up on Brianna’s lap even more. Brianna caressed her cheeks gently. 

"That’s a normal thing. It happened to me too, many times. But if you have a caring dom, it cannot be a problem.”

"I have one.“ Freddie chirped, with that adorable smile of hers, and Brianna felt her heart flutter. 

She soothed her thumb over Freddie’s cheekbones before tracing them over her nose, her lips, making the other sub let out happy sighs.

"The most important thing,” Brianna continued, 

"Is that you’re the one in charge. I know everyone thinks it’s the dom, but subbing doesn’t mean letting go of your autonomy fully. That’s why you can safeword, and generally allowed to say no. Your dom cannot do anything without your explicit permission.“

Freddie nodded again, scrambling up into a half-sitting position, now eye-level at Brianna. 

"Bri…” She started shyly, 

"Do you think I could kiss you? Regina said it’s okay.“

Brianna smiled, stroking her cheeks softly. 

"Well, you know what? Joan said the same thing.”

With that, she cupped Freddie’s cheeks and pressed their lips together. Freddie sighed into her mouth, wrapping her arms around her neck. 

The four of them already had quite the exceptional relationship, so things like that weren’t a problem, really.


	19. Smartypants

Anonymous asked: Brianna doesn’t have a a good track record with dating, mainly because boys were always intimidated by her intelligence. Now that she is in a relationship she starts to dumb herself down, and a lot, mainly because she doesn’t want her girlfriend to rub for the hills .

Apparently, “smart is the new sexy” just wasn’t working when it came to Brianna’s ex boyfriends. 

They didn’t appreciate her amazing brain like they should have; no, in fact, they were groaning and rolling their eyes whenever she rambled on about astrophysics or something akin to that. 

At first she thought she just bored them with the topic, but she soon found out that they simply hated the fact that she was way smarter than them, and more often than not, they scurried out of the relationship only after a few months. 

And Brianna started to think her intelligence was more a burden than a blessing, since it seemed to chase all her lovers away; maybe if she wasn’t so smart, her relationships would last longer… 

She fell in love with Freddie, melting at her adorable naivity. Freddie wasn’t stupid, of course not, but she was extremely bad at Math and finances, usually trusting other people with them. 

The problem was, that if Brianna helped her, than she would have proven to be smarter, and she already knew what it would cause. Freddie was so damn perfect, she was so deeply in love, and she didn’t want to, she couldn’t lose her. 

So she pretended to be even worse, even though it physically hurted her to do so. 

“Sorry, I have no idea how much tip you should give to the delivery boy.” She said with a coy smile when Freddie turned to her for help, even though she knew exactly, down to the last penny. But she couldn’t say that out loud, couldn’t reveal how smart she actually was. 

It felt so awful, like pretending to be someone else completely, but if it meant keeping Freddie, she’s gonna keep it up. 

Her over got blown soon, though. 

She got home one day seeing Freddie standing in the middle of the room, holding an award that Brianna won at an academic decathlon back at uni. 

“You’re an astrophysicist.” Freddie stated matter of factly, looking up at Brianna, who sighed deeply, rubbing at her cheeks awkwardly. 

“You’re an astrophysicist, and you can’t calculate tips?" 

Brianna couldn’t say anything, just stood there with her head bowed down until Freddie took her hand, squeezing it gently. 

"Darling, what is this?" 

Brianna let out a deep breath. That’s it, she’s going to lose her Freddie. It doesn’t even matter what she says after that, right? 

"I didn’t want to lose you… So I pretended to be dumb.”

Freddie looked at her like she just announced she wanted to have sex with a turtle, and Brianna blushed deeply. 

“Why would you lose me?" 

"Because…” Brianna sighed again. “Beautiful that’s what always happens. People leave me because they don’t like it if i’m smarter than them.”

Freddie tutted, cupping her cheeks, making her look into her eyes. 

“Darling, those people were really stupid then. Intelligence is so important! And I mean, you bastard, you let me struggle with finances instead of helping me!?" 

Freddie swatted at her lightly, making Brianna laugh too. 

"I’m serious.” Freddie continued softly. “You definitely don’t need to hide this from me.”

She accentuated her words with a gentle kiss, and Brianna couldn’t help but smile against her lips. 

It really did sound ridiculous in retrospect; her intelligence was not a curse, it was a gift, and she sure as hell shouldn’t feel bad about it. 

Not to mention, now she could finally help Freddie with the tips.


	20. Little Mermaid Part 3

Anonymous asked: Freddie the siren gets herself a pair of legs to be with Brianna on land!

Brianna was utterly disappointed when she walked down to the coast and saw no sign of her lover. 

Freddie should be here now, popping out if the shallow water, waving sweetly at Brianna, beckoning her to sit on the rock that was half-submerged in the water, to be as close to her as possible. 

Moments like these were Brianna’s favorite in the whole world: listening to her lover sing to her, her melody caressing her skin like silk, her lips tasting slightly salty as Brianna kissed her… 

But Freddie was nowhere to be seen, and Brianna was getting worried. What if something happened to her? What if someone saw her, and captured her? What if… 

“Brianna.”

There, the silky voice she craved so much and could distinguish from a thousand other voices. Brianna whipped around, her jaw dropping open. 

Freddie was standing there, yes, standing, on two very much human legs, smiling down at Brianna shyly, and Brianna immediately swept her up in a hug, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. 

“How?” Brianna asked in disbelief when she pulled away, looking down at Freddie’s legs with wide eyes. 

“A gift. From the sea fairy.” Freddie explained, her lips curling into the happiest smile Brianna has ever seen. 

“She saw how much I wanted to be with you love, and she gave me these.” She pointed at her legs, her eyes shining in awe. Clearly, she wasn’t able to quite believe it either. 

“Does this mean…” Brianna’s voice faltered, she was so happy her brain was turning into mush.

“Does this mean you’re going to be with me? Like… You’re gonna come with me?" 

Freddie nodded furiously, cupping Brianna’s cheeks and staring up into her eyes happily. 

"Yes, my love. We don’t have to part ever again.”

Brianna pulled her into another kiss, her arms tightening around Freddie, keeping her close. She was so happy. Her lover is never going to leave her again. She’s going to be with her, fully. 

“Aren’t you going to miss your old life?” Brianna asked softly, stroking Freddie’s long, silky hair. 

“No, because there’s no life without you.” Freddie said coyly, her eyelashes fluttering and her cheeks pinkening beautifully. 

“I’m so happy.” Brianna said, her voice so sincere it warmed Freddie’s heart. 

Speaking of warm, Brianna cleared her throat as she looked over Freddie, quickly shimmying out of her jacket and wrapping it around Freddie. 

“While I certainly don’t mind looking at you, you’re still completely naked. I cannot bring you into town like this.”

Freddie laughed, pulling Brianna’s coat tighter around herself. It smelled like her lover, and it made her dizzy in just the right way. 

“Your kind is so shy. But alright, I don’t want to embarrass you.”

“You could never embarass me, my love.” Brianna murmured, pressing their lips together again. 

She couldn’t wait to bring Freddie home and show her all the things she couldn’t up until this point. But now, they had their eternity for themselves.


	21. Meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: depression, anxiety, panic attack

Anonymous asked: Lots of seemingly small things happening that eventually accumulating Brianna's insecurities and depression enough for a meltdown and a full blown panic attack? And the girls or one of them stumbling upon during one of her episodes, immediately proceed to calm her down and comfort her.

It was just… Too much. Way too fucking much. 

They were on tour constantly and fought all the time, and Brianna could feel the tension slowly building inside her, but she tried to ignore it to the best of her abilities. 

The biggest problem was, that the tensions in the studio managed to seep into her private life as well; her and Freddie were hitting somewhat of a rough patch with their relationship, and that was becoming a little too much to handle. 

Brianna wasn’t sure what was that one thing that eventually led to her breakdown, but she could feel the corks being screwed way too tight for way too long, and she eventually snapped.

It was like she blacked out for a minute, and the next thing she knew, she was sobbing on the floor, hands clutching her hair helplessly, and she was so exhausted and scared and everything was falling apart… 

A warm hand touched her shoulder, and then a soft voice spoke:

“Brianna, darling, it’s me. Breathe.”

Brianna shook her head, letting out a strangled sob. She couldn’t breathe, she simply couldn’t do it. 

“You can do it.” Freddie said gently, as if she read Brianna’s mind. “Breathe with me.”

She inhaled deeply then let it out, showing Brianna the rhythym. She also had her fair share of anxiety attacks: she knew exactly what she needed to do. 

Brianna finally managed to take a few deep breaths, choking a little on air and panicked immediately but Freddie shushed her gently until she could pick up the pattern again. 

She could feel the suffocating feeling slowly dissipate, and now she could actually see her girlfriend’s face through the curtain of tears. 

“Very good.” Freddie praised her gently, stroking her pale cheeks. “You’re here, with me. You’re safe.”

Brianna sighed deeply, burying her face in Freddie’s chest and she wrapped her arms around her, humming to her softly until she calmed down completely. 

After she fully managed to come back, she explained what she has been feeling in the past few months and Freddie was so understanding, Brianna contemplated proposing to her right there. 

Freddie promised her that they are going to take things a little slower in the studio, and that they won’t let work stuff affect their personal life.


	22. You Should Be With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: abuse

Anonymous asked: Frian - "You Should Be With Me" for prompt 

Brianna groaned, rolling onto her back with great effort when someone knocked on her door, at 3 fucking AM. 

She contemplated not opening the door at all, pretending to be deeply asleep, but whoever was on the other side of the door, was clearly intent on getting inside, come hell or high water, because they kept knocking relentlessly. 

Brianna swore under her breath, heaving herself off the bed and scrambling to the door, ready to cuss whoever woke her up so early-or late? It was fucking 3 AM! 

Her anger immediately dissipated when she opened the door and spotted Freddie standing there, looking smaller than she already was. 

“Freddie! What’s wrong?” Brianna woke up right away, concern chasing the sleepiness away. Freddie sniffled pathetically, and Brianan felt her heart clench. 

“I… Can I come in?” she asked quietly, voice choked up and shaky like she would burst into tears any minute. Brianna nodded, stepping aside to let her in, then closed the door behind them. 

Freddie just stood there in the middle of the room, hands wrapped around herself and shivering as if she was cold. Brianna flicked on the night lamp, and she let out a gasp. 

Freddie’s face was a mess of tears and smudged make-up, but what was even worse, she had a large purple bruise across her cheekbone. 

“What the hell happened?” Brianna asked, mortified. Freddie whimpered quietly, turning her gaze to the floor. 

“I didn’t mean to make her so angry…" 

Brianna felt the blood boil inside her veins immediately. She’s going to kill Prenter. She’s going to strangle her, with her own two hands. She’s going to… 

But Freddie needed her, she could tell as her quiet weeping pulled her back into reality. 

Brianna wrapped her arms protectively around Freddie, pulling her close. Freddie immediately buried her face in her chest, sobbing while Brianna stroked her hair comfortingly. 

"Did she follow you here?” she asked, and Freddie shook her head, sniffling again. 

“I’m gonna keep you safe. Everything’s going to be okay.” Brianna promised, pressing a small kiss onto the top of Freddie’s head. 

*

Freddie fell asleep pretty quickly, the trauma of tonight wearing her out. She was curled up into a tiny ball against Brianna’s side, cheeks smushed against Brianna’s chest, hands clutching at Brianna’s even in her sleep.

Brianna sighed, tracing small patterns on Freddie’s arm with her fingers. She was so fragile and vulnerable, and she trusted Brianna the most; she came here for help, and Brianna tried to calm her stupid, hopeful heart. 

Freddie let out a little sound in her sleep, nuzzling even closer, and Brianna hugged her even tighter. 

“You should be with me.” Brianna whispered, careful not to wake Freddie. “I would never treat you like that. I would give you everything you want.”

She brushed a stray piece of hair out of Freddie’s face with a deep sigh. 

“I… I love you.”

Freddie just kept sleeping, now peacefully, and Brianna laid her head back against the pillow, feeling more tired than she ever had before.


	23. A Relentless Fan

Anonymous asked: SmileAU: Smile is a pretty popular band on tour and their guitarist Brianna notices a very enthusiastic (& les be real, hot) fan, Freddie, who has been there from the start.

The girl was eager and relentless; Brianna hasn’t seen anything like that.

Their fanbase was growing quickly in the past few months, and there were a few faces that Brianna could see on almost every tour, but this girl was different.

She was there even when they were only playing in smoky little pubs, in front of about twenty people. She didn’t only join when they became more famous.

She was there from the start, and it was probably stupid, but it warmed Brianna’s heart for some reason.

And not just because she was smoking hot… Because she definitely was, long black hair and warm skin, chocolate brown eyes with long lashes, plump lips and delicious curves that she liked to put on tasteful display.

She was here tonight too, in the first row, in a low-cut snakeskin top that didn’t leave too much for the imagination, tight leather pants and high-heeled ankle boots, and Brianna found herself unable to look at anyone but her.

Brianna’s fingers almost faltered on the strings of her guitar when the girl smiled at one point, flashing the cutest overbite she has ever seen, and Brianna just wanted to jump off stage and pull her into a deep kiss.

*  
They were dedicating albums and t-shirts and occasionally tits and butts, and okay, Brianna was definitely stupid, because she has found herself hoping the mysterious girl would show up.

Sure enough, she was standing before Brianna soon, smiling down at her almost shyly.

“You guys were amazing. As always.” she said softly, her beautiful eyes glimmering and Brianna couldn’t help but smile back.

“Thank you. I’ve seen you around a couple of times.” she said, trying to sound cool, hoping the blush on her cheeks didn’t blow her cover.

“Big fan.” the girl replied with a smirk, bending over, and Brianna felt her brain short-circuit.

“Can you sign these for me?” the girl asked cheekily, pointing to her boobs. Brianna nodded lamely, her hands moving on autopilot as she scribbled her name onto the girl’s cleavage.

“May I have your name?” Brianna asked hopefully as she pulled back, her cheeks now even redder than before.

“Freddie.” the girl replied, and with that, she winked at Brianna then turned on her heels and pranced away.

The next fan got in line, but Brianna was still staring after Freddie, her mouth agape and her heart stammering inside her chest.


	24. Interesting

Anonymous asked: Freddie seeing through Brianna's mask, begin slowly but steadily and unrelenting in coaxing Brianna to come out from her shell by being very encouraging and supportive of her passions, never allowing Brianna to feel like she's unwanted for being too "boring?

“Did you know there could be a planet consisting fully of diamonds?" 

"No way!” Freddie said, making sure her voice was as eager as possible, and Brianna smiled excitedly. 

“Yes, and the scientists say…" 

She suddenly faltered, seemingly unsure of whether she should continue or not. Freddie sensed the change of attitude immediately and she squeezed her hand gently, smiling up at her encouragingly. 

"Go on, darling. I want to hear more about the diamond planet.”

This was Freddie’s mission in the past few months: slowly, but surely beckoning Brianna out of her shell, encouraging her to open up more and talk about her favorite topics without censoring herself. 

Because Brianna has always thought that she was too boring, and that other people wouldn’t want to listen to her rambling about astrophysics or animals or baking bread… 

But Freddie did. She wanted to listen to everything Brianna had to say, drinking in her words and staring up at her in awe. 

She would never let her girlfriend clam up and suffocate herself, while she had so much to say and so much to show and be passionate about. 

Freddie propped her chin up on her hands, smiling softly as Brianna continued talking, still a little unsure at first, but then she could see she had Freddie’s undivided attention, and so she got into it more, speaking at the speed of light. 

She wasn’t even talking about the diamond planet anymore, but something else Freddie didn’t even understand, but she still made sure to stare in awe, her eyes wide and full of interest, something jabbing in with a “wow, that is so cool!” or “tell me more!" 

In moments like these, Brianna changed; she couldn’t stop talking, and she was basically buzzing, her constant insecurity and self-doubts gone, and Freddie was so happy for her. 

Brianna was so bloody interesting and fun, and Freddie always made sure she didn’t forget that.


	25. We Fight And We Make Up

Anonymous asked: Frian fighting and making up?

Most of their fights consisted of them not agreeing on something music-wise.

It wasn’t different today. 

It all started with Freddie being absolutely unsatisified with Brianna’s new song, nitpicking every single thing about it: the tempo, the lyrics, the harmony, everything. 

But what absolutely pissed Brianna off, is that Freddie critisiced the guitar sound. 

“Freddie, this is my job, okay? I know exactly, just how it should sound.” Brianna snarled, her temper quickly rising. She has worked so hard on this song, and it hurt to see her girlfriend being so unsatisified with it. 

“Yeah, but I have ears too, and I can tell it sounds shitty.” Freddie striked back, scrunching her nose up in disgust, making Brianna growl. 

“It’s nearly not as bad as you’re acting. You’re just jealous, because your last song was awful.”

Freddie gasped, her eyes darkening dangerously. 

“What do you mean awful!?" 

Brianna scoffed, crossing her arms. If Freddie could be an asshole, so could she. 

"I mean, the lyrics didn’t make any sense, and it was in dire need of a good guitar solo, but you refused!" 

"Oh, your fucking guitar solos again.” Freddie growled, rolling her eyes. “Not every song needs a guitar solo!" 

"Not every song needs to be about your fever dreams!" 

"Excuse me, they are artsy!" 

"No, they are nonsense!" 

"It’s not my fault you’re so boring you cannot comprehend them! Not everything has to be about death either, and yet you keep writing your depressive shit!" 

"Amazing.” Brianna snarled, shaking her head in disappointment. “How nice of you to see my point of view. When I write about something, it’s boring, but when you do, it’s artsy? You know what, Freddie? Shove your fairies and Figaros up your ass!" 

With that, Brianna turned on her heels and stormed out. 

*

Freddie spent a few minutes huffing and puffing before calming down and following Brianna. She knew she probably didn’t go too far, and was actually waiting for Freddie to come and apologize. 

Because okay, maybe Freddie shouldn’t have called her boring, and shouldn’t have criticised everything about that damn song. It wasn’t even that bad, actually. 

Freddie was right, Brianna was sitting just outside the studio, staring forward with a gloomy expression. 

Freddie sighed, sitting beside her on the bench, gently bumping their knees together. 

"Hey.” she said softly. “Are you still angry with me?" 

"A little bit.” Brianna admitted, looking at Freddie with an exhausted expression. “Do you seriously think all my songs are boring?" 

Freddie shook her head quickly, placing a hand on Brianna’s knee. 

"No. They are not. Your new song is not even that bad, I just… I guess you’re right. I did feel a little jealous, because my last song really wasn’t the best.”

There was a smug smile tugging on Brianna’s lips. “Are you admitting you were wrong?" 

Freddie rolled her eyes, but she smiled too. "Yes. Sorry, darling.”

“Me too.” Brianna said, lacing their fingers together. “For telling you to shove Figaro up your ass.”

Freddie laughed, leaning her head on Brianna’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about it.”


	26. Midnight Kiss

Anonymous asked: You wwwwwwww ACTUALLY JUST INSPIRED ME FOR A PROMPT - "God I wish I could kiss a girl this midnight." *GETS A SURPRISE KISS FROM THE GIRL SHE'S TALKING TO* "What was that for?*blush*" "Not the kiss you were expecting? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

The party was full of couples making out and hanging off each other, and honestly, Freddie could feel the champagne turning sour in her mouth. 

It’s been a while since she could celebrate New Year’s Eve in a relationship (or at least with someone she could kiss), and so she couldn’t help but mope a little. 

God, what she would give to kiss a pretty girl at midnight! 

Well, there was one particular girl she really wanted to kiss, but the chances of that were literally non-existent… 

She almost spilled her champagne when someone gently tapped on her shoulders, causing her to whip around. 

Her heart fluttered inside her chest when she met Brianna’s gentle eyes, smiling down at her softly. 

“Since when is Freddie Mercury a buzzkiller?” Brianna asked with a chuckle, her cheeks rosy from the alcohol, and Freddie couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Sorry. I’m okay.”

Brianna arched an eyebrow, stepping closer to Freddie, to which the latter blushed softly. 

“Are you sure?" 

Her voice was so caring, Freddie could cry, but she held it back. 

"Yeah, I’m just…" 

"Time for the countdown!!!” someone yelled behind them, and the crowd flocked into one big knot, excited to greet the next year. 

Fuck it, Freddie thought. She could be honest for this new year, truly. Or, at least she could try. 

“I’m moping, because I really wish to kiss a girl at midnight.” Freddie admitted with a bitter chuckle, quickly averting her eyes. 

The moment the clock striked midnight, Brianna cupped her chin and pressed their lips together, making Freddie’s breath stuck in her throat. 

People were screaming “happy new year!” in the background, but Freddie could only focus on one person in the room. 

“What was that for?” she asked meekly, her cheeks turning red. Brianna smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears. 

“Not the kiss you were expecting?” Brianna asked with a little chuckle, but her own blush was pretty tell-tale. 

“It was, actually.” Freddie breathed, standing on the tips of her toes to capture Brianna’s lips in another deep kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck while Brianna rested her hands on Freddie’s hips. 

She did manage to kiss the girl of her dreams at midnight, after all. 

That could only mean her next year is going to be fantastic.


	27. We Will Do This Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: attempted suicide, suicide mention

Anonymous asked: Frian + "You are the one I want. We will do this together." ?

Her hands were still clammy when Freddie took them, squeezing them gently. 

“How are you feeling?” Freddie asked softly, her eyes so caring and gentle, it made Brianna feel like crying again. 

“A little better.” she croaked out, though she could see that Freddie wasn’t buying it. 

Freddie sat beside her on the bed, never letting go of her hands. She seemed so strong now, stronger than Brianna has ever seen her, despite the fact her girlfriend just attempted suicide a day prior. 

“How can I help?” Freddie asked, thumbs rubbing the back of Brianna’s hand comfortingly. 

“Is there any way I could?" 

Brianna chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating the answer. 

"I don’t know.” she admitted eventually, turning her gaze down to her lap in defeat. 

Freddie gently cupped her chin, tilting her face up until she was looking into Freddie’s eyes. 

“You’re strong.” Freddie said, her voicd determined. “You’re strong and you can get through this. I know you can.”

Brianna let out a shaky breath, her shoulders slumping. 

“I don’t want to be a burden on you.” she said so quietly, Freddie could barely hear her. 

“I don’t want to keep scaring you like that. You need someone who can take care of you instead of falling apart all the time.”

Tears were stinging her eyes before spilling out, her body shaking with the sobs she tried to hold back. 

Freddie reached forward, gently wiping her tears away. 

“I need you. You are the one I want, and we will do this together, okay? I’m gonna help you, any way I can, darling. Because as I said, you’re strong. So much stronger than you think you are.”

She pulled Brianna close against her chest, letting her cry into her shirt while stroking her curls, shushing her softly. 

They are going to get through this, Freddie knew that. 

They had to.


	28. My Own Hendrix

Anonymous asked: Frian + the first time Freddie calling Brianna her own Jimi Hendrix? (fem name for Jimi Hendrix?! or not?! *nervous sweat*)

Freddie was watching from the side as Brianna strummed away on her guitar, frowning a little in concentration. 

Freddie always liked how focused she was, putting all of her might into her playing, not letting anything deter her. 

She was definitely a force that was not good to mess with, powerful and so, so very talented. 

Freddie was truly proud of her. She was proud of the rest of the band too, but there was something about Brianna that completely swept her off her feet, and no, not just because they were in love with each other. 

Brianna played the last accords, letting them fade out into silence before looking up, immediately spotting Freddie and smiling. 

“Hey.”

She put the Red Special down gently before walking over to Freddie, pulling her into a kiss that left Freddie melting against her lips. 

“Hi.” she replied softly, wrapping her arms around Brianna’s neck. 

“What were you playing?" 

"Just a little nothing. A melody that came into my head earlier. Might write a lyrics for it, I don’t know yet.”

Freddie hummed appreciatively. 

“That was definitely not nothing. In fact, it was amazing.”

Brianna blushed softly, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I’m glad you like. It’s still a little raw, and it could definitely be better…" 

"I meant it when I said that I like it.” Freddie interrupted her softly, cupping her cheek. 

“You’re so talented, darling. You’re my own Hendrix.”

Brianna blushed even deeper at that. This was one hell of a compliment, especially because she knew Freddie was a huge Hendrix-fan. Just like she was. 

“I’m surely not that good…” she said quietly, but Freddie cut her off again. 

“You definitely are.”

Brianna smiled, pressing their lips together again. 

Well, if Freddie said so, she was ought to believe it, right?


	29. Slow Dancing

Anonymous asked: Frian slow dancing 😘

Freddie closed her eyes in bliss and hummed happily as Brianna kissed her way down on her throat, over her collarbones, her chest… 

The great sensation was suddenly deprived of her, and Freddie cracked he eyes open with a pout. 

“Why did you stop?" 

"Do you hear this?” Brianna asked, her eyes glinting excitedly in the dim light of the room. 

Freddie listened intently, and she couls hear faint music coming from the radio in the background. 

Though why was that a reason to stop kissing, was beyond her. 

“Yeah?” she asked, frowning in confusion, but Brianna just grinned. 

“Come on.”

Freddie squealed as Brianna grabbed her hands and gently pulled her to her feet. 

She was about to protest, when Brianna turned the volume up, and a slow, romantic melody filled the air.

“Oh.” Freddie said softly, suddenly understanding what Brianna was aiming for. 

Brianna smiled, taking her hand again. 

“May I have this dance?” she asked, looking down at Freddie like she was the centre of her Universe. 

Well, she kind of was. 

“You may… May.” Freddie chuckled, and Brianna rolled her eyes, but her fond smile never disappeared. 

She put her other hand on Freddie’s waist while Freddie put hers on her shoulder, and she led her girlfriend to the middle of the room. 

“I didn’t realize you could slow dance.” Freddie admitted as they swayed about, Brianna expertly taking the lead, making her feel as light as a feather. 

“I’m just full of surprises, aren’t I?” Brianna grinned with a suggestive wink, and Freddie laughed. 

She let go of Brianna’s hand to wrap both her arms around her neck, and Brianna snaked her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. 

“I love you.” Brianna whispered, and Freddie felt her heart swell in happiness. 

“I love you too.”

The song has ended a long time ago, but they were still gently swirling around in each other’s arms, unable to let go.


	30. Crying In The Night

Anonymous asked: Another King girl of your choosing hearing Brianna crying in the middle of the night and she went to investigate?

Freddie woke up to find their bed cold and empty, and Brianna nowhere to be seen. 

She sat up with a frown, confused. 

Sure, Brianna could have just went out to get some water or to use the toilet, but honestly, Freddie had a bad feeling about this. 

Brianna was acting weird the whole day, but didn’t tell Freddie anything when she tried to press for an actual answer, just moped alone. 

Freddie usually knew when to just leave her be, but she couldn’t help but worry. What could possibly be wrong? 

She suddenly heard the soft sound of crying, and her heart clenched painfully. She slipped out of the bed, shrugging on her dressing gown and padding out to find the source. 

Brianna was standing on the balcony, hunched over the railing, her face buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking with the sobs. 

Freddie placed a gentle hand on her back, wincing at how cold her skin was. 

How long has she been out here? 

“Darling, what’s wrong?” she asked gently, and Brianna let out another strangled sob before turning around and all but surging into Freddie’s arms.

Freddie let her cry into her shoulders for a while, gently stroking her back. 

“What happened?” she asked, hoping that this time she gets a real answer. 

“My father.” Brianna whimpered, her body shaking pathetically. 

“He’s in the hospital.”

Freddie gasped, tightening her arms around her girlfriend. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry… What happened to him?" 

"Accident.” Brianna sniffled, wiping at her eyes. 

“He’s in intense care.”

Freddie let out a deep sigh, reaching up to cup her cheeks. 

“I am so sorry, darling. But he’s going to be okay.”

Brianna shook her head, letting out a shaky breath. 

“I don’t know…" 

"He will be. You’re not going to lose him.” Freddie said, wiping a few stray tears away. 

“Come on, let’s go inside. You’re freezing out here.”

She gently took Brianna’s hand and led her inside, pulling her down onto the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, rubbing her arm to warm her up. 

“Your Dad is going to be alright.” Freddie promised, pressing a kiss onto Brianna’s curls. 

Brianna soon fell asleep due to being completely worn out from all the crying and worrying, and Freddie hugged her close, hoping that everything is gonna be alright.


	31. Secret Hobby

Anonymous asked: Modern au where fred is secretly a dancer and brianna walks in on her dancing to idontwannabeyouanymore,, i think that would be a cute and wholesome moment :)

Freddie stretched languidly, doing her usual warm-up, feeling her joints slowly come to life. 

She let the music flow through her body, and she closed her eyes, just swaying softly until it filled every part of her. 

Then she began to move. 

Dancing was Freddie’s life ever since she could make decisions for herself. A lot of people didn’t approve of her style, saying it was too alternative and not even a real job, but Freddie loved it too much. 

Still, she figured it’s better if she doesn’t tell Brianna about it, not wanting her girlfriend to feel weirded out by it. 

She was practically flying through the room, her movements a perfect mixture of hip-hop and something akin to ballet, and she was so lost in herself, she didn’t even realize when the door opened. 

Brianna immediately smiled upon seeing her girlfriend practically pirouetting across the room, her body seemed as light as a feather. 

She was quite transfixed, and she just wanted to watch this forever, because it was true art, and Brianna always appreciated that. 

She didn’t mean to bother Freddie, but the damn floorboard creaked as she took a careful step, amd Freddie immediately stopped. 

She quickly turned off the music, her face looking like she just got caught doing something nasty.

“This was lovely.” Brianna said with a soft smile, walking over to her girlfriend who blushed softly. 

“You really think so?" 

Brianna nodded, cupping her flushed cheeks gently. 

"Absolutely. I didn’t even know you could dance.”

Freddie ducked her head coyly, looking up at her from under her lashes. 

“I figured I won’t drag you into this.”

Brianna tutted, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“I don’t mind being dragged into it at all. In fact, would you teach me?" 

Freddie laughed in disbelief. 

"Seriously?”

Brianna nodded, grinning. 

“Yes.”

Freddie smiled eagerly, pressing a kiss onto her lips before she took her hand to lead her into her own little, secret world.


	32. Sugar Mommy/Sugar Baby

Anonymous asked: Freddie is Bri's internet sugar baby and her mommy loves to spoil her with nice sexy outfits. Then they meet in the unlikeliest place.... A job application? 😍😍😍

“Did you like the dress?" 

Her voice was so damn smug, and Freddie giggled; Brianna knew exactly she liked it, she always did, but she liked to hear the words of approval from her baby girl. 

"I love it.” Freddie purred, blowing a kiss to Brianna over the webcam. 

“It looks expensive.”

Freddie knew Brianna liked to be reminded of her wealth, and sure enough, she was grinning like a cat that just got the cream. 

“It was.” she stated, her eyes suddenly going dark. 

“Why don’t you try it on for me, baby girl?” she asked, eyeing the flimsy fabric in Freddie’s hands. 

Freddie grinned, not wasting any time before getting out of her clothes and pulling the dress on. It was okay, she did get naked for Brianna through the webcam a couple of times. And they were both wearing eye-masks, anyway, so their identity would be protected. 

Not like Brianna would be too hard to recognize with that hair, Freddie had mused giddily. 

“How do I look?” Freddie asked, twirling around to show off the burgundy lacy beauty. Brianna hummed appreciatively, licking her lips as her eyes fell on Freddie’s ample cleavage. 

“I could eat you up alive.” Brianna mused, and Freddie blushed softly. 

“I would really like to stay longer, but I have a job interview tomorrow.” Freddie said almost sadly, and Brianna hummed. 

“Me too. You know what, baby girl? If you get the job, I’ll buy you a beautiful necklace.”

“Even if I ask for a Swarowski?” Freddie teased. 

“Anything.”

“Then I’m gonna make sure I’ll get the job.” Freddie purred, blowing another kiss to her sugar mommy before turning off her webcam. 

*

Freddie’s stomach was buzzing with excitement as she knocked on the door, straighening her outfit. 

The blazer was another quite expensive gift from her sugar mommy, and she smiled as she touched the soft fabric. 

“Come in!" 

Freddie took a deep breath, opening the door. She didn’t know much about her future boss, only that she was too young to be the head of a company like that, and she was female. So Freddie was excited to see what she was like. 

She immediately froze and her cheeks flushed when she spotted the woman sitting behind the desk; it would be impossible to miss the hair and the nose… 

Brianna almost choked on her own spit when she realized who was standing before her. She looked way too much like her sugar baby to be mistaken for anyone else. 

"Uhm. Hello. Miss Mercury?” Brianna asked uncertainly, and Freddie’s cheeks reddened. It was that familiar voice, the one that promised her jewelry and expensive handbags. 

“Yeah…” was all she could say. Her brain was completely fried, and Brianna was in the same state. 

Surely none of them expected to ever meet, especially not in these circumstances…


	33. Werewolf Bite

Anonymous asked: Werewolf Brianna accidentally hurting one of her girlfriends and instantly starting to isolate herself in order to keep them safe.

It was only supposed to be a play fight. 

Brianna would never, never intentionally hurt anyone, let alone one of her girlfriends, but she couldn’t hide her instincts even when she was in her human form. 

And when Freddie accidentally kicked her during their playful wrestling, Brianna reacted on autopilot, and bit her. 

Now, obviously, a werewolf bite - even while in human form - hurts much more than a regular bite, and she immediately realized what she did when Freddie let out a painful whimper. 

She could see the indent of her teeth on Freddie’s thigh, and she felt sick. She hurt Freddie. She hurt her precious Freddie. 

She was a monster. 

Freddie tried to assure her that it was okay, it doesn’t even hurt (bullshit, Brianna knew exactly that it hurts like a bitch), but there was nothing she could say that would make Brianna calm down. 

Her brain could only focus on the fact that she hurt Freddie, that she caused her pain. 

After that, she made sure it would never happen again, by constantly avoiding Freddie and though she knew it wasn’t the best approach, she couldn’t bear the thought that she might hurt her again. 

She was a monster, and the only way to keep her lover safe was to isolate herself completely. 

But Freddie wasn’t easy to avoid. 

She kept pushing and pushing, physically shimmying into Brianna’s place until she couldn’t avoid her anymore. 

“I’m not mad at you.” Freddie said again, stubbornly. 

“You don’t have to lock yourself away.”

“I do.” Brianna said sadly, ducking her head. 

“I hurt you.”

“Oh, come on. It happens. I’m completely fine, darling.” Freddie said softly, trying to pull Brianna into a hug, but she stepped away. 

“You don’t understand, Freddie.” Brianna said, desperation written all over her face. 

“What if next time I’ll go for your neck?" 

"You wouldn’t do that.” Freddie said gently, and this time she managed to cup Brianna’s cheeks. 

“Darling, it was a little mistake. We just have to be more careful.”

“I’m a monster.” Brianna whimpered, and Freddie shook her head quickly. 

“No, no you are not. I love you so much, you moping, dramatic idiot. Come, and cuddle with me.”

“But…”

Freddie took no prisoners this time and just dragged Brianna to the couch with her, and almost aggressively snuggled up to her side, making Brianna laugh softly. 

Maybe she wasn’t such a monster, if an angel like Freddie wanted to cuddle with her so much.


	34. Camgirl!Freddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lingerie, striptease (sort of)

Anonymous asked: I'd like to request more sugar baby Frian please! A Freddie camgirl and on her first live one patron catches her eye..

Freddie felt excitement tingle all over her body when she saw the little message that somebody wanted a private session. 

Private sessions paid even better, and when Freddie saw who requested it, her heart started pounding. 

It was her favorite guest, with the simple username of “Bri.”

She paid extremely well, she must have been absolutely loaded. And she kept writing the nicest comments that made Freddie blush against her better judgement. 

She accepted the request, her heart fluttering as she saw the woman, wearing en eye-mask like her, the only thing that could sell her identity was the wild bush of curly hair. 

“Hello, darling.” Freddie purred. “How can I entertain you today?”

“What would you do for this?” Bri asked, holding up the most beautiful bracelet Freddie has ever seen. 

“Lord.” she breathed, taking in the literal diamond amongst gold in front of her eyes. 

“For that, my dear, anything.”

Bri chuckled softly. “How about a dance, baby girl?" 

Freddie blushed at the nickname but she grinned, elegantly rising to her feet to show off the lingerie she was wearing. 

"It’s a gift from me, isn’t it?” Bri asked, her lips curling into a smile. Freddie nodded, licking her lips teasingly. 

“Yes. It’s beautiful.”

“You are beautiful.” Bri corrected her, and Freddie blushed, before pulling herself together again. 

She started swaying her lips seductively, showing off the perfect curve of her wide hips, her shapely legs, her breathtaking cleavage, moving as fluidly and playfully as a cat. 

“Gorgeous.” Bri breathed, her own cheeks growing flushed as she watched Freddie moving like every dark fantasy coming alive before her eyes. 

“My gorgeous baby girl.”

Freddie winked, hooking her finger under her bra-strap teasingly.


	35. Help Me Grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: feederism, weight gain

Anonymous asked: (Tied IB with that last ask) Maybe even, oh I don’t know, Brianna begging Freddie to help her gain weight like Regina did?

“Are you sure about this?" 

Brianna rolled her eyes, pulling Freddie close until she was sitting on her lap. 

"I am.”

She really did seem certain, and well, Freddie definitely wasn’t gonna deny her anything. 

Ever since they found out about Regina and Joan’s little kink, Brianna constantly kept thinking about it; now she has came to the conclusion that she wanted to gain weight too. 

In fact, they have started; Brianna was slowly packing on the pounds. She wasn’t too chubby yet, but she developed a little belly, and became softer overall, which Freddie definitely appreciated. 

Now she was determined to get through the cake, nearly yanking it out of Freddie’s hands with how impatient she was. 

“You doubt I could do it?” She asked with a teasing little smirk, grabbing a slice. 

“You think I wouldn’t be able to become a fat piggy?" 

Freddie blushed heavily, and Brianna grinned. She knew exactly how to get her gears going. 

"Please.” she started, grabbing Freddie’s hand and placing it over her soft stomach. 

“Please, make me into a fat pig.”

“Jesus fucking christ.” Freddie moaned, grabbing the cake from Brianna again, her cheeks flaming. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

Brianna grinned, opening her mouth obediently to take a bite.


	36. Milestone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: feederism, weight gain

Anonymous asked: Jesús- that Frian wg ask was the death of me. More please? About Brianna putgrwoing her first pair of pants or something like that 🥴

Freddie never thought this is what’s going to make her nearly come into her panties, and yet, here they were. 

Brianna was… Well, she was making progress, so to speak. 

With constant help from Freddie, she was gaining more and more; there were no more bones jutting out and poking at Freddie. 

There was just addictive softness and curves everywhere. 

And now she seemed to have reached a milestone with her gaining. 

Her old jeans didn’t fit. 

No matter how hard she tried, the button just wouldn’t close. The lapels wouldn’t meet, there was nothing to be done about it. 

She felt incredibly smug when she saw Freddie’s face when she stumbled upon her in the middle of trying to put on her pants. 

It was clearly obvious she has outgrown them, her belly was in the way, and she barely managed to wrestle up on her waist, the tight fit accentuating her love handles. 

“They don’t fit.” Brianna announced with a proud smile, giving her flabby belly a little slap, and Freddie turned crimson red. 

“That’s… That’s great.” she stuttered, squeezing her thighs together to relieve some of her arousal. 

Brianna grinned even wider, clearly enjoying how flustered her girlfriend had became.

“I’m gonna need new pants… Though I guess I’m just gonna outgrow them too.”

Freddie’s only response was a little moan, causing Brianna to chuckle.


	37. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vibrators, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Freddie's dom making her wear a vibrator for the day?

“Freddie! What the hell is going on with you today!?" 

Freddie swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the way too obvious flush on her cheeks. She knew she was distracted, but she had a good excuse. 

And that was the vibrating egg buzzing inside her, sending chills up her spine. But she probably shouldn’t share this with her bandmates. 

Well, not all of them. Brianna knew exactly why Freddie was completely off during the whole rehearsal; she was the one who made her wear it, after all, with that damn remote hiding in her pocket. 

"Sorry, darlings.” Freddie breathed, wiping sweat off her brow. 

“I think I’m gonna need to take a little break.”

She ignored Joan and Regina’s protest and fled to the bathroom, leaning against the cool wall and finally letting out a moan that she had to hold back before. 

It wasn’t that big of a surprise when Brianna appeared, smirking down at her smugly. 

“Well, well. Someone is not behaving.”

“I’m trying to!” Freddie whined, her hips twitching with another vibration. 

“But it’s too much…" 

Brianna tutted, cupping her flushed cheek. 

"I thought you promised to be a good girl and that you’re going to take it.”

She traced her thumb over Freddie’s bottom lip, making her shiver and whine. 

“Don’t you want to be a good girl for me?" 

Freddie moaned, clutching at Brianna’s shirt. Fuck, the motor in that toy was so fucking strong, buzzing right against her G-spot, it was too much, she needed to come… 

"Freddie.” Brianna said firmly, making her look up. 

“Answer me.”

“I do.” Freddie whimpered, her chest heaving. 

“I’m going to be a good girl.”

“That’s right.” Brianna cooned, kissing her forehead softly before turning the toy up to a higher setting, making Freddie cry out, her hips bucking forward desperately. 

“Let’s go back.” Brianna said, marching forward, humming under her breath. 

Freddie tried really hard not to collapse as her body kept shuddering and twitching with the fantastic vibrations, her inner walls squeezing around the toy hungrily. 

She did promise to be a good girl for Brianna though, and she was intent on being just that.


	38. Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: breast kink, mentions of smut

Anonymous asked: One of my favorite things in your first story (bed of roses) was Brianna blushing over Freddie sleeping and her cleavage. Say she has a thing for Freddie, a breast kink and although she is shy about her own she lives seeing them side by side and how big and heavy Freddie's breasts her hands

The difference between the size of their chests was pretty remarkable, so to speak.

Brianna expected to feel insecure next to Freddie, and sure, sometimes she felt a little pang of jealousy.

But her appreciation towards Freddie’s breasts outweighed that feeling.

Seeing them side by side, was…well, it was doing things to Brianna. Nothing turned her on more than seeing their breasts pressed together, her own breasts completely smothered by Freddie’s.

She adored the feeling of Freddie lying on top of her and pressing her chest against her own, weighing her down. Freddie was a tiny thing, and literally the only heavy things on her body were her breasts.

Brianna blushed like hell any time Freddie wore something deeply cut (which was quite often, to be honest). Freddie always teased her when she couldn’t take her eyes off her cleavage.

Feeling them in her hands was an out of body experience; her first thought when she first touched them was that now she could die a happy woman.

She expected them to be heavy, but it was still a shock compared to her own: she could cover an entire breast with her palm when she was touching her own chest. It was literally impossible to do with Freddie’s.

Brianna liked to fuck Freddie with the singer seated on her lap, bouncing on her fingers, and sue her, she always got lost in the sight of her breasts jiggling in front of her face.

When Freddie was the one fucking her, she cupped her breasts instead of clutching onto her shoulders, feeling them move beneath her hands with glee.

Luckily, Freddie’s breasts were quite sensitive, so Brianna liked to spend long minutes kissing and biting all over them as foreplay, sucking on Freddie’s nipples until they were sore.

Seeing Freddie’s breasts covered in hickies always made a smug grin spread on her face: she did that. Freddie was hers, and those fantastic boobs were also hers.

And Freddie might roll her eyes all she wanted, calling her a perv when she just sneaked up behind her and squeezed her breasts, but Brianna knew she liked the attention.


	39. Soft Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: breast kink, nipple-play, nipple-licking

Anonymous asked: (I feel a bit bashful asking this but this is anonymous so) Brianna and Freddie playing with each other's breasts? 🤭

Freddie giggled softly, clearly a little tipsy as she pressed her forehead against Brianna’s, settling comfortably in her lap. 

“I love your tits.” Freddie slurred, cupping Brianna’s breasts, making her shiver as she thumbed her hard nipples. 

“They fit perfectly in my hands.”

She squeezed Brianna’s breasts, purring, clearly enjoying the situation. 

Brianna chuckled softly, letting her girlfriend rub her nipples until they were rock hard against her palm. 

“I love yours too.” Brianna grinned, bringing up her own hands to grab Freddie’s breasts. 

Freddie moaned softly, tossing her head back and enjoying as Brianna kneaded the soft flesh. 

“They are so fucking heavy…” Brianna mused, lifting one and dropping it, letting out a soft groan as it jiggled before her eyes. 

Freddie purred happily, pushing her chest out even more. 

“And yours are so cute.”

She pinched a small nipple, making Brianna moan and buck her hips upwards. Freddie took the hint, grinding her own hips down. 

Freddie pulled Brianna into a kiss, continuing to grind against her as she squeezed Brianna’s tits, enjoying the way the soft flesh yielded under her palm. 

Brianna kept kneading at her breasts before pinching a puffy nipple, making Freddie whimper softly. 

“I could play with your tits forever. You’re fucking huge.” Brianna groaned, leaning in to suck on a nipple, marvelling in the way Freddie shivered in her lap. 

Her breath hitched in her throat as Freddie gave her nipples a harsh tug, and she treated Freddie the same, tweaking her nipple until Freddie keened. 

They were actually supposed to have sex, but they ended up fondling each other’s tits for hours before they passed out, drunk and sated and their palms tingling with the feeling of each other’s breasts.


	40. Sugar Mommy/Sugar Baby Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Smut with Sugar Mommy Brianna and Sugar Baby Freddie perhaps? :o

“Oh, I can tell you liked the last necklace I sent you.”

Brianna moaned with a chuckle as Freddie eagerly sucked on her clit. Brianna carded her fingers through her silky black hair, and Freddie nearly purred.

She tossed hed head back with a moan as Freddie thrusted her tongue inside her entrance, licking around before jabbing forward, pleasuring her thoroughly. 

Brianna came with a groan, rolling her hips against Freddie’s face. The girl pulled back, licking her lips appreciatively. 

“That was a lovely thank you.” Brianna smirked, pulling Freddie onto her lap. 

She sneaked a hand under her dress, and Freddie gave an appreciative little noise, lifting her hips a little. 

Brianna pulled her underwear out of the way before slipping her fingers inside, making Freddie whimper. 

She started fingering Freddie with one hand, the other fiddling with the expensive necklace around her neck, the one Brianna gave her. 

“Tell me what you want.” Brianna purred, kissing her neck. 

“What should I buy you next, baby girl?”

Freddie moaned, rolling her hips against Brianna’s hand. 

“A cat. I want a cat.”

Brianna chuckled, tracing her thumb across her lower lip. 

“What breed? You know I can buy you anything.”

Freddie whimpered as Brianna’s fingers pressed into her G-spot, and she squeezed around the digits. 

“An Ashera. The one that looks like a little leopard.”

Brianna smirked, slipping her thumb inside Freddie’s mouth, and she immediately latched on, sucking on it eagerly. 

“Consider it done.” Brianna purred, slipping a third finger in, causing Freddie to moan happily. 

“I’m going to spoil you rotten, baby girl.”


	41. The Best Position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, nipple-licking

Anonymous asked: what ab freddie riding bri on a strap but bri is like sitting up abd bri is just sucking freddie’s tits

This, right here, was a sight that Brianna wanted to have ingrained in her brain forever. 

Freddie was flushed, plump lips parted on deep moans and whimpers, head tossed back, her skin shining with sweat. 

She was bouncing up and down on Brianna’s strap, clutching onto Brianna’s shoulders to keep herself balanced, with Brianna’s fingers digging into her hips. 

“You’re bloody gorgeous.” Brianna groaned, raking her eyes over Freddie appreciatively. 

She really was, with her large breasts bouncing, her nipples rock hard, begging for attention. 

And Brianna was more than happy to give them all her attention. 

She leaned forward and sucked on into her mouth, her tongue flicking the hatd nub teasingly. 

“Darling… ” Freddie whimpered, her thighs shaking as she lifted her hips again. 

“This feels so good…" 

Brianna smirked against her skin, nibbling around Freddie’s nipple, causing her to cry out. 

Freddie was now slamming her hips down hard, clenching around the toy desperately, chasing her pleasure. 

She buried her hands in Brianna’s curls, pulling on them helplessly, and for once, Brianna let her: poor thing was coming apart on her lap completely. 

The sobs Freddie was letting out were absolutely delicious, music to Brianna’s ears; she flicked her nipple teasingly with her tongue, marvelling in the way Freddie was trembling on her lap. 

She bit Freddie’s nipple gently, and she cried out, slamming her hips down hard before tossing her head back, stuttering Brianna’s name like a prayer. 

Brianna pressed a gentle kiss onto the tip of her nipple before pulling Freddie close, letting her catch her breath.


	42. Take My Breath Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: bri fucking freddie with a strap for the first time

Brianna’s grip on her hips tightened, but she still hadn’t moved, amd Freddie gave an impatient little huff. 

“Darling, I’m not made out of glass. Come on.”

“Just tell me if it hurts or something.” Brianna said about the thousandth time, and Freddie rolled her eyes. 

“Of course, of course.”

Finally, Brianna started to push in, pressing the head of the toy against Freddie’s entrance, just barely dipping it inside. 

Freddie pushed her hips back eagerly and spread her legs wider, and Brianna took that as a sign to continue. 

The head of the dildo popped in with ease, and Freddie let out an appreciative little moan, rolling her hips backwards. 

“Good?” Brianna asked, stroking her hips gently. 

“Yeah.” Freddie breathed, looking back at Brianna over her her shoulder, her eyes darkening. 

“Fuck me, darling.”

Brianna swore lightly under her breath as she started thrusting forward, slow at first, watching mesmerized as Freddie tossed her head back, her plump lips falling open on pants and moans.

Brianna picked up her pace, her fingers gripping Freddie’s hips tighter, and her girlfriend moaned happily, canting her hips backwards to meet her thrust. 

“You’re doing so good, darling.” Freddie moaned, her breath hitching in her throat as the head of the toy pressed into her G-spot. 

She clutched at the sheets and moaned with abandon as Brianna truly started ramming into her, pulling back to watch as the dildo slid in and out of Freddie, stretching her beautifully. 

Her fingers were definitely going to leave marks with how hard she was digging them into Freddie’s skin, her hips picking up a merciless pace that had Freddie whimper and her back arch in a pretty bow. 

“Brianna, fuck!" 

She was just more incensed by her moans, fucking Freddie at such a brutal pace her thighs were cramping with the effort, but it made Freddie let out gorgeous sounds, fucking herself on the strap greedily, so it was worth it. 

Freddie came with a cry after a particularly delicious thrust against het G-spot, hips rolling back slightly to ride out the aftershocks.

"This was amazing.” Freddie panted, and Brianna grinned, kissing the back of her neck. 

It really was.


	43. Dry Humping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dry humping, frotting

Anonymous asked: Bri and Freddie dry humping so their parents won’t get suspicious

They couldn’t do too many things with their parents still downstairs, chatting with each other. 

So, they had to make do with what they could, even if they both wanted more. 

Brianna had her lap full of Freddie, who was whimpering quietly, arms wrapped around Brianna’s neck, the most gorgeous sight Brianna has ever seen. 

Her own arms were wound around Freddie’s waist, traveling here and there to squeeze her hip, her butt, taking as much as she could without actually having sex. 

Freddie ground her hips down, pressing her forehead into Brianna’s shoulder. 

“I want more.” she whispered, biting her lip as Brianna gently thrusted her hips upwards. 

“We can’t. My parents are still here, and so are yours. They will hear us.”

Freddie snorted softly before looking down at Brianna with her best puppy eyes. 

“Can we just try a different position? Please?”

Freddie’s cute pout and the premise of getting more friction against her underwear-clad parts was enough for Brianna to push Freddie down onto her back. 

She spread Freddie’s legs and wound them around her waist, rolling her hips forward. 

That way, the friction was much better; thes could connect more, and Freddie let out a happy sigh. 

“This feels good.” Freddie sighed, bucking her hips up to meet Brianna’s thrusts. 

“It does.” Brianna said softly, pressing herself against Freddie some more. 

“I can’t wait to be alone with you. I’m going to finger you so good.”

Freddie moaned at that, shuddering as their clothed clits slid against one another. 

“Me too. I’m gonna fuck you, and I’m gonna eat you out. I’m gonna feel you.”

Brianna bit back a moan before pressing their lips together to quiet Freddie’s little whine when she thrusted against her hard. 

They continued to hump each other until Brianna’s parents called that they should leave now, both of them a little flushed but quite happy all the same.


	44. Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: bondage

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie & Brianna try Shibari (Japanese rope bondage) for the first time after they come back from Japan.

Of course sushi wasn’t the only thing that got their attention during their trip to Japan. 

Freddie was absolutely fascinated by the sex museum they have encountered, and out of everything they have seen, the art of bondage was what amazed her the most. 

She kept purring to Brianna, telling her how much she wanted to try it, how much she wanted Brianna to tie her up. 

And frankly, Brianna wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea. 

They looked up everything they could find on shibari so they could be prepared, then they got to it. 

Brianna chose a thin red rope, and she had to admit, the vibrant color looked amazing against Freddie’s warm skin. 

Freddie’s breath hitched in her throat as Brianna wound the rope across her stomach, tightening it ever so slightly. 

“How is it?” Brianna asked, kissing Freddie’s cheeks. She shivered softly, swallowing. 

“Interesting.” Freddie breathed, biting her lip as Brianna tightened the rope even more. 

Brianna also had some trouble breathing at the sight of the rope digging into the soft flesh of Freddie’s breasts, making them look even more swollen than usual. 

She continued following the pattern, making sure the ropes were just tight enough to take Freddie’s breath away, but not tight enough to be too uncomfortable. 

Brianna pulled back, licking her lips, her eyes darkening as she raked them over Freddie’s form, tied up snugly with an intricate criss-cross pattern. 

Freddie was already slipping into subspace, eyes hooded and drooping, lips parted on breathy little gasps. 

“Good?” Brianna asked, carding her fingers through Freddie’s hair. She hooked a finger under the rope that went over Freddie’s inner thigh, making her jump slightly. 

“Good.” Freddie breathed, licking her lips, causing Brianna to grin. 

This, right here, was a fantastic idea.


	45. Sex Tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: 69

Anonymous asked: bri and fred making a sex tape

Brianna was nervous about the whole deal; the idea of putting on a show in front of a camera seemed so weird and scary, but Freddie was absolutely pumped about it, so she decided to give it a try. 

And actually, once they got to it, her nervousness turned into excitement. 

She blushed as she slipped off Freddie’s silk kimono, leaning down to suck a puffy nipple into her mouth. Freddie moaned happily, tugging on her curls. 

Her own shirt was gone too, and Freddie kissed all over her chest before she pushed her onto her back, capturing her lips in a kiss. 

Brianna was very much aware of the camera watching their every move on the bedside table, but it was actually exciting, the idea of playing pornstars just for one night. 

Freddie turned around on top of her until her butt was in Brianna’s face, and she grabbed onto Brianna’s slim thighs, giving them a teasing nip before ducking between them. 

Brianna moaned when she felt Freddie licking over her wet folds, humming appreciatively at her taste. 

She arched her neck, attaching her lips to Freddie’s pussy, making her moan and wriggle her butt for more. 

Both of them were wetter than they have ever been, the feeling of being watched, of performing sending a rush over their bodies and minds. 

Freddie was now fucking her with her tongue eagerly, fingers digging into her thighs and Brianna copied her, thrusting her tongue up into her tight, wet heat. 

It didn’t take them long to come like this, muffling their moans against each other’s parts. 

Freddie was facing her again, kissing her filthily, their arousals still on their mouths and god, this was the hottest kiss any of them ever received. 

Brianna pinched Freddie’s nipples, tugging on the harshly and her girlfriend cried out, tossing her head back and looking straight into the camera, and Brianna nearly came again. 

When they watched the tape, it was clear they were amateurs, but it was still the sexiest thing they have ever seen, and it appeared quite often instead of porn when they were in the mood to watch something.


	46. Nothing Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: body image issues

killerqueen-slash asked: Brianna feeling insecure about herself, she picks at herself whenever she looks in a mirror about her small A cup breasts and her lean figure. Having negative thoughts that she isn't beautiful like Freddie is with her D cups and hourglass figure, she hides her growing insecurities from Freddie until she breaks down.

The only disadvantage of same-sex relationships that Brianna could think of was that she would constantly compare her looks to her partner.

And that partner - Freddie- happened to be utterly gorgeous.

Brianna admired her lover for her large breasts, her small waist, curvy hips and fantastic legs; she was a fucking dream come true.

But at the same time, Brianna couldn’t help but feel insecure.

She was nothing like Freddie: she was too tall, taller than average, too thin with tiny breasts and boyish hips and bones jutting out everywhere.

She knew she was being ridiculous, but she just couldn’t stop frowning at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn’t pretty. She was ugly and all wrong.

Brianna tried to mask it, hide her insecurities from Freddie, but it wasn’t an easy task with how attentive she was.

And after a nasty article that started out praising Freddie’s curves and ended with with making fun of Brianna’s bony body, it all came to a blow.

Freddie found her sobbing, and she immediately wrapped her arms around her.

“Don’t listen to them.” Freddie said gently, stroking her hair.

“They are stupid.”

“They are right.” Brianna snifled, hiding her face in Freddie’s chest, that fucking balloon chest that she miserably lacked.

“How can you say that?” Freddie gasped, and Brianna chuckled.

“Come on, Freddie. You know exactly I’m not beautiful. I’m too thin, my chest is flat… I’m nothing like you.”

Freddie wiped her tears away, giving her a small smile.

“You’re right. You’re nothing like me. You’re beautiful in your own way.”

Brianna tried to protest, but Freddie continued.

“I think you’re gorgeous, darling. I love your mile long legs and your hips and your petite little breasts. That’s what makes you you. And I love you, and you wouldn’t be the same if you looked like me.”

Brianna contemplated it for a second. She looked into the mirror, and suddenly she saw what Freddie did: she was thin and flat-chested, so what? Other women would kill for those legs and that flat stomach.

She looked up at Freddie with a shy smile.

“Thank you.”

Freddie smiled, kissing her forehead.

“I’m only telling you the truth, darling.”


	47. Things Will Be Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Brianna discovers she's pregnant with her boyfriend's baby, once telling him she's pregnant, he dumps her claiming the baby isn't his and that she's been fooling around behind his back. She also tells her parents, which ends up for her being kicked out. Crying and upset, she goes to Freddie's house to stay and along the way the two develop feelings for each other.

This whole thing was a fucking mess. 

She thought things would go at least a little bit more snoothly: she sure as hell didn’t expect to be accused of cheating, to be dumped and kicked out. 

Brianna didn’t expect everyone would leave her, one way or another. 

She didn’t expect to be completely alone.

And here she was, pregnant and without anyone in the world to be there for her. 

Except for her friend. 

Brianna broke down sobbing the minute Freddie opened the door, nearly knocking her onto the floor with how hard she threw herself at her. 

She cried and cried, face buried in Freddie’s neck until she could brokenly tell what was going on. 

“Terrible monsters for leaving you. All of them. But I won’t. I won’t leave you.” Freddie promised, looking up at her with determination. 

“You can stay here as long as you like.”

She had nowhere else to go now, so Brianna stayed. And Freddie kept her promise: she didn’t leave her, didn’t kick her out. 

She was there for her all the way. 

A lot’s changed in those nine months, and the fact Brianna grew an entire baby wasn’t the only thing. 

She freaked out when she fell in love with Freddie, scared that this is just gonna end in chaos like her relationship before, but Freddie stuck to her promise again. 

Oh, and she reciprocated her feelings. 

Brianna started out alone, pregnant and desperate, and now she had a baby, the tiniest little boy, and a beautiful, caring girlfriend who greeted her with kisses in the morning. 

Maybe things all could change for the better.


	48. Softer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, implied smut

Anonymous asked: Freddie loves biting Brianna’s thighs now that they are much thicker and It drives Brianna mad with lust

The bast part of Brianna’s weight gain was probably her thighs. 

That was the part of her body that filled out the most, granting her a lovely pear shape that both her and Freddie adored. 

Freddie liked to use her thighs as pillows, purring them against like a cat, sometimes literally falling asleep on them. 

But even better, now she had more flesh to sink her teeth into whenever she felt like it. 

It was amazing, really, the feeling of the supple flesh yielding under her lips as she kissed and kneaded all over them, looking up at Brianna with dark eyes. 

She traced the faint stretch marks with her lips, tongue sneaking out just a little bit to lick them, causing Brianna to shiver softly. 

Freddie nipped playfully at the soft skin before immediately soothing the abused flesh with a kiss, nuzzling the warm skin. 

“You’re enjoying yourself.” Brianna stated, tugging on Freddie’s hair until she let out a soft whimper. 

“So are you.” Freddie replied, leaning in again to bite down on Brianna’s soft thigh, rolling the skin between her teeth until she managed to mark it up. 

It was true: Brianna’s eyes were dark and hungry as she watched her girlfriend place hickies all over her thick thighs, hands fisted in her hair. 

When Freddie gave the sharpest bite, into the sensitive inside of her thigh, Brianna growled and dragged her up by the hair, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. 

She rolled them over, straddling Freddie, making her let out a soft ‘oof’ at the added weight on top of her. 

Because, of course, those thighs felt pretty amazing like this too.


	49. Don't Deny It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain

Anonymous asked: We've seen brianna gain weight, what if it was freddie?

She was so fucking beautiful like this, Brianna just couldn’t take her eyes or hands off her. 

Freddie still insisted she didn’t gain that much weight, but come on. 

The red shirt she was wearing right now was more of a crop top at this point, completely ridden up to expose her soft stomach, and Brianna nearly drooled at the sight. 

Her old jeans were digging into her sides, accentuating her muffin top that spilled over them. Brianna didn’t even know how the hell she managed to wrestle those jeans on. 

And she was stuffing her face right now, again. It was hard to argue she didn’t gain weight like that. 

Brianna sneaked up behind her and grabbed a handful of her belly, squeezing it. Freddie jumped before turning, her cheeks pinkening in embarrassment. 

“You scared me.” she said softly, and Brianna only hummed, kneading her tummy mindlessly. 

“Don’t mind me.” Brianna purred, nuzzling Freddie’s chubby cheeks. 

“Keep eating.”

Freddie blushed even deeper, but she reached for another cookie. Brianna nodded encouragingly, watching like a hawk as Freddie stuffed it into her mouth, barely even chewing before swallowing. 

Brianna laughed, pinching her love handles lovingly. 

“And you keep denying your gluttony.” she murmured, massaging the soft expanse of flesh that was hanging out of Freddie’s shirt. 

Freddie tried to protest, but Brianna shut her up by pressing another cookie between her lips. 

“Live up to it, little Piggy. I surely don’t mind.”

She playfully slapped Freddie’s rear, making her whimper around the cookie in her mouth, but she kept eating, of course she did.


	50. The Catcaller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: racism, racial slurs, sexual harrassment, verbal harrassment

Anonymous asked: Freddie's walking with her girlfriend and a catcaller fetishizes her for being POC. Instead of insulting the catcaller (because that would only make the situation worse) she and her girlfriend ignore him but once they're alone Freddie freaks out

What started out as a nice walk with Brianna, soon turned into being harrassed. And she literally just walked.

“Funny” thing, the guy didn’t even harrass them for holding hands; in fact, he didn’t harrass Brianna. He only wanted to pick on Freddie.

“Damn.” He said, raking his eyes over Freddie.

“Got yourself a real exotic beauty, curly.”

Brianna gritted her teeth, pulling Freddie closer against her side. Just what they needed.

“Bet she knows the kama sutra, huh? You’re lucky.”

Freddie didn’t answer. She was practically vibrating with nerves against Brianna’s side, her grip tightening around her hand.

But she knew from experience talking back was dangerous, especially if you’re a woman.

And especially if you’re gay.

And especially if you’re a woman of color.

“Do you speak English, babe? You don’t seem like you do. But that’s okay, you know the word sex, right?”

Brianna pulled her along, walking quicker. She didn’t like where this was going either.

“What is your problem? Asians are hot! Is is true that her pussy is vertical? Or is that only true for the Japs? Why don’t you answer me?”

Brianna was now dragging Freddie with her, speedwalking as fast as they could. The guy lost interest in them, thankfully, and didn’t follow them.

Once the imminent danger was gone, Freddie slumped against Brianna.

Tears were welling in her eyes, and she was shaking like a leaf. Brianna wrapped her arms around her tight, holding her close.

“He’s gone.” she said softly, shushing Freddie.

Freddie let out a shaky breath, tucking her face away in Brianna’s neck.

“I wanna vomit…”

“I know.” Brianna said, kissing the top of her head.

Freddie was now crying into her arms, much more shaken than she first looked like.

She was used to racist comments, but these ones were particularly disgusting, and it all happened with Brianna around, making it all the more terrible.

Brianna hugged her as tight as she could, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down.

They decided to go home instead fo a proper cuddle, as Freddie was still shaken.

Brianna hoped the guy will be hit by a truck.


	51. Sybian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: toys

Anonymous asked: Freddie riding a sybian? Any pairing!

“That’s it, gorgeous.”

Freddie moaned at the praise, throwing her head back, baring the long column of her throat, and Brianna couldn’t resist littering kisses all over it.

She slipped her hand between Freddie’s legs, feeling where the vibrator disappeared inside her, and she grinned as Freddie gushed more over her hand.

“You like it?” Brianna purred, teasing a finger over Freddie’s oversensitive clit, making her cry out.

“You like riding that thick dildo?”

Freddie nodded jerkily, rolling her hips against the saddle, gripping onto the handles to keep herself balanced.

Brianna pinched her nipple, rolling it between her fingers and Freddie whimpered, her mouth forming a perfect little ‘oh’, and she started bouncing with abandon.

The sight of Freddie riding the toy like her life depended on it, her breasts bouncing up and down with her movements, leaking all over the saddle desperately was absolutely doing things to Brianna.

She leaned down to suck Freddie’s nipple into her mouth, her other hand gripping her breast possesively, making her whine.

“Come on, Kitten.” Brianna breathed against her skin, giving her a sharp little nip,

“ride yourself into orgasm.”

Freddie cried out, nearly drooling as she slammed her hips down hard, babbling incoherently, and Brianna couldn’t stop cooing to her, encouraging her lover through it.

Freddie complied, sobbing as she came, her thighs shaking around the saddle, tears streaming down her face.

“Wonderful.” Brianna purred, stroking her sweaty hair.“

"So perfect.”

Freddie gave a breathy little giggle, letting Brianna help her off the sybian.


	52. Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: angst, terminal illness, death mention

killerqueen-slash asked: Brianna and Freddie learn some devastating news considering Freddie's health.

“You don’t have to stay, you know.”

Brianna looked up, utterly confused. She couldn’t even comprehend what Freddie was saying.

“What are you talking about?” she asked, her voice rough and scratchy from crying.

Freddie swallowed thickly before she could speak again.

“You know what the doctor said…”

Brianna knew. Of course she did. She could never forget those words again.

“I know.” she said quietly, looking down on her lap.

“Then you understand.” Freddie said, voice barely above a whisper.

“I won’t stick around for much longer, and…”

“You don’t know that!” Brianna snapped, then immediately hated herself for startling her lover.

“I’m sorry.” She said, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

“They could still find a cure, or…”

Freddie covered her mouth with her hand. There were tears in her eyes too.

“I don’t want you to get your hopes up, darling. And I don’t want you to stick around for someone who will die soon.”

These words shattered Brianna’s heart into a million pieces. She didn’t want to hear it. She wanted to pretend it wasn’t true.

But she had to face it, eventually.

“I won’t go.” Brianna said, determined. She grabbed Freddie’s hand, squeezing it.

“I won’t leave you.”

How could she? She loved Freddie more than anyone, more than anything.

“Darling…” Freddie tried again, tears streaming down her face.

It was now Brianna’s turn to shut her up, by kissing her and holding her close, a silent promise that she will be there, until they still have time.

They didn’t bring the topic up for the rest of the day.


	53. Who Won In The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: death, major character death, funeral, angst

killerqueen-slash asked: At Freddie’s funeral, Freddie’s ex arrives at the church to give his sympathies. Brianna hates that he’s there but will tolerate him, until she hears from others about hearing him say after the funeral; “Well, I guess I won in the end”. She’s pissed, but the tables have turned on the ex when it comes to reading of the will (Brianna gets everything even Freddie’s ashes, while the ex only gets a necklace which surprisingly it’s the necklace that he gave Freddie).

Brianna hated that manipulative son of a bitch. 

He was parading around the funeral with a grin on his face. He was smiling. At a funeral. 

Brianna wanted to slap him across the face. Everyone was cooing to him, giving him their condolences. 

They weren’t even in love, Brianna wanted to scream. He was just a friend, a friend who turned against them. 

Mark said he was okay when Freddie came out as a lesbian. It’s okay, he said. I guess I felt that you never really loved me the way I loved you. 

Brianna really thought he was a loyal friend. Freddie trusted him, so he should have been, right? 

Except, he was now telling everyone he was her “common law husband”, and that he was grieving a great love. 

Brianna just wanted to strangle him. 

But she wasn’t there for this person. She was there for Freddie. 

The people who actually knew her and Freddie, gave their condolences to her instead, hugged her tight and told her it’s gonna be all okay. 

How would it be, Brianna chuckled bitterly. 

How would it be, when Freddie wasn’t here anymore? 

She expected herself to break down sobbing during the funeral, but she could only offer silent tears. Freddie wouldn’t want her to make a scene. 

*

If Brianna thought Mark was awful during the funeral, he was a straight up monster after that. 

Janet Reid sought Brianna out with a hand on her arm, and with a grim face. 

“Brianna, I think there’s something you need to know.”

I just buried the love of my life, what could possibly be worse? Brianna wanted to ask. 

“Uhm… So, I talked to Mark Austen. I knew they were friends. I thought he was sad, so I wanted to comfort him, and… He just smirked at me, and said- I quote- ‘I guess I won in the end, didn’t I?" 

The growl that was ripped out of Brianna’s throat was almost inhuman. 

What a fucking monster. How dare he say he that? How could someone be so money and power hungry, that all they care about at a funeral of a friend, is how much will they earn from the will!? 

*

Brianna was never truly spiritual, but she believed Freddie looked down on them that day, and saw what happened. 

Mark was grinning through the will reading too- did he have any other facial expression, Brianna wondered. 

That stupid grin was wiped off his face when it was announced that the only thing he got was a necklace he bought Freddie while they were in somewhat of a relationship. 

And Brianna got everything else: the house, the ashes. Everything. 

She wanted to get up in Mark’s face and tell him that it was her who won, but she wasn’t like this. Let him boil in his misguided greed. He may have been able to manipulate Freddie in her life, but he couldn’t reach her now. 

Brianna clutched the ashes close, as if she was giving Freddie a hug, and muttered a quiet thank you.


	54. The Cheerleader And The Football Player Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 can be found in Joger Request Fills!

Anonymous asked: The cheerleader reg football player Joan au was so cute! What about them going on a double date with their close friends, super nerd Brianna and super popular/beautiful Freddie. Opposites attract kinda thing.

Freddie and Brianna were already waiting for them in the pizzeria, eating each other’s face as per usual. 

They only looked up when Regina and Joan arrived, and they both flashed them bright smiles. 

“Good match?” Brianna asked, pushing her thick glasses further up on her nose. 

Joan was still wearing her football gear, a little gross and sweaty, but she waa grinning all the same. 

Regina was still in her cheerleader uniform, her hair a little mussed, and she was still clearly high on adrenaline, bouncing around. 

“Our team won.” Joan said proudly, pulling out a chair for Regina who cooed at her. 

“See what a gentlewoman Deaky is?” Freddie asked, turning to Brianna. 

“Why don’t you pull chairs out for me?’‘ 

Brianna rolled her eyes, wrapping an arm around Freddie’s shoulder and pressing a gentle kiss onto her cheek. 

"You’re already so spoiled.”

“I’m not!” Freddie huffed, but Brianna ignored her protests, and kept pressing kisses all over her cheeks. 

“I’m pretty sure you are.” Joan grinned, squeezing Regina’s thigh lovingly. 

“Just like this one here.”

“Hey!” Regina whined, throwing a napkin at her, but Joan just laughed. 

They could be as noisy and gross as they wanted: they were the biggest power couples around here, no one wanted to mess with them!


	55. A Shoulder To Cry On

Anonymous asked: One of Freddie's girlfriends broke up with her over the phone. Freddie is utterly heartbroken and is crying her eyes out. Luckily, there is Brianna to comfort her just the way she needs.

It was heartbreaking to see Freddie like that, hunched on herself and her face soaked in tears.

Brianna offered her a mug of tea, but Freddie declined, snifling.

“I just don’t understand.” Freddie said quietly, looking up at Brianna with the saddest eyes she had ever seen.

“Who breaks up over a phone call? It’s such a low thing to do.”

“It is.” Brianna agreed, sitting down next to Freddie and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

She didn’t want to admit that she was quite thrilled about Freddie’s breakup: that girl was awful to her.

And then there was the fact that Brianna was madly in love with Freddie, of course.

Freddie let out a shaky breath, leaning her head on Brianna’s shoulder.

“I must be a terrible person.” She whimpered. “I don’t even deserve being broken up with in person.”

“Don’t say that.” Brianna said gently but firmly, cupping her cheek.

“You are a wonderful person. She didn’t deserve you anyway.”

She must have lost her mind in that second, because Freddie was so beautiful, so small and vulnerable, and Brianna couldn’t resist kissing her.

She immediately pulled away when she realized what she did, spluttering.

“God, I’m so sorry.” she stuttered, her cheeks growing red.

Before she could give an explanation, Freddie’s lips were on hers, kissing her deeply, half climbing into Brianna’s lap.

And how could Brianna deny her anything?

She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into her lap, kissing and caressing her until Freddie’s sad sighs turned happy, smiling against Brianna’s lips.


	56. The Care You Deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nipple-licking

Anonymous asked: Frian fluff: Freddie lost her v card with someone she didn't like. It was a bad experience for her because that person also treated her badly. Now being in a relationship with Brianna, she has a fear to open up to her and to be intimate. Brianna is super sweet and gentle towards her and also super patient and loving

Freddie shivered softly as Brianna kissed all over her cheeks and neck, gently caressing the soft skin. 

Brianna didn’t ask what was wrong, because she knew it, and she fully intended to help Freddie get over her fears. 

She knew about the girl who only cared about her own pleasure, who constantly belittled Freddie and called her stupid and pushed her away whenever Freddie tried to go in for a cuddle. 

Being open about her feelings, or having sex, for that matter, was a focal point, because Freddie struggled with both. 

Thankfully, Brianna was there to help her. 

“You’re beautiful.” Brianna whispered, trailing kisses down Freddie’s chest. 

“And smart, and lovely, and funny, and adorable.”

She accentuated each words with a little kiss, and Freddie sighed happily, blushing and squirming from all the attention. 

“It’s true.” Brianna promised, giving her a soft smile. 

“You are so perfect.”

She moved up to kiss Freddie gently, making her hum against her lips, wrapping her arms around Brianna’s neck to pull her close. 

“You are perfect too, darling.” Freddie whispered, blushing harder at the gentle, sincere look Brianna gave her. 

The brunette moved down again, continuing to pepper kisses all over Freddie’s chest before taking a nipple into her mouth, sucking on it gently. 

Freddie let out a soft little moan, shivering as Brianna kept kissing and admiring her chest. 

“I’m going to take such good care of you.” Brianna promised, kissing Freddie’s belly. 

“The kind of care you deserve.”


	57. I Kissed A Girl (And I Liked It)

Anonymous asked: Brianna being Freddie's first girl kiss 💋

Freddie was aware she was buzzing with nerves, and the only thing that happened was their knees touching as they sat next to one another on the bench.

But Brianna was so pretty, and she smelled so good, and she sat so close to Freddie, and…

“You’re beautiful.” Brianna said softly, blushing a little as looked at Freddie, taking her in.

Freddie ducked her head sheepishly, her own cheeks pinkening.

“So are you.”

Brianna smiled softly, placing a tentative hand on Freddie’s knee that had the breath hitch in the shorter girl’s throat.

“Freddie.” Brianna said gently, making Freddie look up shyly,

“Can I kiss you? We don’t have to, if you feel like it’s too much.”

Freddie swallowed thickly, stumbling a little over her words as she said: “No, it’s okay, I mean, I… Okay.”

Brianna cupped her cheek gently and pressed their lips together; Freddie honestly felt like she was flying.

She has never kissed another girl before, and it was perfect: their lips fitted together just right, warm and soft, and Brianna’s hand was gentle on her face.

They pulled apart, and Brianna gave her a small smile.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Freddie breathed, beaming.

“This was perfect for a first, I gotta admit.”


	58. The Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: blood, biting

Anonymous asked: Vampire!Brianna biting Freddie and Freddie getting pure pleasure out of it? :o

Brianna gently brushed Freddie’s hair aside, baring her beautiful neck, and Freddie sighed softly, already squirming on her lap.

The vein was throbbing under the skin, and Brianna was grateful she fed before.

Otherwise, she didn’t know how she would resist.

She nosed along Freddie’s neck, breathing in her sweet scent. She never met anyone who smelled as good as Freddie, and it was making her head swim.

“Please…” Freddie whimpered, tilting her head to the side to show off more of her neck.

“I’m ready.”

Brianna smirked, placing a kiss just under her pulse point. She could feel her fangs tingling with excitement.

“Never met anyone who was so eager about being bitten by a vampire.” Brianna laughed, and Freddie snorted.

“Well, I’m not just anybody. Come on, darling…”

Her voice was so needy, and Brianna couldn’t deny her anymore: she sunk her fangs into the soft skin, making Freddie whimper.

She drained a little blood - not enough to either wake up her own hunger or to hurt Freddie- but just enough to put her into that sweet headspace Brianna liked so much.

Freddie’s lips were parted on beautiful little moans and pants, eyelashes fluttering in bliss as she tilted her head back.

Brianna pulled back, licking a tiny drop of blood off, and Freddie gave a soft whine.

“How was it?” she asked, grinning when Freddie blushed.

“Great.” Freddie said softly, gingerly touching her neck. “But now you turned me on.”

Brianna laughed, squeezing her hips playfully.

“I can do something about that too.”

Freddie grinned, pressing their lips together in a kiss that very faintly tasted of blood.


	59. Let's Leave Already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: clit massage, implied smut

killerqueen-slash asked: At the library, Freddie is bored out of her mind while Brianna is preoccupied with reading and tells her about more minutes before they could leave. Cheekily with Brianna not looking, Freddie slips her hand in Brianna's pants.

Freddie huffed impatiently, propping her chin up on her folded arms over the table. She was aware she must have looked like a petulant child, but she didn’t care.

Brianna was so occupied with her stupid book that she barely aknowledged Freddie, and she was getting antsy from not getting any attention.

She rubbed her cheek against Brianna’s hand like a cat, and her girlfriend gently petted her hair before going back to her book.

“Thirty minutes, and we can leave, I promise.” Brianna said, but she wasn’t even looking at Freddie, she was occupied with that book again.

Freddie groaned. Thirty minutes!? That’s an awfully long time. She needs to get Brianna to leave with her sooner…

An idea formed in her head, and she quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. The bored librarian was watching something on her laptop, and there was only one person, completely buried in his book.

Freddie scooted closer and slipped her hand inside Brianna’s pants, making her gasp.

“Freddie…”

Freddie didn’t reply, just started rubbing her through her underwear, grinning when she could feel the damp patch spreading.

Brianna bit her lip to hold back her moans, but she started softly rolling her hips against Freddie’s hand.

Freddie let her hand wander under her panties, gently rubbing her clit, and Brianna flushed beet red, her entire body shivering from the sensation.

“Should we leave?” Freddie teased, pressing down on the sensitive nub harder, and Brianna nearly squeaked.

“Okay.” she said, her voice more high-pitched than usual.

Freddie pulled her hand back with a smirk.

Finally.


	60. Make It Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

killerqueen-slash asked: After watching the interview where Freddie admits that she always wanted to do Brianna. Brianna goes to garden lodge, to her luck Freddie isn’t home, she goes to the bedroom to strip herself of her clothing and wears one of the Kimonos that Freddie has bought. When Freddie comes back, she’s greeted by Brianna in her room.

It sounded like a joke to people who didn’t know Freddie: she was always flirty after all, and people tended not to take her comments seriously.

But Brianna knew she was being honest when she told thw interviewer in a joking tone, that if she had to pick someone from her own band to sleep with, it would be Brianna.

“I mean, have you seen her, darling?” Freddie teased.

“Those long fingers? And she plays the guitar, I’m pretty sure she has…. Skills. And she has fantastic legs, I would absolutely tap that. ”

The interviewer just laughed, but Brianna blushed heavily as she watched it, her skin prickling with heat. Freddie just admitted that she would sleep with her!

Brianna knew her enough to know that look in her eyes: she meant it. She was into Brianna as much as she was into Freddie.

Now she only had to take direct action so it wouldn’t only stay a fantasy.

*

She was lucky: no one was home when she arrived at Garden Lodge, and she opened the door with her spare key.

She sneaked into Freddie’s bedroom and grabbed a lovely navy blue kimono from the stand, stripping off her clothes and putting it on.

Again, she knew Freddie well: finding her crush wearing nothing but one of her kimonos would definitely make her go wild.

The kimono was a little short on her, but Brianna didn’t mind: it put her legs on fantastic display.

Just as she settled on the bed, the door opened to reveal Freddie, who gasped, going red in the face.

“Hello, there.” Brianna purred, and Freddie swallowed audibly.

“I watched your interview.” Brianna said, spreading her legs just a little bit, letting the kimono slip further up on her slim thighs, making Freddie ogle them shamelessly.

“I’m glad you did.” Freddie growled, all but throwing her bag down and pouncing on Brianna, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss, her hand slipping under the kimono.

Brianna couldn’t help but grin against her mouth.

This went even easier than she thought.


	61. White Booty Shorts

Anonymous asked: Freddie prancing around in white booty shorts (the one she wore during the concert in Montreal) 😏

Brianna had seen many outfits of Freddie’s that quite managed to take her breath away.

But those damn white shorts nearly sent her into cardiac arrest.

When she pranced out onto the stage in them, Brianna’s fingers nearly faltered on her guitar, and she was sure her eyes were all but bulging out of her head.

The shorts were absolutely amazing, and fucking hot, to put it simply.

It was just short enough to put Freddie’s gorgeous, tanned legs on display, the bright white creating a fantastic contrast with her beautiful skin tone.

And the way they hugged her ass?

God save Brianna’s poor soul.

They were tight, and Freddie’s ass looked even rounded in them than usual, and Brianna’s hands were itching to squeeze it or give it a firm spank.

And then, of course, Freddie hopped up to her, and started grinding against her crotch.

That was usually a distracting occurence, but it was even more so now, with those damn shorts, and Brianna needed all her self control not to rip them off Freddie.

The little minx definitely knew what her new outfit was doing to Brianna, because she smirked, dropping low and bending over, pushing her ass out as far as she could.

Brianna was playing the songs from muscle memory, because her eyes were fixated on the delicious buns that Freddie kept shaking in her face.

The moment they walked off stage, Brianna handed her guitar to one of the roadies, then ran after Freddie like a madwoman.

When she reached her, she gave Freddie’s ass the biggest slap she could muster, and the sound echoed around them.

Freddie squealed, jumping and covering her butt with her hands to save herself from another surprise attack.

“Fuck, I needed this.” Brianna sighed happily, pulling Freddie flush against her. Her hands went to her butt and grabbed a big handful, squeezing it possessively.

“I’m glad the shorts worked.” Freddie giggled, letting Brianna knead her butt to her heart’s content.

“Of course they worked.” Brianna growled, patting Freddie’s butt playfully.

“Of fucking course they worked.”


	62. Not Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: miscarriage, angst

killerqueen-slash asked: Brianna miscarries hers and Freddie's child, she blames herself for what had happened.

She looked and felt utterly miserable, curled up into a tiny ball on the bed, the blanket pulled up to her chin.

That was the most awful thing that had ever happened to her, to them. How were they supposed to move on now?

Brianna felt a gentle hand caress her hair - it was in dire need of a wash- and she sighed, burrowing deeper into the blankets.

Freddie curled up around her, tucking her face away into her neck, stroking a hand up and down Brianna’s arm.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Freddie said softly, something that she kept repeating for the past few days.

Brianna shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Of course it was.” she said, her voice shuddering.

“I shouldn’t have kept playing. I killed our baby.”

“You didn’t.” Freddie said, her arms tightening around Brianna.

“The doc said you could continue playing, if you take it easy, and you did. It was just bad luck.”

Brianna chuckled bitterly, letting the tears run down her face freely.

“Bad luck, huh? Our baby is dead, and they had to remove my womb. I ruined everything.”

She was openly sobbing now, and Freddie pulled her against her chest, shushing her gently.

“You didn’t.”

Brianna gave a pathetic whine, and Freddie kissed her forehead gently.

“I know you don’t believe me now, but… One day, you’ll realize you couldn’t do anything to prevent this.”

She brushed a curl out of Brianna’s face, gently pressing their foreheads together.

“And one day, we’ll get through this. Like we always do.”

Brianna just hoped that day would come soon.


	63. I'm Gonna Marry You First

Anonymous asked: Freddie's parents told her that they are arranging a marriage for her, with some jerk of a guy of course. Freddie doesn't even like guys, and she feels disgusted, betrayed, and humiliated, so she runs off at Brianna's place crying her eyes out. Brianna is like "they can't arrange your marriage because I will marry you first".

The second the door opened, Freddie flung herself into Brianna’s arms, letting out a heart wrenching sob.

Brianna gasped, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and pulling her close, letting her cry into her chest.

“What happened?” Brianna asked softly, stroking Freddie’s hair.

Freddie gave a little whine, clutching onto Brianna’s shirt harder.

“I hate my parents.” Freddie cried, her body trembling with her sobs.

Brianna rubbed comforting circles onto her back, trying to ease the sobs.

“What did they do?” she asked, and her voice already had a bitter edge to it. She hated anyone who would hurt her precious Freddie.

“They found me someone.” Freddie croaked, visibly shivering in Brianna’s arms.

“They want me to marry him.”

Brianna sighed deeply, her arms tightening around her protectively. She couldn’t let this happen to Freddie, she just couldn’t.

“I hate this so much.” Freddie sobbed. She seemed even tinier than usual, so hurt and desperate, it made Brianna’s heart ache.

“They can’t make you marry him.” Brianna said, determined. Before Freddie could say anything, she continued:

“Because I’m gonna marry you first.”

Freddie snorted softly, a little smile tugging on her lips.

“That’s not legal.”

“I don’t care.” Brianna said, cupping Freddie’s cheeks.

“I love you, and we’re gonna get married.”

Freddie laughed a little wetly, letting Brianna pull her into a gentle kiss.

Freddie just wished it could actually happen.


	64. The Very First Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: periods

Anonymous asked: Freddie got her first period and she has no idea what is going on, and why does it hurt so much. Brianna is there for her

Poor thing was curled up on the bed in a tiny ball, her cheeks pale and her hair all sweaty, and the sight made Brianna’s heart ache.

She sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair gently, and Freddie gave a soft whimper.

“What is happening to me?” Freddie asked, her voice trembling. She looked even smaller and more vulnerable than usual, and it kicked Brianna’s protective instincts into full gear.

She gathered Freddie up in her arms and pulled her onto her lap, letting her tuck her face away in her neck.

“So, your Mum never talked to you about this?” she asked, caressing Freddie’s back.

Freddie shook her head, curling up even smaller.

“This is your period.” Brianna said softly.

“It’s normal. It means you’re healthy.”

“There’s so much blood.” Freddie cried, her tears soaking Brianna’s shirt.

“And my belly hurts…”

“I know.” Brianna said, sneaking a hand between them to caress Freddie’s lower belly.

“It comes with this, unfortunately. But it will pass in a week at most.”

Freddie whined, and Brianna gently laid her down on the bed, rucking up her shirt to splay her palm over Freddie’s stomach.

She started rubbing comforting circles onto it, easing the cramps, and she could feel Freddie relax beneath her touch.

Brianna truly didn’t understand why Freddie’s mum didn’t talk to her daughter about this; why was this a taboo? Her own mother explained everything to her.

But now she could play the role of the caretaker: if her Mum wasn’t there for her, then Brianna will be.

“Feeling better?” Brianna asked, gently massaging the part where Freddie’s belly was the most bloated.

“A little.” Freddie admitted softly, and Brianna kissed her forehead.

“I’m gonna get you a heating pad.”

“Cuddle first.” Freddie demanded, and Brianna laughed, already pulling her back into her arms.

If this is what her girlfriend needed, Brianna sure won’t deny her.


	65. Professor/Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, vaginal fingering, roleplaying, light dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Frian professor/student smut

Brianna grinned as Freddie squirmed on her lap, looking the perfect mix of innocent and sultry, fiddling with Brianna’s tie.

“I would do anything to get that good grade.” Freddie repeated, blinking down at Brianna innocently.

Brianna hummed, raking her eyes over her form appreciatively. Freddie was wearing a short plaid skirt and a white blouse that was unbuttoned, putting her bra on display. She also wore knee high socks, really looking the part.

“Anything?” Brianna husked, sneaking a hand under Freddie’s skirt, cupping her through her tiny panties.

Freddie gave a soft whimper, bucking against her hand.

“Yes, Miss May. Anything.”

Brianna slipped a hand under the thong, grinning at how wet Freddie already was. She slipped a finger inside her, pumping her teasingly, and Freddie whined, squirming on her lap impatiently.

Brianna spanked her ass with her other hand, causing Freddie to moan and clench around her finger, needing more.

“Get down on your knees then, and pleasure me.” Brianna ordered, retrieving her finger.

Freddie whined a little at the loss, but she obeyed, sinking to her knees in front of Brianna and unclasping her belt.

Brianna watched with a smirk as Freddie dragged her pants and underwear down before leaning in to lick a long stripe across her wet folds.

Brianna tossed her head back with a moan, her fingers grabbing onto Freddie’s hair to pull her closer.

Freddie was licking into her greedily, grabbing onto Brianna’s thighs for support as she moaned around her clit obscenely.

Brianna reached forward and dragged Freddie’s bra down to free her breasts, teasingly pinching a nipple.

“Play with your breasts.” Brianna ordered, and Freddie’s hands flew to obey her.

“You need to put on a show for me if you want to pass this class.”

Freddie wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked on it with a low hum, making Brianna groan. She kept pinching and pulling on her nipples, spreading her legs needily.

“Make me cum, and then I might fuck you.” Brianna promised, and Freddie sucked on her clit eagerly, the loud slurping sounds filling the room.

This roleplay was so typical and cheap, and yet, Brianna was gushing all over Freddie’s face, her body burning up with arousal: it was always fun to play with Freddie, that was for sure.


	66. Stupid Satin Dresses

Anonymous asked: Brianna and Freddie want to buy matching satin dresses. When Freddie tried on her dress, it fitted her like she was born in it: it was falling in graceful folds around her hips, her boobs looked even rounder in it, and the material highlighted her tiny waist so it looked even smaller. Brianna tried on that exact dress and it didn't suit her that good. She is skinny, she has no boobs and her legs look like two sticks. The dress just awkwardly hangs around her. She is crying in disappointment

It seemed like a great idea at first: what’s better than buying matching dresses for the next party they wanted to attend?

They marched into the shop hand in hand, giggling like two children excited for Christmas as they got ready to hunt for the perfect dresses.

Freddie found herself a gorgeous burgundy one while Brianna went for a soft peach colored one, and they occupied the nearest dressing booth to try them on.

(Of course, they only got to to actually dressing up after they made out for several long minutes, because come on. It was a secluded little area, it was too tempting.)

Freddie looked like a dream in her dress: it fit perfectly.

It perfectly emphasized her small waist and her lovely curves, her rounded hips and her ample breasts, and Brianna couldn’t resist whistling lowly when Freddie turned around.

The grin quickly disappeared from her face when she tried on her own dress.

The same type that looked great on Freddie, looked awkward on Brianna, in her humble opinion.

The dress only emphasized her flat chest and the lack of curves; even her legs seemed too thin all on out on display.

Brianna didn’t even realize she was crying until Freddie gently started wiping her tears away.

“What’s wrong?” Freddie asked softly, and Brianna let out a shuddering breath, pulling on the dress.

“I look awful in this.”

“No you don’t.” Freddie promised, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss her.

“Brianna, you’re gorgeous.”

“No, you’re the one who’s gorgeous.” Brianna protested.

“I’m so flat. I look like a stick figure.”

“Not at all.” Freddie said, squeezing her hand lovingly.

“Darling, you’re beautiful. Believe me, okay? You look mesmerizing in this dress.”

Brianna sighed, looking into the mirror. After having calmed down a little, she had to admit it wasn’t that bad.

And since her girlfriend kept complimenting her with genuine adoration in her eyes, Brianna actually started to believe her.


	67. That's How It's Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: bullying

Anonymous asked: Highschool AU: Some mean girl is harassing Freddie for her big teeth telling her all sorts of nasty things like "How do you even kiss with those teeth? Oh, wait, you don't." Freddie is almost crying at this point because she really never had her first kiss. Brianna approaches her and kisses Freddie to show everyone how it is done.

Freddie really thought she was going to have a day free of bullying today, but she was wrong again.

Kaleigh “accidentally” bumped into her, letting out a dramatic gasp and pushing on Freddie’s shoulder.

“Watch where you’re going! Or maybe you can’t see your feet before your teeth go past your knees?”

Freddie ducked her head, sucking on her lip. She really didn’t want to engage in this, but when Kaleigh started this, she refused to back down.

“You can’t hide them, little mouse. They are way too big for that.”

Freddie felt tears gather in her eyes, especially when she heard the snickers from around them.

“How do you even kiss with those teeth? Oh wait, you don’t.” Kaleigh teased, and this was the final blow.

The tears started streaming down Freddie’s face, and her cheeks burned in humiliation.

Kaleigh was right: she has never been kissed. Maybe because she was so ugly. Maybe that’s why Brianna, her crush didn’t love her back…

As if her thoughts summoned her, Brianna appeared, grabbing Freddie and pulling her into a deep kiss, making Kaleigh gasp.

Freddie’s eyes fluttered shut as Brianna pushed her tongue past her lips, eagerly exploring her mouth, her hands gripping her hips.

Brianna finally pulled back, giving Kaleigh a smug look.

“This is how she does it.” she spat, and Kaleigh quickly scurried away; it was best not to be around when Brianna May got angry.

“What was this about?” Freddie asked, blushing. Brianna gently caressed her cheek, smiling down at her.

“I always wanted to do this.” she said, also blushing a little.

“And now I finally had an excuse.”

With that, she pulled Freddie back into a kiss, and Freddie sighed happily, melting into her arms.

The kiss was amazing, and her teeth weren’t in the way at all.


	68. Some More Sugar Mommy/Sugar Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, public sex

Anonymous asked: Sugar Baby Freddie and Sugar Mommy Brianna on a first date? It was supposed to be a first normal and cute date but pretty quickly it turns dirty in public... (I just love them so much!)

“Have you eaten lobster yet?”

Freddie looked up from the menu and shook her head shyly. Of course she haven’t, she never had the money for it.

This wasn’t an issue anymore, though.

“Then you must try it.” Brianna said softly, taking Freddie’s hand into hers, rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand.

Freddie smiled, blushing softly as Brianna raked her eyes over her appreciatively.

She was wearing the dress Brianna sent her a few weeks ago as well as the necklace, and she could tell Brianna really enjoyed seeing her decked out in all the expensive stuff she bought her.

“You look beautiful.” Brianna said, placing her hand on Freddie’s thighs under the table.

“Thank you. You look gorgeous, too.” Freddie said, licking her lips as she took in Brianna’s pinstripe suit.

Brianna grinned, sliding her palm further up on Freddie’s thighs until her hand was dangerously close to her panties.

“Darling…” Freddie laughed softly, then it turned into a gasp as Brianna cupped her through her lacy panties.

“What can I say?” Brianna laughed, rubbing Freddie slowly. “I like spoiling you rotten.”

With that, she slipped her hand beneath the thong. Freddie bit her lip to hold back a moan as Brianna started circling her clit with her fingers, pressing down ever so gently.

“Tell me to stop, and I will.” Brianna promised, nuzzling Freddie’s neck.

“I only want the best for you, my beautiful little Kitten.”

“I don’t want you to stop.” Freddie breathed, and Brianna grinned, slipping her fingers inside her wet heat.

Freddie looked around: no one was paying attention to them, everyone was too occupied with their own disgustingly expensive meal.

She tucked her face away in Brianna’s neck, muffling her soft whimpers agains her skin as Brianna gently fingered her.

Brianna wasn’t demanding: she took her time, making sure to hit Freddie’s G-spot on every thrust. Every movement of her finger felt like a caress, and soon Freddie was trembling, clutching onto her own dress.

Brianna kissed her neck, her warm lips feeling like they lit Freddie’s skin on fire.

“Gorgeous.” Brianna whispered. Freddie blushed and squeezed her thighs together when her arousal made an embarrassing, squelching sound.

“No one can hear us.” Brianna promised, gently biting down on Freddie’s neck.

“Just give yourself over to the pleasure. Come for me, Kitten.”

That was enough for Freddie, and she did just that: she muffled her moan against Brianna’s neck, squeezing around Brianna’s fingers as she gently rocked against them, riding out her orgasm.

Just as Brianna gently pulled out, the waitress appeared at their table.

“Oh, look, the lobster is here.” Brianna announced. She thanked the waitress, then she sucked Freddie’s arousal off her fingers, causing her to nearly come on the spot again.

“I hope you’ll enjoy your meal.” Brianna said with a soft smile, making Freddie’s head spin.

“I…” Freddie started, feeling her cheeks heat up again,

“I’m enjoying it already.”


	69. Turning

killerqueen-slash asked: Frian - Freddie giving consent to vampire!Brianna to become a vampire as well.

Brianna asked her at least a thousand times if she really was sure.

“I am.” Freddie said, smiling up at her.

“I want to be with you forever.”

Brianna nodded, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. She felt hunger rise inside her as she felt the blood pulsating under Freddie’s skin.

“Last chance to back down.” Brianna said, and Freddie pulled her in closer, all but pushing her face against her neck.

“Do it.”

Brianna released her fangs and sunk them into Freddie’s neck, slowly draining her blood.

Freddie’s eyes rolled back in her head, and she started trashing, her survival instincts kicking in as Brianna drank more from her than usual.

Brianna pulled back when she felt Freddie was starting to get weak, her life essence flickering out. That was focal for turning someone into a vampire.

Brianna quickly pierced her own wrists with her teeth, holding it to Freddie’s lips.

“Drink, quickly.” she commanded, and Freddie did, drinking Brianna’s blood.

For a while, nothing happened. Then Freddie started trashing anf convulsing on the ground, terrified whimpers of pain leaving her lips.

“It’s gonna pass soon.” Brianna promised, holding her down so she wouldn’t hurt herself.

Freddie screamed as the pain flared through her body: it felt like her flesh was being ripped into pieces.

A cramp seized her body, then she went still, laying limply in Brianna’s arms.

Then she opened her eyes: they were red like Brianna’s.

Brianna gently pried her lips open, seeing the new fangs, and she smiled.

“Welcome to your endless life, Beautiful.”

Freddie smiled tiredly, leaning up to kiss Brianna, their fangs clashing in the process.


	70. Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: masturbation, vaginal fingering

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie stumbles upon Brianna having her “alone time” i.e: masturbating herself, in their bedroom. With Brianna not looking, Freddie sneaks in to help her out.

Brianna made the prettiest sounds, head tossed back against the pillow, her skin flushed.

A gorgeous sight, and it made Freddie’s blood boil in all the best ways.

She leaned against the doorframe and watched as Brianna fingered herself, eyes shut so she couldn’t see Freddie.

Freddie kept silent, sneaking inside as quietly as a cat, making sure not to blow her cover too quickly.

She sat next to Brianna on the bed and placed a hand on her thigh, causing her to snap her eyes open and blush.

“I could give you a hand, if you want.” Freddie purred, and Brianna’s eyes darkened.

“Sounds good to me.” Brianna chuckled breathily, continuing to fuck herself, all the while not breaking eye contact with Freddie.

Freddie smirked, placing her thumb on Brianna’s clit and started rubbing it in quick circles.

Brianna groaned from the double pleasure, her wrist moving quickly as she pumped herself faster, chasing her orgasm.

Freddie matched her pace on her clit, toying with the sensitive nub until Brianna’s back was arching off the bed.

“Can you come for me?” Freddie teased, pressing down on Brianna’s clit harder.

Brianna nodded, biting her lip as she hooked her fingers, deliberately hitting her own G-spot constantly.

Freddie flicked her clit playfully, and Brianna jabbed hard into her sweet spot, and she came with a long, deep moan.


	71. Smart Is The New Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: masturbation, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Freddie is the type of person who gets turned on by someone's intelligence. Brianna is a smart ass and when she begins to talk about stars and other intellectual stuff, Freddie can come just by listening to her even tho she doesn't understand a single word of it. She absolutely loves her brainy girlfriend

Maybe it was weird, maybe it was ridiculous, but fuck it, Freddie thought.

Her girlfriend was smart as hell, and it was the absolute sexiest thing.

Freddie has always found intelligence… Well, atrractive. No, straight up hot. It turned her on somehow.

And she had plenty of hotness with Brianna around.

She had no idea what Brianna was talking about, she could have been just talking gibberish for all she knew, but she didn’t care.

It sounded sexy, that was all she needed.

Brianna was currently reading her thesis to her, and Freddie squirmed on the bed, two fingers pumping in and out of herself.

Brianna looked up from her notes, giving her a smirk.

“You wanna know about the Zodiacal light?”

“Yes.” Freddie moaned, arching off the bed as she hit her G-spot.

“Tell me all about it.”

Brianna did, making sure to use the most professional words, and Freddie whimpered, adding a third finger.

She was just so insatiable whenever Brianna was being so fucking smart…

“And then the interplanetary dust…”

An extremely long formula came here, and so did Freddie: she tossed her head back against the pillow, ferociously fingering herself through her orgasm.

“Fuck, you’re so smart!” Freddie moaned, pressing down on her clit one last time.

Brianna laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

“You get off on the weirdest fucking things.”

“What can I say?” Freddie laughed, pulling her fingers out with a sated sigh,

“smart is the nex sexy.”


	72. The List

Anonymous asked: Freddie made a list of all the kinky things she wants to try with Brianna. She wants to tick them all off and is eager to try everything. Poor Brianna can't cope with a tempo. Also, she is embarrassed that someone might read that list because Freddie is carrying it with herself wherever they go because maybe she will think of anything else to add to it

“I think I’m gonna add food sex to the list.”

Brianna sighed and rolled her eyes as Freddie scribbled it down, clearly having no regards to the fact that Joan was sitting with them.

“Why?” Brianna asked with an exasperated sigh.

“The cake.” Freddie said simply, pointing at the dessert with her pen.

“I got inspired. I want to eat cake while you fuck me from behind.”

Brianna buried her flaming cheeks in her hands. Why, just why did Freddie have to carry this stupid list with her everywhere?

Instead of a bucket list, Freddie made a list of everything she wanted to try in bed, intent on checking off everything.

So far, they were through BDSM, public sex, they made a sex video, they even tried wax play…

And there was still so much on the list!

Brianna tried really hard to keep up with the list, but it wasn’t an easy task as it was ever expanding.

And Freddie literally carried it with herself everywhere!

Brianna was sure someone will find that list one day, and they will never live it down.

“You are impossible.” Brianna chuckled, but Freddie just grinned.

She added something else to the list, and Brianna was already scared what it was.


	73. Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, food sex

Anonymous asked: Ooof I definitely want to read about Freddie eating cake while Brianna is fucking her from behind 😏

Freddie nearly choked on the first bite as Brianna pushed into her, grabbing onto her hips.

The dildo stretched her out perfectly, and she eagerly pushed back against it, as well pushing another piece into her mouth.

It was… A strange combo, so to speak.

But a definitely enjoyable one.

Freddie moaned around the rich vanilla taste in her mouth as Brianna angled her hips, dragging the head of the toy over her G-spot.

“Let them eat cake, huh?” Brianna chuckled, snapping her hips forward again, eliciting another moan from Freddie.

“Fuck…” Freddie whimpered around a mouthful, barely swallowing it before already reaching for the next one.

There was something so exciting about this decadent feeling, being pleasured while eating the most amazing cake she has ever tasted, and her body felt like it was on fire.

“More…” Freddie whined, desperately clenching around Brianna’s strap.

Brianna lightly slapped her butt, causing Freddie to rock back against her, the sound of her moan indicating her mouth was full again.

“Of my strap, or the cake?” Brianna teased, reaching forward into the plate to scoop up a dollop of frosting.

“Both.” Freddie whined, opening her mouth obediently, and Brianna pushed her finger inside, swearing under her breath as Freddie sucked the digit clean.

Brianna switched to a quicker pace, really pounding into Freddie now, pulling the most beautiful little sounds out of her.

She grabbed a bigger slice and held it up to Freddie’s lips, and her girlfriend all but buried her face in the dessert, moaning obscenely at the taste or the feeling of the thick dildo fucking into her, Brianna couldn’t decide anymore.

“Finish the cake.” Brianna panted, her hips snapping forward against Freddie’s butt repeatedly.

“And I’ll make you cum.”

Freddie moaned happily, all but shoving her face inside the cake and gorging like her life depended on it.

It could have been even disgusting, but for some reason Brianna found it very hot: her girlfriend was so greedy, so spoiled, not caring about anything but eating and getting fucked…

Freddie came with a muffled moan around the next bite, happily grinding up against Brianna’s strap one last time.

Brianna watched as she licked her lips with a satisfied purr as well as sucked her messy fingers clean, and she couldn’t help crashing their lips together in a sugary kiss.


	74. This Is Real

Anonymous asked: Highschool AU: Brianna finally decides to tell Freddie she is in love with her. It didn't turn out the way Brianna was imagining it: Freddie started to cry when Brianna told her she is beautiful. Not because she was moved by a compliment but because she thought that Brianna is making fun of her. Everyone in school always made ironic comments about her looks, so when Brianna told her all those cute things she likes about her face it somehow sounded like a joke to her.

That was not the reaction Brianna expected. At all.

She finally gathered the courage to tell Freddie how she feels; she even brought a bouqet of yellow freesias.

But as she reached the end of her confession, Freddie started sobbing.

She covered her face with her hands and gave pathetic little sobs that clenched Brianna’s heart in an iron grip.

She had no idea what she did wrong. Was the fact that she was in love with Freddie such a terrible thing…?

“What’s wrong?” Brianna tried, and Freddie drew in a shaky breath.

“I’m so tired of this.” Freddie cried, wiping at her eyes.

“I’m so tired of people mock-confessing me and then laughing.”

Brianna gasped. What? People did this before?

“Freddie…”

“I know it’s a joke, and it hurts even more because it’s coming from you.” Freddie said brokenly, looking down on her feet.

“It happened before. People telling me that I have beautiful teeth, then turning around and laughing. It’s not funny, not to me.”

Brianna finally undersood what was going on here, and she shook her head, cupping Freddie’s cheeks.

“It’s not a joke, Freddie.” she promised, wiping Freddie’s tears away.

“I swear. I really do love you. And I really do think you’re beautiful.”

Freddie sighed, ducking her head. Brianna hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her face back up.

“I do. You’re the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Every part of you is perfect, and I really mean it. I would never joke about this. This… This is real.”

She pressed her lips against Freddie’s, making her gasp softly before relaxing into it.

“Do you swear on your life that you’re not joking?” Freddie asked shyly, and Brianna nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I swear. I love you.”

Freddie finally smiled, making Brianna’s heart flutter.

“I love you too.”

Brianna grinned, pulling Freddie into another kiss, holding her close, safe and protected from the assholes who hurt her.


	75. Some Tender Care

Anonymous asked: Brianna pampering Freddie when she is not feeling well, like making her tea, bringing her cookies and other sweets, making her warm and comfortable and they watch some cute cat videos that make Freddie laugh. Hope you're feeling better today babe 💛 - NinaMercury

Freddie looked up, a small smile spreading on her lips, and her chest filling with warmth.

Brianna walked in with a tray stacked with a steaming mug of tea as well as several packets of sweets and chocolate, and Freddie could seriously melt.

“You’re my savior.” she said weakly, and Brianna laughed, kissing her forehead.

“I’m just making sure you’ll survive. Are you okay?”

Freddie sighed, giving her a weak smile.

“I will be.”

Brianna sat next to her on the bed, grabbing a piece of chocolate and holding it up to Freddie’s lips.

“Seriously?” Freddie laughed, and Brianna nodded, grinning.

Freddie took the chocolate, munching on it happily, and Brianna wrapped an arm around her to hold her close.

Brianna proceeded to feed her all the sweets, and now Freddie was comfortably full, purring away on Brianna’s lap.

Brianna pulled up a few cat videos on her phone, knowing they always helped Freddie.

She was right: her girlfriend was laughing and cooing at the cats, a much more healthy color suffusing her cheeks.

“See, I told you. You’re gonna be just fine.” Brianna promised, wrapping a blanket around Freddie and cuddling her close.

No wonder all that gentle care made Freddie fall asleep in Brianna’s arms, truly feeling much better than before.


	76. Late Night Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, masturbation, vaginal fingering

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie, having a hard time sleeping, and is sitting at the piano. Brianna comes in, then offers to give Freddie a late night snack, she climbs on the piano sits on the top, legs open for Freddie.

Two large, warm hands placed themselves on her shoulder, massaging the tense knots slightly, and Freddie sighed happily.

She lolled her head back against Brianna, getting lost in the feelings of her hands working on her muscles.

“Why don’t you come back to bed?” Brianna offered softly, brushing Freddie’s hair out of the way so she could kiss her neck.

“I can’t sleep.” Freddie admitted, pressing down a chord on the piano with a frown.

“I might write a song or something.”

Brianna hummed, then fell silent for a while. Freddie thought she would tell her to get up from the piano, but that’s not what happened at all.

Instead, Brianna hopped onto the top of the piano, causing Freddie to gave a confused little noise.

“Maybe you just need a late night snack.” Brianna grinned, opening her legs wide.

The bathrobe slipped up, and Freddie could see she was wearing nothing underneath. She drew in a sharp breath, and Brianna gently caressed her cheeks.

Freddie took her up on her offer quickly, dropping to her knees and burying her face between Brianna’s thighs.

Brianna moaned softly, carding her fingers through Freddie’s hair as her girlfriend startes lapping at her wetness, humming at the taste.

Freddie pushed a hand down her own shorts, stroking her clit slowly. Brianna pulled her closer, lifting her hips to roll them against Freddie’s face.

Freddie had two fingers inside of herself now, pumping herself in rhythym of her tongue fucking in and out of Brianna, their muffled moans mingling.

Brianna laid back against the cool surface of the piano, closing her eyes in bliss as Freddie continued licking inside her, exploring every nook and cranny with her tongue.

Brianna came with a long moan, humping Freddie’s mouth before slumping against the piano lid.

Freddie followed soon, squeezing around her own fingers hungrily before she pulled her hand out with a satisfied sigh.

“Will you come to bed now?” Brianna laughed tiredly, and Freddie nodded, her eyelids already drooping with exhaustion.


	77. Only One Bed

Anonymous asked: Frian pre-relationship: Oh no, there is only one bed!

Freddie swallowed thickly as the door of the hotel room opened, revealing exactly what she was afraid of.

There was one single bed standing in the middle of the room, staring back at them mockingly.

“Uhm…” Brianna hummed, scratching the back of her neck.

Sleeping with Freddie in the same bed was a scary and exciting idea at the same time, and she tried to will her heart to calm down.

Freddie was in the same predicament: being this close to Brianna was a really adorable idea, but how could she sleep when her crush was so close!?

“Okay…” that was all Brianna could say, and Freddie nodded lamely.

Let’s just say, their night was pretty awkward.

It wasn’t enough that there was only one bed, it was pretty small too, and their bodies constantly touched, no matted how they tried to arrange themselves.

“Sorry.” Brianna stuttered after elbowing Freddie in the chest.

“This place is a little tight…”

“Yeah…” Freddie mumbled, trying not to scream as her hip bumped against Brianna’s.

Brianna was tall and lanky, and she took up most of the place, so Freddie curled up like a cat against her side as to not fall off the bed, and Brianna desperately wanted to cuddle her- but she couldn’t, Freddie didn’t even feel the same way…

“We should try to sleep.” Brianna offered, and Freddie nodded, relieved that the darkness hid her blush.

“Yeah… Good night.”

“Good night, Freddie.”

Neither of them got a blink of sleep, their hearts were pounding too fast from the feeling of being so close to one another.


	78. From Soul Sisters To Soulmates

Anonymous asked: Frian: From soul sisters to soul mates

There was this underlying emotion between them, always, that this could be, might be something more one day.

Their other friends always joked that they will get married eventually, but they always brushed it off with a nervous little laugh.

They were just friends, weren’t they?

At first, they were.

They felt so close to one another, like there was a magnet between them, drawing them to each other constantly.

Freddie couldn’t go a day without Brianna’s hugs- out of all of her friends, Brianna gave the best hugs.

And Brianna couldn’t help but feel very protective of her tiny, adorable friend.

So maybe, it was always there.

That feeling that this could turn deeper.

Freddie and Brianna didn’t even realize when it actually happened, when their strong bond turned even stronger: it just happened.

Brianna kissed her, just to know how it felt, and it was the most amazing, most natural thing in the whole world.

It was as if they were always meant to be together somehow: maybe this is why they have been so drawn to each other from the start.

But right now, they could only think about how amazing it felt to be in each other’s arms.


	79. Don't Play Hard To Get

Anonymous asked: Frian: Brianna is in love with Freddie for a while now. Freddie plays cold and so hard to get every time Brianna tries to flirt with her, and that turns Brianna on even more.

Brianna hopped up to Freddie, grinning down at her, causing Freddie to raise an eyebrow in question.

“Yeah?” she asked, with that almost bored tone, and that just made Brianna grin even wider.

“I’ve got tickets for that movie you wanted to see.”

Freddie hummed, sticking her nose up in the air.

“So?”

Brianna chuckled, stepping closer until she was in Freddie’s personal space.

“So, we should watch it together.”

Freddie gave a little whine, turning her back on Brianna eloqently.

“I’m sorry, I’m not interested.”

Brianna chuckled, wrapping her arms around Freddie from behind, making her squeak.

“That’s too bad.” she drawled, leaning close to Freddie’s ear.

“Because I really wanna take you.”

Freddie nearly broke character, just barely holding back a giggle as she pushed Brianna away gently.

“Sorry, but I’ve gotta go.” Freddie said in an overly posh tone, but Brianna grabbed her and pushed her back against the table.

“Don’t play hard to get, baby girl.” Brianna drawled, and that was it for Freddie: she burst out laughing, and Brianna followed soon.

“Sorry.” Freddie laughed, wiping the tears that spilled out from laughing too hard off.

“You are a very bad actor.”

Brianna chuckled, bopping Freddie on the nose lovingly.

“You’re being very mean, in the roleplay and outside.”

“I don’t even know why this turns you on.” Freddie admitted with a giggle, squealing when Brianna gripped her wrists.

“Maybe I just like breaking you in.” Brianna purred, and Freddie smirked, letting Brianna kiss her deeply.


	80. Lullaby

killerqueen-slash asked: Brianna singing a lullaby to her and Freddi's baby while breastfeeding, Freddie stands in the doorway and enjoys listening to her wife singing to their baby.

It wasn’t even a real lullaby, just something Brianna made up, but it made Freddie’s heart warm all the same.

Brianna didn’t even realize she was there, she was focused on their baby.

Their son was practically half asleep while eating, sated from the warm milk and the soothing melody.

To be honest, even Freddie felt a little drowsy.

Brianna’s voice just had that effect on her: she had a very warm, silky voice, perfect for calming someone down.

And seriously, this was just a beautiful picture, with Brianna breastfeeding their baby and singing to him, and Freddie felt herself fall in love deeper.

Brianna finally looked up, giving her a small smile.

She continued singing, but now she was singing to the both of them, and Freddie’s heart melted even more.

Their son gave a distressed little sound, and Brianna pulled him off her chest, burping him and then putting him down to sleep.

Then she joined the still transfixed Freddie, leading her back in the bedroom.


	81. Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Brianna ripping Freddie's clothes, from her blouse to the panties, in a heat of passion.

Freddie moaned as Brianna pushed her up against the wall, pushing a knee between her legs.

She kissed and nibbled all over Freddie’s neck, sucking marks into the skin.

Her hands traveled all over Freddie’s body, squeezing everywhere possessively until Freddie could barely breathe, so turned on by the sudden onslaught she couldn’t do anything just moan and loll her head back.

Brianna grabbed onto her blouse and ripped it open, making the buttons pop off and fly everywhere in the room.

“Fuck…” Freddie moaned, staring down at her destroyed blouse.

“Bri…”

Brianna didn’t reply, just rucked up her skirt before grabbing her panties, ripping them off too, and Freddie got almost embarrassingly wet.

“You are wild tonight.” Freddie laughed, squealing as Brianna tore her bra off, completely ruining the lacy garment.

Brianna was truly absolutely on fire tonight: she latched onto Freddie’s nipples, sucking on them hungrily while shoving two fingers inside Freddie’s wetness.

“Jesus, darling.” Freddie moaned, spreading her legs further apart as Brianna started ramming into her, hitting her G-spot on every thrust.

“What is going on with you tonight?"Freddie gasped, rolling her hips down against Brianna’s hand.

Brianna covered her mouth with her free hand in response, all but growling.

"No talking.”

Freddie whimpered in response, closing her eyes and just letting her wild, demanding


	82. Sex Under The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie & Brianna stargazing, Freddie jokes about probably fucking Brianna with the moonlight on her skin, causing Brianna to blush and feel wet immediately.

Of course Freddie had to ruin the romantic moment with her overly erotic comment.

Brianna was so lost in the stars above them, that she didn’t even realize Freddie was staring at her instead.

She glanced to the side, raising an eyebrow when she noticed Freddie’s smirk.

“What?” she asked suspiciously, and Freddie let out a husky laugh.

“You look so beautiful in the moonlight.” Freddie sighed dreamily.

“Makes me want to go down on you right now.”

Brianna blushed softly, and felt wet heat pool between her legs at the words.

Well, it’s not like she would mind…

“Okay.” Brianna said, and Freddie snorted.

“That’s it? I thought you would want to watch the stars some more.”

“No, no, you peaked my interest.” Brianna laughed, pulling Freddie into a kiss.

It didn’t take long for Freddie to get rid of Brianna’s jeans anf underwear, and she was between her legs in seconds, licking at her wetness.

Brianna looked up at the night sky, continuing to admire the stars as Freddie pleasured her with her tongue.

It was one hell of an experience, that was for sure.


	83. Horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Freddie jumping on Brianna, for who know how many times that day, feeling insanely horny. Brianna is exhausted but Freddie experience a very strong orgasm every time, like she haven't had sex for decades.

Freddie finally rolled off of Brianna’s face with a heavy sigh, and Brianna could finally catch her breath a little.

“Please, tell me you’re satisfied now.” Brianna groaned, massaging her aching jaw.

She had no ide what has gotten into Freddie today, but her girlfriend was extremely horny, constantly dragging Brianna into bed with her.

And Brianna could usually keep up with Freddie’s appetite, but not today.

Today, she was an absolute firecracker, and Brianna’s clit, fingers and jaw all felt like they were going to fall off.

“Please…” Freddie whined, rubbing her swollen clit against Brianna’s leg.

“Just one more round, please… ”

She tried to rile Brianna up by slipping a hand between her legs and rubbing her clit, but Brianna hissed, slapping her hand away.

“No…”

“Then fuck me.” Freddie whined, grabbing Brianna’s hand and pushing it between her legs. She was still soaking wet.

Brianna sighed, glancing to the side and spotting their strap-on: not a bad idea. She couldn’t move anymore.

She gathered it and strapped it on before laying back, pointing towards her crotch.

“Come on then, suit yourself.”

Freddie all but squealed, practically humping onto it. She started riding it at an animalistic pace, and Brianna’s felt exhausted just watching it.

“Mhm… Yes!” Freddie moaned, gripping onto Brianna’s shoulders to balance herself as she kept bouncing up and down, head tossed back in pleasure.

Brianna had no idea how she was able to go again, and yet, Freddie fucked herself like that 12 orgasm meant nothing.

She came with a scream, squirting all over the dildo- some even landed on Brianna’s belly.

Brianna chuckled in disbelief as Freddie climbed off, panting.

“Taking a break?” Brianna asked, but the grin Freddie gave her told her that she still wasn’t planning on stopping.

Seriously, what the hell was wrong with her today!?


	84. Sex Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, toys

Anonymous asked: Frian trying on sex swings for the first time

Freddie squealed as she slipped backwards, but Brianna caught her with a hand on her hips.

“You won’t fall off.” She promised, gently tugging on the harness.

“This will keep you up.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure about that, Bri…Brianna!” she screamed as Brianna thrusted inside her once again, causing the swing to move.

“Don’t look so scared.” Brianna said softly, rolling her hips forward again, thrusting deeper into her.

“This is the whole point.”

Freddie gripped onto the slings, causing her eyes and focusing on the feeling of Brianna fucking her with her strap, and the gentle movement of the swing beneath her.

Brianna was right, there was something surprisingly thrilling about having sex, essentially in the air.

She moaned softly as Brianna’s thrusts rocked the swing. She was getting the hang of it.

“Not too bad, right?"Brianna asked, kissing her while she gently fucked in and out of her.

Freddie hummed in response, gasping as Brianna grinded the toy into her G-spot, while gently nibbling around on her neck.

No, it wasn’t bad at all: in fact, it was really good.

Freddie tossed her head back, letting herself be rocked softly as Brianna gripped onto the slings for balance, fucking deeper into her.

Thankfully, Brianna only made a "We Will Rock You” joke after Freddie came, so the experience wasn’t too bad for a first.


	85. Naked "Pussy"

Anonymous asked: How about Freddie secretly buying a Sphynx cat (you know the hairless cat) and she wants to show it to her girlfriend. She wants to tease her girl like "Do you want to see my naked pussy?" and her girl is like "ok?" and then Freddie shows her the cat lmao

It was a good joke, Freddie knew that for sure. How amazing the English language was, offering so many words that could have been mistaken for something totally dirty.

Poor Brianna didn’t know about the cat, because Freddie hid her efficiently, just to make sure she wouldn’t ruin her joke for her.

She could barely keep her giggles at bay as she leaned over the couch, whispering into Brianna’s ears:

“Do you want to see my naked pussy?”

Brianna choked on her spit, nearly coughing her lungs out. She looked up at Freddie, going red in the face.

“Well… This surprised me. But I mean… Now?”

“Now.” Freddie said with a grin, making Brianna blush even deeper.

“Okay…”

Freddie giggled, storming out of the room, leaving the utterly confused Brianna behind.

She trodded back with the cat in her arms, giving Brianna an innocent grin.

“This is Duchess, my naked pussy.”

Brianna stared at her for a while, before scoffing and turning her back on Freddie.

“I hate you.” she growled, and Freddie laughed, kissing the cat’s head in her arms.

Poor, offended Brianna. Well, at least she liked cats, even if it wasn’t the kind of pussy she was hoping for tonight.


	86. Change of Heart

Anonymous asked: Frian: Their first time sleeping together, but Freddie changes her mind in the middle of a heated moment making Brianna utterly confused

It was all going really great: they started making out, even got as far as removing each other’s clothes.

Brianna couldn’t believe her luck: Freddie was so gorgeous, so flushed and perfect beneath her, and Brianna couldn’t wait to blow her mind.

She started kissing all over Freddie’s neck and chest, marvelling in the way she trembled beneath her.

She took a nipple into her mouth, sucking on it gently, and Freddie gave a soft whimper, pushing her chest up against Brianna’s face.

Brianna continued her trail down Freddie’s belly, kissing over her hips and thighs.

Just when she almost reached her destination, Freddie grabbed her shoulders, stopping her.

“I’m sorry.” Freddie whispered, blushing.

“I just… I don’t want to do it right now.”

Brianna felt absolutely confused. Freddie seemed so eager- what was the problem then?

“Did I do something wrong?” Brianna asked, and Freddie shook her head, biting her lip.

“Maybe I’m not as ready as I thought I was…”

Brianna immediately softened. She moved up and planted a gentle kiss on Freddie’s lips, caressing her flushed cheeks.

“Alright.” Brianna said softly, “we don’t have to, now.”

“Are you sure?” Freddie asked shyly, curling in on herself.

“Because if you want to, then we can…”

“No, no.” Brianna shushed her gently. “We will only do it when both of us want it. It’s okay. We can just cuddle for now.”

Freddie smiled in relief, and Brianna gathered her up in her arms, peppering kisses all over her face until she relaxed again.


	87. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of abuse

Anonymous asked: After having a really bad fight with Paula, Freddie tells Bri everything what's going on in their relationship and how Paula is treating her like shit and how she's abusive towards her. Bri is very supportive of Freddie, she also decides to admit her feeling to her and to save Freddie from Paula once and for all.

In a way, Brianna wasn’t surprised. She always knew Prenter was bad news, that she didn’t have the best effect on Freddie.

But finding out she fucking hit Freddie, was something she wasn’t prepared for.

“She says this is how she shows she loves me.” Freddie whispered through her tears, hanging her head.

“But I don’t know anymore, Brianna. I used to believe her, but now… She keeps hurting me. I feel like such an imbecile with her around.”

“Because that’s what she wants.” Brianna said, feeling her blood boil. God, she’s gonna murder Paula Prenter.

“She wants to make you feel small and useless, so she can hurt you some more. It’s typical abuse. Freddie, you need to get rid of her.”

She really should have, a long time ago. And Brianna wasn’t only saying that because she was in love with Freddie, but because she knew she was hurting, and she wanted it to stop.

“I just want someone to love me without conditions.” Freddie said quietly, snifling.

“I just don’t wanna keep getting hurt, over and over again.”

“I love you.” Brianna blurted out, before she turned crimson red. Fuck. She wasn’t supposed to, not now…

Freddie blinked at her with huge eyes, before she smiled, reaching for Brianna’s hand.

“You do?” she asked, her voice full of hope, and Brianna nodded.

“I do. But I’m gonna wait until you’re ready. You don’t need to jump into a relationship right away, Freddie. You need time to heal. But whatever happens between us, I will help you get rid of her.”

Freddie nodded, hiding her face in Brianna’s neck, who wrapped her arms around her protectively.

Brianna really meant it: whatever happens, Freddie needed to be freed from Paula’s venom.


	88. Advice Needed

Anonymous asked: Brianna is questioning and she turns to Freddie, (The very girl that made her question her sexuality) for some good ol' gay advice, after talking ,freddie pretty much wouldn't leave her alone with lots of questions like '':o Who made you gay hun?, Tell me pleaseeee''

“I need some advice.”

Freddie turned around, raising a curious eyebrow as she was met with Brianna’s blushing face.

“Shoot.” Freddie said softly, already sitting down on the couch and patting it next to her, signalling for Brianna to sit too.

Brianna did, visibly nervous, avoiding Freddie’s eyes and fiddling with her hands.

“So, I realized that I might be into girls.” Brianna admitted quietly, biting her lip.

“But I don’t know, maybe it’s just a phase…”

“Can I be honest with you?” Freddie asked, placing a gentle hand on Brianna’s knee.

“I literally never met a single straight person who thought they were gay, but I know plenty gay ones who thought they were straight.”

Brianna nodded, blushing deeper. “So, you think it’s like… Permanent?”

Freddie laughed softly, her eyes twinkling, and now Brianna had a hard time looking away.

“Permanent?” Freddie giggled. “Darling, this is not a disease. I know that everything feels a little scary now, but it will get much better. Once you are comfortable with it, it will be a whole new world.”

“And what if the girl I like won’t love me back?” Brianna asked, feeling her chest tightening. She loved Freddie so much it occupied all her thoughts, but what was she supposed to do about it?

“That still doesn’t invalidate your sexuality.” Freddie said softly.

“You need time to figure things out. Don’t rush.”

Brianna nodded, forcing a smile onto her face. “Thank you, Freddie.”

Freddie’s eyes lit up, and Brianna immediately knew she was in danger.

“Tell me now, who made you realize it?” Freddie grinned, leaning so close their faces almost touched, and Brianna nearly passed out.

“Erm…”

“Do I know her? Is she hot? Butch or femme? Is she gay too? I need to know!”

Brianna sighed, averting her gaze. What a mess she got herself into.

“You know her.” Brianna replied quietly. “She’s the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She’s femme, and she’s gay.”

“Lovely.” Freddie said cheerfully, but her grin seemed to have a different edge to it.

Yep. Brianna fucked up.

“Thanks for the advice again,” Brianna said, rising to her feet, “it meant a lot.”

She scurried away with her head hanging low and her cheeks flaming, all too aware of Freddie’s eyes on the back of her neck.


	89. Play Me Like Your Guitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Frian: "Play with my kitty like you play with your guitar".

Brianna blinked rapidly. She was pretty sure she didn’t hear this correctly, and it was just her lust-filled brain playing tricks on her.

“Come again?” she asked, making Freddie let out a raspy laugh.

“I will, if you do what I asked you. Play with my kitty like you play with your guitar.”

Brianna chuckled in disbelief, but she obliged, slipping her fingers inside Freddie, making her let out a happy moan.

“So, you won’t complain about the length of my solo now?” Brianna teased, hooking her fingers to massage Freddie’s G-spot.

“Definitely won’t.” Freddie moaned, rolling her hips against Brianna’s hand.

Well, if Freddie wanted her to play, she will play, even if it was a surprising request.

She concentrated hard, then started moving her fingers like she did when she played the solo to Brighton Rock, hitting Freddie’s G-spot with every move.

“Yes!” Freddie moaned, tossing her head back against the pillow.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about! Fuck, darling. Your fingers are so talented.”

Brianna chuckled, adding a third one for good measure, feeling wet heat pool between her legs at the whimper Freddie let out.

“I had plenty of practice.” Brianna chuckled, picking up her pace.

Freddie was nearly sobbing with pleasure, rolling her hips against Brianna’s fingers, fucking herself on them desperately.

She came with a scream as Brianna thrusted into her sweet spot, hard, panting and slacking back against the pillows.

“Oh, I love this solo.” Freddie breathed, and Brianna laughed, pulling out gently.

“I bet you do now.”


	90. Talk Me Back To Sleep

Anonymous asked: Freddie can't sleep and she decides to wake up Brianna at 2am for no absolute reason other than the fact she wants to see her sleepy gf and listen to bri's soft voice talk about stars and things she doesn't even understand until she falls asleep

Brianna groaned softly as a small hand tapped on her back, gently shaking her awake.

“What’s wrong?” she croaked as she rolled onto her side, trying to blink the sleepiness out of her eyes.

Freddie was in a half-sitting position, looking down at her apologetically.

“I can’t sleep.” she admitted softly, propping her chin up on Brianna’s shoulder.

“Talk to me.”

Brianna rubbed at her eyes, trying her best to stay awake as she pulled Freddie against her chest.

“What do you want me to talk about?” Brianna asked, brushing Freddie’s hair out of her face.

“Anything you like.” Freddie said quietly, kissing her collarbone.

“About the stars. Astrophysics. I just need to hear your voice.”

Brianna chuckled softly, but she obliged, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend securely.

She talked about interplantery dust, the zodiacal light; the constellations and the astronomical twilight, everything that came to mind.

She draw little circles onto Freddie’s skin with her fingertips as she spoke, feeling as she relaxed against her slowly.

Brianna went into details, making sure she spoke for as long as possible, so Freddie would have an easier time falling back asleep.

She heard a soft little noise, and when she next checked it, Freddie was fast asleep on her chest.

Brianna smiled, kissing the top of her head before she drifted off too.


	91. You Make My Rockin' World Go Round

Anonymous asked: Frian? Brianna knows that Freddie has body image issues so she writes "Fat Bottomed Girls" for her

Freddie looked up from the sheet, giving Brianna a curious look.

“I like it.” She said, giving her an encouraging smile. “Seriously, I think it’s great.”

“It’s about hot women, you know.” Brianna said, giving Freddie and intense look, hoping she would catch her drift.

Freddie chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “Yes? I noticed.”

Brianna nodded, smiling. She cupped Freddie’s cheek, brushing her thumb across her cheekbones lovingly.

“It’s about you.” Brianna said softly, and Freddie blushed, ducking her head shyly.

“Me?”

“Yes. You.” Brianna replied, kissing the tip of Freddie’s nose, making her giggle.

“I wanted you to see that you’re perfect on the way you are. That you make me go crazy with your body.”

Freddie blushed heavily, biting her lip. Brianna hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her face.

“Seriously, Freddie. You have an incredible body.”

Her hands left Freddie’s face and traveled down to squeeze her butt, making her squeak.

“How could I ever find you ugly?” Brianna purred, patting Freddie’s bum.

“You’re so sexy, I can barely keep my hands off you.”

Freddie was still quite flushed, but there was a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

“You really mean it?” She asked quietly, and Brianna nodded, pecking her lips gently.

“Yes. So much in fact that I wrote an entire song praising your ass. Do you believe me now?”

Freddie couldn’t help but laugh at that, and Brianna grinned, so happy to see her girlfriend finally not doubting herself.

“I think so.” Freddie said softly, wrapping her arms around Brianna’s neck.

Brianna grinned in triumph, kissing Freddie while giving her butt another loving pat.


	92. All The Things I Missed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex

Anonymous asked: Freddie grew up in a strict traditional family. Her parents always taught her that she shouldn't masturbate or have sex before marriage, nor to fool around kissing and touching basically anyone before she is engaged, because it is apparently a sin. So when she and Brianna fell in love, she discovered all the amazing things she missed out during her teenage years, and can't keep her hands off herself or off her girlfriend.

After spending so many years deprived of this experience, Freddie simply couldn’t get enough.

She was always taught that having sex was pretty much a form of sin, and she shouldn’t do that until she was happily married.

Freddie always knew that something was missing, but she didn’t dare go against what her parents taught her.

Everything changed when she met Brianna.

Brianna showed her that it was okay, that sex wasn’t sinful or dirty, that she was allowed to to do anything she liked.

And Freddie liked a lot of things, as it turned out.

“It feels so good…” Freddie whimpered, clenching around Brianna’s fingers.

“More.”

Brianna laughed, but she obliged, slipping a third finger inside, and Freddie gave a happy moan, rolling her hips against her hand.

“I like being fingered.” Freddie announced, and Brianna laughed, kissing her neck.

“You do?”

“Yes.” Freddie breathed, grabbing Brianna’s wrist to keep her hand in place, desperately grinding against her hand.

“I never would have thought it would feel so good…”

“Well, I’m happy to indulge you, you know that.” Brianna said softly, moving up to plant a kiss against Freddie’s lips.

She groaned when Freddie cupped her breast and tweaked a nipple, making her own hips buck forward.

“My parents were stupid.” Freddie said, thumbing Brianna’s nipple until it was rock hard against her finger.

“Sex is great.”

“Oh, it is.” Brianna grinned, lightly humping Freddie’s leg in time with her thrusts.

Freddie was nearly insatiable in bed now: she wanted everything at once, wanted to catch up on all the fun stuff she missed.

When Brianna wasn’t home to cater to her needs, Freddie took care of herself with her hands, greedily fingering herself and playing with her breasts until she was satisfied.

But Brianna was more than happy to help her discover pleasure.

She fucked Freddie faster, making her whine and thrust her hips up, squeezing around her fingers hungrily, demanding and full of lust.

She came with a sob, scratching at Brianna’s back as she continued to fuck her through her orgasm.

Freddie barely came down, and she already rolled them over, diving between Brianna’s legs.

“Can I taste you again?” Freddie asked hopefully, nipping at her inner thigh.

“Please…”

“You don’t have to ask.” Brianna chuckled, which quickly turned into a moan as Freddie eagerly licked into her, moaning at her taste like she was the most amazing thing she has ever tasted.

Brianna leaned back and let her indulge to her heart’s content, enjoying the way Freddie was so relaxed to discover everything now.


	93. Wax Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: wax play, nipple-licking

Anonymous asked: Coolest idea ever: Frian waxplay

Freddie gave a soft gasp as the hot wax poured onto her skin, making every single nerve ending tingle.

“Does it hurt?” Brianna asked, gently pulling back to assess her reaction.

Freddie wasn’t really sure about that. It did ache a little bit, it was hot wax, after all, but it wasn’t exactly unpleasant.

“Do it again.” Freddie said, and Brianna nodded, raising the melting candle over her body again.

She poured wax over Freddie’s hip, making her let out a soft whimper, her body trembling.

Next, Brianna poured it onto the inside of her thighs, and Freddie moaned as her sensitive skin ached.

“Is it bad?” Brianna checked again, and Freddie shook her head.

“No.” She admitted. “It’s… It’s quite lovely actually.”

Brianna smiled, leaning over her and taking a nipple into her mouth to take Freddie’s mind off of any kind of pain she felt.

Freddie whimpered at the added sensation of Brianna sucking on her breasts, as well as continuing to draw patterns across her belly with the wax.

Brianna suddenly pulled back, an idea clearly having formed in her mouth.

She raised the candle as high as possible, then she let the wax dribble onto Freddie’s nipples.

Freddie let out a loud moan at the sensation, feeling wet heat pool between her legs, and she squeezed her thighs together to ease some of her arousal.

From this far, the wax wasn’t as hot, and it felt absolutely amazing to have it drip onto her sensitive nipples.

“That was hot, literally.” Freddie chuckled, and Brianna grinned, blowing out the candle and putting it away before kissing her girlfriend.


	94. The Fixed Haircut

Anonymous asked: Brianna chopping a good amount of her hair off during a breakdown. Freddie comes home right after and being the fashionista she is, makes her feel better by fixing her unevenly cut hair into a cute curly bob. and Brianna is just thankful to have such a beautiful and lovely gf

Freddie arrived home to an absolute mess: there were pieces of hair covering the bathroom floor, and in the middle of all that, was Brianna sitting there with a horrified expression and an awful haircut.

When she spotted Freddie, she blushed deeply, letting out a heavy sigh.

“I don’t know why I did it.” Brianna admitted, looking down at the scissors in her hands with a sour look.

“I ruined everything.”

Freddie tutted, walking over to her and gently taking the scissors out of her hands, dropping a kiss onto the top of Brianna’s head while she was at it.

“I’m pretty sure it could be fixed.” Freddie promised, ruffling Brianna’s hair.

“Let me help, okay?”

Brianna nodded uncertainly, and Freddie gently pulled her up from the floor, so she was sitting on the edge of the tub instead.

Brianna really made quite the mess with her hair, but Freddie was determined: she arranged the curls until they sort of behaved under her fingers, then started chopping away.

She managed to figure out how to make this right halfway-through, and she ended up cutting a cute bob cut for her girlfriend.

Brianna’s eyes immediately lit up when she saw her reflection in the mirror, carding her fingers through her new hairdo.

“I love it.” Brianna said, smiling up at Freddie.

She took the scissors away and put them down on the sink before wrapping her arms around Freddie, pulling her into her lap.

“Thank you.” Brianna said softly, tucking her face away in Freddie’s neck.

Freddie smiled, stroking Brianna’s new, shorter hair, before kissing the top of her head again.

“You’re very welcome, Dear.”


	95. Very, Very Frightening

jmrcry asked: I have major fear almost phobia of thunders 😱 Can you write something about Freddie being scared of thunderstorm and lightning, like having a literal breakdown of how scared she is. Her girlfriend tries to make her comfortable at least a little bit.

The lightning striked again, and Freddie’s heart started racing. She hated this so much, and just wanted it to end, but the storm raged on, louder and louder.

The sky rumbled, and Freddie whimpered, pulling the blanket over her head. Her body trembled uncontrollably, the fine hairs on her arms raising as the fear paralyzed her.

Someone tapped on her hip, and she gasped, kicking out against the invisible threat, but then a soft voice spoke:

“Freddie? Baby, it’s just me.”

Freddie breathed a sigh of relief, pulling the blanket back and peeking out to see Brianna leaning over her with a concerned look.

Another rumble came from outside, and Freddie nearly screamed, jumping at the sudden sound.

“It’s okay.” Brianna said softly, cupping her cheek.

“The storm is outside, it can’t hurt you.”

“I just want it to end!” Freddie cried, frustrated tears streaming down her face when she heard that horrible sound again.

“I know.” Brianna said softly, pulling her into her lap and wrapping her arms around her securely.

“It will end, eventually. Until then, just focus on me.”

“I’m scared…” Freddie admitted quietly. She was aware that she sounded childish, but she couldn’t help it; her brain was frozen in panic.

Brianna tutted softly, stroking her hair.

“I will keep you safe, okay?” Brianna said, kissing her forehead.

“I will make sure it won’t hurt you.”

Freddie flinched at the next lightning, but she had to admit, it was a little less scary with Brianna’s arms around her.

She tucked her face away in Brianna’s neck, breathing in her familiar scent and trying to get her breathing under control.

Brianna kept stroking her hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, and Freddie soon found herself relaxing in her arms.

The storm kept raging outside, but Freddie could finally forget about it as Brianna’s gentle hands and voice lulled her into a calm, relaxed state.


	96. Thorough Pleasuring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, anal play

Anonymous asked: Freddie being eaten out from behind both her kitty and an ass

Freddie seriously felt like she was going to explode from the pleasure.

It was all too much, and yet it was not enough, and she found herself desperately canting her hips back against Brianna’s face.

“Mhm, what?” Brianna teased, flicking her tongue across Freddie’s anus.

“Do you like it?”

Freddie could only moan in response as Brianna’s tongue traveled down to her clit, sucking on it gently.

“Please…” Freddie moaned, pushing her butt against her face, and Brianna gave a low chuckle, essentially against her pussy, which made Freddie whimper.

“You are insatiable.” Brianna rasped, pushing her tongue inside Freddie and fucking her with it.

God, but of course she was, when it felt so amazing!

Freddie clawed at the sheets desperately as Brianna kissed all over her swollen lips, before pulling back and teasingly running her tongue around her rim.

“Brianna!” Freddie whined, lifting her hips higher. She could feel herself drip onto the bed beneath her.

“Okay, okay.” Brianna laughed, plunging her tongue back inside Freddie’s pussy, making her let out a relieved moan.

She thrusted her hips back rhythymically, fucking herself on Brianna’s tongue, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and her lips falling open on breathy little moans.

She came with a long moan, hips shuddering as Brianna gently licked her through her orgasm.

Freddie didn’t even have time to catch her breath as Brianna immediately thrusted her tongue inside her anus.

“Oh my God…” Freddie whined, rolling her hips against Brianna’s face as she pointed her tongue and gently started fucking in and out of her.

“Oh, Jesus…”

She could practically feel Brianna smirk against her ass as she twisted her tongue, sending delighted chills up Freddie’s spine.

She didn’t realize she would come again, especially from just her ass being teased, but she did, sobbing as she clenched around Brianna’s tongue.

“Now, that’s what I call thorough pleasuring.” Freddie laughed breathlessly once she was able to breathe again, and Brianna grinned, pressing a kiss onto her hip.


	97. Inexperienced

Anonymous asked: Virgin!Freddie lies to Brianna that she was sleeping with someone before. Brianna can't be fooled.

Freddie could lie all she want: only the blind couldn’t see that she was inexperienced as hell.

She basically had trouble finding Brianna’s entrance, and wasn’t faring all that good inside either, and she wore a very uncomfortable look on her face all the while.

Only after a few thrusts, Brianna stopped her, and Freddie pulled out with a guilty look.

“Are you sure you’ve done this before?” Brianna asked, sitting up.

“Yes?” Freddie huffed, but her cheeks went quite red.

Brianna sighed, giving her a soft smile before cupping her cheeks, rubbing her thumbs across her cheekbones.

“You don’t have to lie to me.” Brianna said softly, brushing Freddie’s hair out of her face.

“Freddie, it’s okay.” She promised, and Freddie bit her lip, ducking her face.

“I’m sorry…” She stammered, and Brianna cooed, pulling her into her lap.

“Being inexperienced is not a flaw.” Brianna said, kissing Freddie’s cheek gently.

“I don’t mind, really. You could have told me.”

“I was ashamed…” Freddie admitted quietly, and Brianna’s arms tightened around her waist.

“You don’t have to be. I’m more than happy to show you the way.”

Freddie’s eyes lit up in interest, and Brianna chuckled, pulling her into a kiss.

She gently pushed Freddie onto her back, climbing on top, and Freddie instantly relaxed.

“Watch, and learn.” Brianna purred, and Freddie gave a happy noise.


	98. Try To Stay Quiet, Understand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Maycury - “Try to stay quiet, understand?”

“Try to stay quiet, understand?”

Freddie nodded hastily, giving a muffled moan against Brianna’s palm, making her hand grow damp with her quick breathing.

They could hear the rest of the band and the crew from the other room, which meant they could hear them too; it was better to follow Brianna’s instructions.

“Too bad you can’t make a sound.” Brianna whispered, pushing her fingers deeper into Freddie, making her whine.

“Because I love the sounds you make.”

Freddie whimpered, pushing her hips back against Brianna’s hand hungrily, squeezing around the long fingers pumping in and out of her.

She clawed at the wall of the closet desperately when Brianna thrust into her G-spot, sending shockwaves over her body.

Freddie desperately wanted to scream, to sob in pleasure, but Brianna did ask her to keep her mouth shut, and she would do anything to please her girlfriend.

Tears streamed down her face as Brianna directly fucked into her sweet spot, making her body so highly-strung and overstimulated that she felt like she was going to explode.

“Are you close?” Brianna rasped, her warm breath tickling Freddie’s neck.

“Come for me, Freddie.”

Freddie growled against her hand, canting her hips back quickly, fucking herself on Brianna’s fingers as hard as she could, chasing her pleasure.

She nearly screamed when she finally came, her knees buckling, and she would have collapsed if Brianna didn’t hold her up.

“Good. Barely made a sound.” Brianna purred, turning Freddie around and shoving her down on her knees.

“I think you deserve a reward. And trust me, I will be quiet too.” Brianna grinned, unbuttoning her pants, and Freddie licked her lips eagerly.


	99. Skipped Classes And Confessions

Anonymous asked: Brianna being sick and tired but still insisting to go to uni since she's ''fine'' but Freddie is willing to skip class just to spend the day with her. they spend the day together and while Freddie watches her sleep, she finally confesses her love for her after years, little did she know Bri was listening.

Brianna was stubborn as hell as usual, so it wasn’t easy to coax her into skipping class- but Freddie managed in the end.

She pretty much had to drag Brianna off the stairs of the uni, turning her around and yanking her home.

On other days, it wouldn’t have worked, but Brianna was so sick and weak, that she couldn’t even resist physically, just followed Freddie home like a ragdoll.

Brianna was fuming a little bit about skipping school - because “I can’t miss that class, Freddie” - but she soon gave up any kind of fighting.

She slumped on the couch, watching tv with Freddie and listening to her chat about mundane things, before she all but passed out.

Freddie looked at her sleeping form and sighed deeply, biting her lip.

“You’re a real idiot, you know that?” Freddie chuckled softly. “You would have went in like this when you can barely move.”

Brianna stirred a little, but she didn’t wake up, and Freddie felt herself getting bold- it’s not like Brianna heard her, anyway.

“Thank God, you have me.” Freddie whispered.

“Even though you don’t feel the same as I do for you, I… Well, just so you know that I’ll be here for you and drag your ass home when you’re sick, because I love you.”

She blushed deeply, feeling stupid. She turned her eyes back on the tv, trying to ignore the fact she just confessed her love to a sleeping person.

Freddie didn’t see the little smile on Brianna’s face during her confession, though, nor the even brighter grin when she was finished.


	100. Don't Cry

Anonymous asked: Frian ''No,Please Don't cry. I hate it when you cry''

Brianna was aware that sometimes Freddie could take things to heart too much, that she was more vulnerable than she initially let on, but it still broke her heart to see her sobbing over that damn article.

Their latest concert wasn’t the best: Freddie was exhausted, and also having trouble with her throat, so she didn’t sound as great as usual; Brianna still didn’t think it was that bad.

But the writer of the article criticized Freddie’s voice, claiming that she “lost her magic”, that she was “getting old”, and will “go down the drain, soon”.

And Freddie, poor thing, who was always insecure and emotionally vulnerable, started crying over it.

Brianna sighed, gently pulling her onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her and keeping her close, letting her girlfriend sob into her chest.

“That’s bullshit, and you know that, too.” Brianna said, kissing Freddie’s cheek.

Freddie gave a miserable little sound, burrowing deeper into her arms.

“I just feel so inadequate…”

“You’re not.” Brianna promised, gently wiping her tears away.

Freddie finally seemed to calm down, but then her eyes flickered back to the rag, and she broke down again.

“No, please, don’t cry.” Brianna shushed her softly, kissing her wet cheeks. “I hate it when you cry. And this is not worth crying over. It’s just some jealous, old asshole, who can only keep a boner if he insults succesful women.”

That finally made Freddie laugh, and Brianna smiled, kissing her nose.

“See? That smile is much better.” She cooed, and Freddie let out a shaky laugh, tucking her face away in her neck.


	101. Sketches And Crushes

Anonymous asked: since freddie is an artist (a very good one, in fact) She probably draws Brianna when she's not looking, (it may or may not be a coping mechanism to the fact that she doesn't think Bri feels the same way as her) But one day Brianna finds the sketch pad. Awkward confessions ensues

Freddie was pretty sure her heart stopped when she realized, that the book Brianna was holding, was in fact her notebook.

The notebook that was full of sketches of Brianna.

Honestly, there wasn’t all that much inside, only Brianna. She was a really good model, without actually knowing that she was being used as one: she was gorgeous, had an amazing profile, and…

And Freddie was a lovesick fool, who couldn’t have her because Brianna wouldn’t love her back, so she had to settle for drawing pictures of her that she could always keep close to her heart.

Now, her secret was out. Brianna was looking at a picture of herself, and Freddie seriously wanted to cry.

“I can explain…” Freddie stammered, and Brianna hummed. Freddie was surprised to see that her lips were slowly curling into a smile.

“That’s a nice picture of me.” Brianna said, inspecting the drawing.

“Looks like a photo.”

She turned back to Freddie, and there was an unreadablr expression on her face. She didn’t say anything, just waited for Freddie to talk, to explain. Good God.

“I… You’re a really good model.” Freddie said quietly, fiddling with her hands.

“There’s nothing to it, just…”

“Nothing?” Brianna asked, stepping closer.

“Is there no other reason why you keep drawing me?”

Freddie drew in a sharp breath, averting her gaze. That was it. There was no way she could get out of this one. Brianna clearly knew why she was doing it, and now their friendship was definitely over.

“I love you.” Freddie blurted out before she could catch herself, blushing deeply.

“I’m sorry, Brianna. Can we just… Can we just forget about it…? I know that you don’t feel the same, and I’m sorry that I do, but I can just rip the pages out, or…”

Freddie didn’t get to finish her rant, because Brianna’s lips were on hers in an instant, shutting her up.

Freddie’s brain turned to mush, sighing against Brianna’s lips. Brianna dropped the sketchbook to wrap her arms around Freddie’s waist, pulling her closer.

When they finally pulled apart to catch their breaths, Brianna smirked, and Freddie blushed deeper.

“Next time you want me as a model,” Brianna said, tracing Freddie’s bottom lip with her thumb,

“you can just ask me.”

Freddie laughed, standing on the tips of her toes to pull Brianna into another kiss.


	102. All The Things I Missed Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: masturbation, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Remember that prompt about Freddie's strict parents forbidding her to have sex before marriage or to masturbate? Once she got into the relationship, Freddie's girlfriend Brianna is teaching her how to properly finger herself since Freddie doesn't know anything about it.

Freddie gasped softly, and Brianna grinned, giving her a kiss on the lips.

“That good?” She asked, watching as Freddie gently rubbed her clit, letting out soft whines.

“Yes…” Freddie moaned, her hips shuddering as she circled the swollen nub, biting her lip.

Brianna watched, mesmerized as Freddie started gushing, her skin turning flushed as she pressed down on the sensitive nub.

“Do you think you’re ready to put them inside?” Brianna asked, and Freddie nodded hastily, making her chuckle.

“Okay, then. Careful, okay? Just one finger at first. Slowly.”

Freddie frowned in concentration as she sought out her entrance, lingering around it uncertainly for a while, before she slowly started pushing in.

She tensed up with a little whine, and Brianna kissed her gently, pinching her nipples to take her mind off the pain.

“Relax.” Brianna said, gently pushing on Freddie’s wrist. “Slow, like this.”

Freddie followed her advice, relaxing her muscles, and her first finger slipped in easily.

“There.” Brianna said, smiling. “Now you can start moving it, pump yourself.”

Freddie did, her lips opening on a moan, clenching around that one fingers hungrily.

“Oh, that’s good…” Freddie moaned, “Brianna, this is so good!”

“I know.” Brianna laughed. “Think you can handle a second one?”

Freddie was eager to try: it had a little bit of a harder time to slip in, but she managed, and the moan she let out, once her fingers were fully inside, was absolutely delicious.

“Hook them. Move them in a come-hither motion.” Brianna suggested, and Freddie did, her eyes widening.

“Yeah.” Brianna grinned. “That’s your G-spot, baby. Play with it.”

Freddie didn’t need any more encouraging: she started furiously fucking herself, letting out gorgeous little moans, clamping down on her fingers hungrily.

Brianna watched with a smirk, feeling herself get wet at the sight.

Freddie was definitely a very eager little student


	103. Cold Plans

Anonymous asked: Freddie has crush on Brianna and will do anything to get closer to her, so on a really cold day she wears a normal tshirt so that way she'll have to cuddle with Brianna in her coat. Turns out, Brianna had the same exact idea. Cue awkward love confessions from two freezing women and Joan and Regina laughing their asses off.

Freddie really thought her plan was great and original, and that it would definitely help her get closer to Brianna - literally.

What she didn’t expect, though, is that her plan wasn’t all that original.

She made sure to wear her skimpiest top that day, fairly convinced that Brianna would have a coat- of course she would, it was freezing, and also Brianna always had a coat with her.

So she hopped inside the studio, goosebumps on her arms as the cold hit her, ready to snuggle up to Brianna’s warmth.

And then, her jaw dropped when she saw Brianna in a freaking tank top, her teeth chattering.

Now, that was just ridiculous.

Brianna looked up and spotted her, letting out a pretty miserable sounding little noise, and Freddie was sure she made the same sound.

“I fucked up.” Brianna blurted out, and Freddie raised a confused eyebrow.

“What do you mean, darling?”

Brianna blushed, wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing her arms to warm herself.

“I… Uhm. So, I kinda thought you would have a coat, so I would have an excuse to… You know… Uhm…”

Freddie gasped, blushing deeply. Holy shit. So Brianna wanted the same thing. How was this possible!? And how did she not realize?

“Well…” Freddie stammered, “sharing body heat could help…?”

Brianna nodded lamely, and Freddie plopped down next to her, nearly screaming when Brianna wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

“Oblivious assholes.” Regina chuckled, and Joan wolf-whistled, making the pair blush.

Freddie and Brianna shared a look, and they both smiled. It would have been even romantic, if they weren’t shaking from the cold.

But hey, sharing body heat was always a good idea!


	104. 1950's AU

Anonymous asked: 1950s Frian! 😀

“I’m visiting my friend.” Brianna announced, barely listening to her husband’s growling in the background.

“You women are getting too feral.” He snarled, and Brianna shrugged, putting on her coat. She wasn’t in the mood to reply to that bitching again.

She practically flew over to Freddie’s house, nearly tackling her to the ground as she crased their lips together, making Freddie moan softly into her mouth.

“I missed you.” Brianna sighed, kissing all over Freddie’s neck.

“I missed you too.” Freddie replied, wrapping her arms around Brianna’s neck.

Brianna’s hands found their way to Freddie’s hips, and she gave them a squeeze, making her giggle. God, how much more she enjoyed her company rather than her husband’s. Freddie was all small with soft curves, and smelled amazing. She was gorgeous, and her husband was a gruff animal, who wouldn’t stop talking about his “heroic” acts in the war. Brianna kind of wished he died there.

“Shouldn’t you be at the factory today?” Freddie asked, sighing happily when Brianna continued trailing kisses over her neck.

“I’m striking today.” Brianna said, and Freddie laughed, bopping her on the nose gently.

“You can’t just strike like that, darling.”

“I don’t care about the laws.” Brianna said, pulling Freddie flush against her body, her hands roaming over her, squeezing her ample breasts through her blouse. Freddie purred, tilting her head back for more kisses.

“Do you want me to show you just how much I don’t care about them?” Brianna teased, gathering Freddie’s long skirt up in her hands.

Freddie nodded eagerly, and Brianna grinned, kissing her with fervor and backing her lover against the wall.

Unfair laws and sleazy husbands be damned, she would have a wonderful time with her beautiful Freddie.


	105. All The Things I Missed Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Could we see some more Brianna and innocent!Freddie?

Brianna swore under her breath when Freddie’s tongue flicked her clit carefully, and she tangled her hand in Freddie’s hair, pulling her closer.

Freddie gave a choked up sound, and Brianna tutted softly, patting her head.

“Breathe through your nose.”

Freddie followed her advice, and she relaxed, going back to licking Brianna’s clit. Her movements were a little all over the place, not really finding the right rhythm, but she was better than what Brianna imagined she would be.

“You can push your tongue inside.” Brianna offered, brushing Freddie’s hair out of her face.

“Try it.”

She moaned softly when Freddie did, slipping her tongue inside. She started lapping at her wetness eagerly, letting out the softest little moans.

Brianna was absolutely thrilled to see the damp patch spreading through Freddie’s panties.

“You enjoy doing it?” She cooed, and Freddie gave a noise in agreement, squeezing her thighs together.

Brianna grinned, leaning back on her elbows and rolling her hips against Freddie’s face, letting her relax her jaw a little.

Freddie finally managed to find a rhythm, fucking into Brianna with her tongue eagerly, and Brianna tossed her head back with a moan.

She came with a shuddering gasp, bucking against Freddie’s face before slumping back with a satisfied sigh.

“You were really great.” Brianna cooed, wiping her wetness off Freddie’s face.

Freddie gave a proud grin, and Brianna couldn’t resist pulling her into a deep kiss.


	106. All The Things I Missed Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: innocent freddie x brianna x s e x tape would be hôt

Brianna was surprised how eager Freddie was about it. Sure, she seemed pretty excited to try anything, basically, but she was still a little shy.

Maybe not as much as Brianna thought, apparently.

Freddie was already squirming while Brianna set up the camera, rubbing herself against the bed, and Brianna chuckled softly.

“Patience, Kitten.”

“I want you to fuck me.” Freddie demanded, and Brianna swore under her breath. Hearing her shy lover lose her composure like that was the hottest thing she’s ever experienced.

“I will.” Brianna grinned, pointing at her strap-on, and Freddie all but purred, lifting her hips up in the air.

Brianna joined her on the bed, grabbing her hips and dragging her closer, and Freddie made a happy sound, wriggling her hips.

She was loose and stretched already - the evidence of that was also caught on camera, and Brianna couldn’t wait to watch it back- so she gently started pushing in.

Freddie opened up easier than she thought, moaning and spreading her legs wider, keening high in her throat when the dildo was fully inside.

“Good?” Brianna asked, kissing along Freddie’s spine. Freddie nodded breathlessly, pushing her hips back.

“Please…” she whimpered, and Brianna tutted softly.

She started rolling her hips, gently fucking in and out of Freddie, who gripped onto the sheets, letting out the sweetest little sounds.

Brianna gripped onto her hips tighter and started moving faster, glancing at the camera. God, she couldn’t wait to watch theur little movie.

Freddie thrusted her own hips back in time of her thrusts, clenching around the toy hungrily. She was completely soaking wet, and Brianna hoped the camera could catch the obscene sounds of the toy disappearing into Freddie’s wetness.

She reached a hand under Freddie’s torso, cupping a full breast, her thumb brushing her nipple, and Freddie tossed her head back with a whine, her hips shuddering.

Brianna fucked into her harder, digging her fingers into Freddie’s skin. She was dripping too as she watched the toy moving inside her lover, and listened to the beautiful sounds she made.

Freddie came with a sob, nearly knocking Brianna off her back as she bucked her hips backwards, shaking through the aftershocks.

Brianna gave her ass a light swat as she pulled out, and Freddie blushed, hiding her face in the pillow- but Brianna could see her little smirk.

They were both sure that they won’t need porn anymore after that.


	107. Disapproving Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: homophobia

Anonymous asked: Brianna's parents don't approve of her relationship with Freddie. They even openly said that to Freddie while they haven't said a word about it to Brianna. Freddie is a precious little bean that has to be protected.

Freddie almost felt bad for telling Brianna, because she didn’t want to cause friction between her and her parents; but she also had a hard time keeping it inside.

Brianna’s parents actually seemed nice- until Brianna left to use the bathroom, and they stayed alone with Freddie.

Then, they showed their claws: they accused Freddie of “turning” Brianna, ruining their perfect little daughter and “tainting her”. They made it very clear they weren’t happy she was dating Brianna.

Now, Freddie watched anxiously as Brianna paced around the room, her eyes glowing dangerously, her hands balled up into fists against her sides.

“I cannot believe it.” Brianna growled, her face red in anger.

“How could they say something like this!?”

“Maybe they didn’t really mean it…?” Freddie tried, feeling horrible for upsetting her girlfriend.

Brianna shook her head, letting out a deep sigh before plopping down next to Freddie on the bed, reaching for her hand.

“I’m sorry that they said all those terrible things to you.” Brianna said, rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb.

“I’m gonna talk to them. They won’t get away with this.”

“I don’t want you to fight…” Freddie said quietly, and Brianna tutted, kissing her cheek.

“Don’t worry about it, Kitten. We’re just gonna have a talk about it.”

Freddie seemed to calm down, giving her a small smile before hiding her face in her neck.

Brianna and her parents weren’t talking, of course. They ended up screaming at each other, and Brianna threatened to never visit them again, and that they just lost their daughter.

But Freddie didn’t need to know about that: she deserved to have some peace, after all.


	108. The Death of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: toys

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie making Brianna ride the sybian, but to make things more fun she also places a wand against Brianna's clit.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?”

Brianna nodded jerkily, bucking her hips forward against the toy, making Freddie chuckle.

It was definitely lovely, at least the sight clearly was: Brianna’s skin was flushed, her lips bitten red, hips shuddering as she slammed them down against the sybian.

Freddie moved the wand against her clit again, and Brianna moaned, gripping onto Freddie’s hair and pulling her into a deep kiss, panting against her mouth.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Brianna growled, gasping when Freddie turned the wand up a notch.

“Really?” Freddie teased, pressing it harder against the swollen nub.

“Because you look like you’re having fun.”

Brianna didn’t reply to this one, just bit her lip and rolled her hips against the toy, squeezing her eyes shut in bliss.

She started moving faster, slamming her hips down almost aggressively as she chased her orgasm, her body trembling from the overstimulation.

Brianna came with a loud cry, literally knocking the wand out of Freddie’s hand, making her let out a delighted laugh.

“Am I still the death of you?” Freddie grinned, and Brianna shook her head with a fond, fucked-out smile.


	109. The Favorite Sketch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie convinces Brianna to model for her whenever she draws, one of Freddie’s favorite sketch she made is of Brianna cradling her 25-week pregnant belly, no top, with a flower crown on her head and white sheets over her arms and lower half.

Freddie always loved to draw Brianna; she was simply the perfect model, the most amazing combination of soft and strong, of sweet and fierce, and Freddie simply adored capturing all sides of her personality in her drawings.

Her favorite one was made just a few days ago, and now as Freddie contoured it, she couldn’t stop smiling.

Brianna looked utterly beautiful, half-covered in silken sheets, cradling her tiny bump, her curls adored with a white flower crown that Freddie braided.

Freddie couldn’t stop smiling when she started drawing it, and she couldn’t stop smiling now as she finished the sketch. Maybe she should frame it or something.

A large hand touched her shoulder, lighty massaging it, and Freddie lolled her head back, smiling up at Brianna.

“Is it true that an artist never rests?” Brianna chuckled, looking down at the drawing.

“Not to sound arrogant, but it’s a pretty pic.”

“It is.” Freddie said dreamily, turning her head so she could place a gentle kiss onto Brianna’s belly.

“It’s my favorite.”

Brianna smiled, caressing her hair gently before leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

“Come on, it’s time for you to sleep. You can continue coloring or whatever it is that you do tomorrow.”

Freddie didn’t resist this time, letting Brianna pull her onto her feet and lead her to their bed.

She sent one last look at the sketch, smiling.

It was beautiful, but nothing was as beautiful as the real thing.


	110. Dirt For Good Luck

Anonymous asked: Frian proposal? Brianna wants to propose and for extra luck she has something on her that's obvious like dirt on her face and when Freddie questions it Brianna says she had dirt on their face when they first met and she sees it as a sign if luck and Freddie asks what she need luck for Brianna gets down on one knee and proposes. Please don't hate me I got the idea from harry potter thing on pinterest

The weird thing is, Brianna actually looked quite elegant in her light blue blouse and her dark jeans, so it was obvious it wasn’t just any ordinary day- but something just didn’t fit well into the picture.

On further investigation, it pretty much seemed like she had dirt smeared across her face, and Freddie had no idea how she didn’t notice when she was getting ready.

“What is going on?” Freddie asked, and Brianna grinned, looking excited and also a little bit nervous for some reason.

“Something big.” Brianna simply said, her grin widening, and it just confused Freddie even more.

“You have dirt on your face.” Freddie pointed out, and Brianna nodded, all too pleased about that fact.

“I know.” Brianna said, taking a deep breath, her eyes softening.

“Remember when we first met? I had some dirt on my face.”

“I remember.” Freddie chuckled. It was hard to forget: her girlfriend looked adorable like that, to be honest.

That still didn’t explain why she had dirt on her face now.

“I need it for good luck.” Brianna explained, as if she read Freddie’s mind, blushing softly.

“What… Do you need good luck for?” Freddie asked softly, and the look Brianna gave her made her heart race.

Even more so when she saw Brianna lowering herself down on one knee, pulling a gorgeous golden ring out of her pocket.

“Oh my God…” Freddie gasped, and Brianna laughed nervously, raising the ring higher with a hopeful little smile.

“I was hoping the dirt would bring me luck, and you would say yes.” Brianna said softly, biting her lip nervously.

Freddie let out a shuddering breath, clutching onto Brianna’s hand that was holding the ring, feeling happy tears stinging her eyes.

“You don’t need the dirt for that.” She whispered, feeling her lips curl into a smile. “Yes. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Brianna squealed, pulling the ring onto Freddie’s finger before rising to her feet, picking her up and twirling her around while kissing her, unable to let go.

Maybe it was the dirt, maybe it was just love, but Freddie said yes, and nothing could ruin Brianna’s happiness now.


	111. Beach Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: At the beach with Joan and Regina, Freddie can’t help but to gaze at Brianna; who’s wearing a bikini and pregnant.

Freddie smiled softly at her girlfriend, feeling her heart swell when Brianna smiled back, dipping further into the waves.

Brianna was always beautiful, but she seemed even more so: maybe it was really true about pregnant women, that they were glowing. Her skin looked absolutely flawless, for example.

“Is it just me, or does she really look beautiful?” Freddie sighed dreamily, and her friends grinned.

“She looks nice.” Regina admitted. “She looks happy.”

“Exactly!” Freddie grinned. “That’s it, she looks happy!”

“And so do you.” Joan added, and Freddie blushed, even more so when Brianna winked at her playfully.

“Of course I am.” Freddie said softly. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

She looked over Brianna again, feeling herself fill with pride. Brianna’s stomach didn’t grow too much, it remained just a slight bump- probably because of her thin frame-, a gentle reminder of what was coming. Freddie didn’t mind, though: their baby was healthy, Brianna was healthy and gorgeous.

“Is it weird that this baby isn’t born yet, and I want another?” Freddie chuckled. “I want to look as gorgeous and happy with the next one.”

“Are you jealous of my pregnancy?” Brianna laughed as she walked back to them, shaking water out of her hair.

“I was just talking about how beautiful, and happy you are, and that it makes me happy too.” Freddie said shyly, placing a small hand on Brianna’s bump.

“Thanks.” Brianna chuckled, blushing softly. “You can so totally have the next one, by the way. My back hurts.”

Freddie laughed softly, helping Brianna into a seat next to her, curling up against her side and resting her cheek on her stomach


	112. Arguments And Confessions

Anonymous asked: Can you do Frian one where they get into an argument and finally tell each other there feelings?

Freddie could seriously tear her own hair out in frustration. How could Brianna not see the truth, how could she be so blind!?

Their argument- as it always went nowadays - was about Freddie’s choice of women. Brianna seemed to have a problem with every single one of Freddie’s girlfriends, claiming that they just used her, and she could do much better.

And Freddie wanted to do better, but that better didn’t reciprocate her feelings. How was she supposed to find real love, when there was only one person she was longing for, and she couldn’t get her!?

Little did she know, that Brianna was so frustrated for an entirely different reason than she thought.

“I can’t keep watching this!” Brianna yelled, her cheeks red with anger. “Freddie, they use you, they hurt you constantly, you could find someone better!”

“But I can’t!” Freddie snapped, feeling tears of frustration stinging her eyes.

“I can’t, okay? I’m in love with someone who would never love me back! So I just keep chasing, hoping that someone could live up to her, so don’t judge me!”

“God, Freddie, I’m not judging you.” Brianna scoffed. “That’s not why I’m angry. I’m angry, because you’re such a sweet, gentle soul, and you deserve so much better!”

“But I can’t get it!” Freddie cried. She desperately wanted to grab Brianna and shake her, to scream that she was in love with her, why couldn’t she just see it…

“You could have it.” Brianna said, her voice a little softer. “Whoever it is, if they are really so kind to your heart, then…”

“You don’t get it!” Freddie yelled, openly sobbing this time. “You just keep patronizing me, even though you can’t see that I love you…”

“… I’m not patronizing you, I just want the best for you because I love you!”

They both screamed at the same time, then they both fell silent, gaping at each other. Freddie was sure she was going to pass out as she saw the tell-tale blush on Brianna’s cheeks.

“You… What?” Freddie asked, and Brianna bit her lip, turning an even deeper shade of red.

“I’m in love with you.” Brianna said quietly, ducking her head. “And I can’t keep watching you date those horrible people…”

Freddie’s head was buzzing, and her heart was pounding so fast, she thought she would have a heart attack. She swallowed thickly, feeling her throat going dry.

“And I thought…that you don’t love me, so J have to try and forget you with those girls…” Freddie whispered breathlessly.

She gasped when large hands enveloped hers, giving them the tiniest squeeze.

“So… Did we just…?” Brianna asked nervously, looking just as puzzled as Freddie. Freddie gave a soft laugh, giving a small nod.

“I guess we did.” She whispered, standing on the tips of her toes to plant a small kiss onto Brianna’s lips, blushing all the while.

She let out a relieved sigh when Brianna wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, deepening the kiss.

None of them would have thought that their usual argument was going to have such a sweet ending, but it was really time they both opened their eyes.


	113. All The Things I Missed Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: toys

Anonymous asked: Psstt...Innocent!Freddie discovering Brianna's sybian 👀

Freddie looked like a curious kitten as she checked the toy from every angle, touching the dildo shyly and blushing, and Brianna couldn’t help but smirk.

“You like it?” She asked, and bit her lip, blushing deeper.

“How does it work?” She asked softly, and Brianna’s grin widened. Oh, but she was more than happy to help her discover it.

“You sit on the dildo, and ride it.” Brianna explained, covering Freddie’s hand on the dildo, making her draw in a sharp breath.

“Wanna give it a try?” Brianna asked, kissing Freddie’s neck, making her shiver softly.

She stared at the toy, her eyes lighting up with interest, and Brianna knew she was in for a treat again.

*

Brianna nearly came just by watching her girlfriend.

Freddie looked absolutely gorgeous, her head tossed back, plump lips open on delicious moans as she bounced up and down on the sybian, her skin flushed and her eyes shut in bliss.

“How does it feel, Kitten?” Brianna asked, feeling her mouth water as she watched Freddie’s breasts bouncing with every move.

“Amazing!” Freddie cried enthusiastically, gripping onto the handles and slamming her hips down, hard.

Brianna chuckled, slipping a hand between her own legs to relieve some of her arousal, too riled up as she watched her innocent girlfriend going absolutely wild on the toy.

“You just don’t wanna stop, huh?” Brianna teased, and Freddie moaned in response, grinding against the dildo.

“Never.” She breathed, picking up her pace.

She was riding the sybian so fast now, that Brianna nearly got dizzy with it: Freddie may have been shy and inexperienced, but once she got the taste of something that peaked her interest, she transformed into a damn porn actress.

Brianna swore under her breath as Freddie started pinching her own nipples, crying out as the pleasure rippled through her body.

Freddie grinded down one last time, then she came, moaning loudly, her hips still rocking gently against the saddle through her orgasm.

“Holy shit, Kitten.” Brianna breathed, and Freddie gave a tired giggle.


	114. Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Brianna fucking the shit out of pregnant Freddie

Freddie always had quite the sexual appetite, but ever since she got pregnant, Brianna could barely keep up with her.

She was horny all the time, needy and demanding: she even woke Brianna up in the middle of the night if she got in the mood.

Luckily, Brianna was more than happy to give her what she needed.

She was currently knuckles deep in Freddie, fucking her with three fingers, making her whimper and squeeze around them hungrily.

“Faster.” Freddie demanded, spreading her legs further apart.

“As you wish.” Brianna grinned, hooking her fingers to jab straight into Freddie’s G-spot, making her gasp.

She picked up her pace, giving harsh, quick thrusts, and Freddie tossed her head back with a happy moan.

She was quite heavily pregnant now, so she couldn’t grind down on Brianna’s hand as hard as she wanted to, so Brianna made sure to fuck her as hard as she could muster.

Freddie cried out when Brianna leaned down to mouth at a swollen nipple, causing her oversensitive body to tremble beneath her.

“Bri…” Freddie whimpered, feeling her hormones practically raging as her body was burning up under Brianna’s touch.

“I’ve got you.” Brianna cooed, giving a thrust that made Freddie’s eyes roll back in her head.

She took Freddie’s nipple into her mouth, sucking on it, and Freddie nearly sobbed in pleasure, trashing on the bed under her and squeezing around her fingers so hard it almost hurt.

“Holy shit, Brianna!” Freddie cried, feeling herself gush all over Brianna’s hand as she kept fucking into her G-spot, making her nerve endings tingle.

“I told you, I’ve got you.” Brianna grinned, pulling her fingers out to toy with Freddie’s swollen clit, teasing her mercilessly.

“No, put them back!” Freddie wailed, and Brianna chuckled, flicking her nipple with her tongue playfully.

She slipped her fingers back inside, pumping in and out of her wife even faster than before, and Freddie practically screamed.

She came harder than ever before, tightening around Brianna’s fingers like a vice, keeping them in place while she trembled through the aftershocks.

“Oh, God…” Freddie breathed, letting out a small whimper when Brianna gently pulled out.

“Satisfied?” Brianna teased, ignoring the cramp in her arm as she leaned in to kiss Freddie’s swollen belly.

“Oh, yes.” Freddie chuckled, slumping back against the pillows with a fucked-out smile.

Brianna had no doubt that her horny hormone-bomb of a wife will definitely demand another round soon, but she didn’t really mind.


	115. Grinding Revenge

Anonymous asked: (Frian.)Maybe one where there preforming at one of the clubs/bars and Brianna keeps on grinding on freddie?

It was strange, because it usually went the other way around.

The gig was held at a smaller club for a smaller audience, where the crowd was close to the stage and could see anything happening all too clearly.

This fact just made the experience of reserved, elegant Brianna grinding on her girlfriend all the more weirder.

Freddie was about to play up her usual antics, prancing up to her girlfriend, ready to grind on her as always - and then Brianna turned the tables on her.

Freddie’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head when Brianna suddenly dropped low and started grinding up on her thigh, looking all too pleased with herself.

Freddie was caught off-guard so much that she nearly messed up the lyrics, blushing heavily as Brianna practically straddled her leg.

Okay, she could handle that. She could totally handle that… Except, it was actually really hot.

She was blushing heavily all throughout the concert, and Brianna was clearly having a field day with it.

“Now you know what it feels like.” Brianna said simply when they walked off the stage, giving Freddie’s butt a playful smack, making her choke.

Ah. So that’s what it was all about.

Fair enough, Freddie thought with a little chuckle.


	116. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: birth, pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: The due date for the baby arrives for Freddie and Brianna, Freddie is absolutely supportive girlfriend to Brianna as she watches her dealing with very intense contractions and then the birth of the baby, Freddie catches the baby with the help of the nurses. They get to meet their daughter.

The experience will probably seem more sweet later, but right now, it was just awful.

Freddie hated to see Brianna in pain, hated that she couldn’t help, didn’t know how to help: tears of frustration stung her eyes whenever she heard her lover let out a pained cry.

She did what she could, holding onto her hands and trying to take her mind off of the pain by telling her that they were going to meet their kid, that it was going to be over soon, that once the baby is here, Brianna won’t ever have to do this again…

In those moments, Freddie felt utterly helpless, but her support actually meant and helped a lot, because it managed to get Brianna through it.

It felt like ages have passed when they finally heard a loud cry, and the nurses held up the screaming baby.

Their baby. Their daughter.

They placed her in their mothers’ arms after she was cleaned, and Freddie finally broke down sobbing.

“I can’t believe this…” She whispered, caressing a finger down the baby’s cheek.

“She’s so gorgeous, oh my God…”

“She is.” Brianna said with a tired smile, kissing Freddie, and then their kid on the forehead.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t help more.” Freddie said, and Brianna tutted, bopping her on the nose.

“You helped a lot, trust me. Look at this sweetheart: she wouldn’t be in our arms if you didn’t support me through it.”

Freddie smiled, laying her head on Brianna’s shoulder while they cooed over their baby.

“As happy as I am,” Brianna said, kissing the baby’s head, “you can bet your ass I’m NEVER doing it again.”

Freddie laughed, nodding. That was fair.

But that was the future: right now, they just had to focus on their beautiful baby.


	117. The Apple of My Eye

Anonymous asked: Brianna fighting with Delilah for Freddie's attention 😂

There was just only one person - no, it wasn’t even a person- who could compete with Brianna for the award of being the most important in Freddie’s life.

Her favorite cat, the prissy, sassy Princess, Delilah.

Brianna was fairly certain that the cat knew just how much she meant to Freddie, and took great advantage of it.

Oh, and she was also sure that the cat hated her.

Whenever she started kissing Freddie - especially when her hands started roaming-, Delilah hopped on the couch and started wailing for attention.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Freddie cooed, wriggling out from under Brianna to scoop the cat up, cradling her to her chest.

“I think she’s fine, Freddie.” Brianna huffed, narrowing her eyes at the happily purring Delilah.

“She needs her Mummy.” Freddie explained, kissing Delilah’s head. “What is wrong, darling? Tell Mummy.”

Brianna drew in a sharp breath, calming herself before she would blow up. Everything was going so well, until that damn cat appeared.

Brianna could swear that Delilah was grinning at her, clearly enjoying that Brianna got a different kind of pussy that night than she originally expected.

*

Delilah had amazing timing, that was for sure.

Once again, Brianna was sure that Delilah knew Freddie was occupied with Brianna, and not her fuzzy, spoiled ass, and that was just unacceptable for the feline.

They were right in the middle of having sex, when Delilah started scratching at the door and literally screaming.

Fat chance, Brianna thought, diving back between Freddie’s legs in the hope that it would be enough to distract her from the cat.

No such luck.

“I need to let her in!” Freddie gasped, gently pushing Brianna’s head away.

“I’m sorry, we’re gonna continue soon, but I need to tend to my baby now!”

Brianna could seriously scream when Freddie jumped out of bed, butt naked, letting Delilah in and showering her in cuddles and kisses- even though she was completely fine, if the purring was anything to go by.

Brianna frowned at the cat, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Just you wait,” she muttered under her breath, “one day, Freddie will prove she loves me the most.”

The look Delilah gave her could be translated to “challenge accepted”, and Brianna smirked.


	118. Meeting The Baby

killerqueen-slash asked: Joan and Regina visiting Brianna & Freddie after the birth of their daughter.

Freddie was beaming when she opened the door, her daughter sitting in her arms and blinking at the guests curiously.

“Oh, she’s cute!” Regina grinned, waving at the baby who giggled.

“Yes.” Freddie said proudly, marching back into the living room where Brianna was sorting out some toys for the baby.

“Is it safe to assume that the donor has red hair?” Joan chuckled, playfully ruffling the baby’s hair, and Brianna grinned.

“Totally. Why don’t you two sit down?”

Regina and Joan happily did, taking the baby from Freddie and cooing over her, while Brianna pulled Freddie into her lap, kissing her cheek.

“How is it like to be fresh parents?” Joan asked, tickling the baby’s hand.

“Surprisingly easy.” Brianna said, nuzzling Freddie’s neck.

“She’s not fussy at all. And Freddie helps a lot, so…”

“Of course I do.” Freddie chirped, looking so happy that it made everyone in the room smile.

“I couldn’t wait for her to arrive!”

Joan and Regina kept the baby occupied for the whole afternoon, while Brianna and Freddie watched over their friends, smiling, their fingers laced together.


	119. Migraine

Anonymous asked: brianna having the worst migraine and freddie high-key panicking since she doesnt know how to ease the pain. (sometimes making it worse by accidentally opening the lights and brianna shouting in pain and she frantically runs back to close them)

Truth be told, Freddie was well used to being taken care of- not so much the other way around, and seeing her usually strong girlfriend nearly crying in pain sent her into full-blown panic.

She rushed to the window to let in some air, hoping that it might help Brianna, but the pained whine she let out made it obvious she made a huge mistake.

“I’m sorry, darling.” Freddie stammered, closing the window and pulling in the shades to cover the light.

“I’m not really good at this.”

“You’re doing fine.” Brianna said, massaging her temples with a groan.

“What do you need?” Freddie asked, wringing her hands nervously as she hovered over Brianna.

“Some painkillers would be nice, I think.” Brianna said quietly, and Freddie nodded hastily, darting off the get it for her.

She helped Brianna sit up against the pillows, handing her the pills and a glass of water, inspecting her reactions intently.

“Better?” She asked hopefully, and Brianna gave a tired laugh.

“Not yet, Kitten.”

Freddie gave a said sigh, then she suddenly had an idea as she watched Brianna touching her temples gingerly.

She gently removed Brianna’s hands and replaced them with her own, rubbing the sore spots with her thumbs, and Brianna sighed happily.

“That was a great idea.” She smiled, and Freddie felt her chest fill with pride.

She applied some pressure, massaging Brianna’s head while very quietly humming to her, not wanting to make it worse with loud sounds.

Brianna lolled her head back against her chest, her eyes fluttering close as Freddie’s nimble fingers slowly but surely eased her terrible headache.

“Thank you.” Brianna breathed, and Freddie smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

Maybe she was a little clumsy, but she could be a really good caretaker if she wanted to!


	120. Lactation Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lactation kink, vaginal fingering

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie having a lactation kink after watching Brianna breastfeeding their daughter.

Honestly, Freddie felt kind of bad about it- after all, she was supposed to be cooing over how gorgeous the gift of life was or something, not having the need to ease her arousal while watching her wife breastfeed their kid.

But she was just human, after all, and she couldn’t exactly deny that she got a little turned on- not by the process itself, she wasn’t totally crazy.

But her wife’s swollen breasts might have did it for her, though.

“What?” Brianna asked as she looked up, giving Freddie a confused look. She just finished feeding their baby, and she hasn’t covered herself up yet.

“Is it normal that I find this hot?” Freddie squeaked, staring at Brianna’s chest.

Brianna rolled her eyes, giving her a playful shove. “Don’t be gross.”

Freddie hummed, trying not to stare too obviously at the little drop of milk that was still clinging to Brianna’s nipple, but it wasn’t easy.

She ignored Brianna’s surprised yelp and leaned in to lick it off, feeling herself get unbearably wet.

“Jesus Christ, you.” Brianna chuckled, patting her head. When she looked down, she could see a damp patch spreading through Freddie’s panties.

“Gross.” Brianna teased, but she still moaned when Freddie started sucking on her nipple, letting out little whines against her chest.

She slipped a hand down Freddie’s underwear to get her off, slipping inside so easily that she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Someone’s wet.” She laughed, gently fingering Freddie while she continued sucking on her breast.

It was beneficial, after all: Brianna didn’t have to pump, and Freddie’s aching pussy was taken care of.


	121. Wild Piggyback Ride

Anonymous asked: Brianna runs around with Freddie on her back and accidently wackes her head off of the top of the door frame then drops her

Leave it to Brianna to turn their cutesy little moment into an outright accident.

It started out so well: she kept running around the house with Freddie riding on her back, shrieking in delight whenever Brianna took a sharp turn.

“You’re going to drop me!” Freddie shrieked, and Brianna laughed, hoisting her higher on her back.

“No, trust me, you’re safe!”

Freddie giggled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck tighter as she strodded into the kitchen with her.

That was where the problems started.

Here, the doorframe was lower, and Brianna didn’t measure the heights right: therefore, Freddie headbutted the doorframe, causing them to stumble back.

If that wasn’t enough, Brianna’s hand slipped off Freddie’s thigh and she dropped her like a hot potato before she fell on the ground too, landing on top of her girlfriend.

*

“I’m really sorry.” Brianna said, looking at the bandages on Freddie’s head with a guilty frown.

“It’s okay.” Freddie chuckled, wincing a little at the pain in her forehead.

Luckily, her injuries weren’t too severe, but she looked quite bad with her head wrapped up like a mummy, and no matter how she kept insisting she was fine, Brianna kept blaming herself.

“I shouldn’t have ran…” she said with a deep sigh, and Freddie rolled her eyes, gently patting her cheek.

“Hey, stop that. It’s fine. Let’s just agree we would be more careful from now on, okay?”

Brianna nodded, finally smiling a little.

She won’t be running around with Freddie on her back for a while, that was for sure.


	122. Caught In The Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

killerqueen-slash asked: Joan and Regina walking in on Freddie & Brianna having sex.

“What the hell are they doing? We should leave for studio soon.” Regina huffed, glaring at closed door of Freddie’s room. Their friends had disappeared in there for almost an hour ago, because they apparently “had to get something done very quickly”, and both Regina and Joan was fed up with waiting for them.

“Knock.” Joan said, looking very pissed off. Brianna and Freddie were the pinnacles of punctuality, what the hell was going on now!?

Regina did, but there was no answer. They shared a look, and Regina let out an annoyed little sound before swinging the door open.

Neither of them were prepared for the sight that greeted them.

Freddie was on her back, her arms extended above her head as she gripped onto the bedpost, head tossed back and her lips open on breathy little gasps, looking positively debauched.

Brianna was currently about three fingers deep inside her, her arm moving rapidly as she fucked Freddie, mouthing at her nipples with a contented little hum.

And they were both stark naked. Of course.

“So that’s why we are being late.” Regina groaned, making the couple snap their heads towards the door.

“Fucking hell!” Brianna groaned, quickly grabbing a blanket and covering themselves as much as possible.

Freddie turned crimson red, and she buried her face in her hands with a pained whine, wishing for the ground to open and swallow her whole.

“Can’t you fucking knock!?” Brianna demanded, her teeth bared in a snarl, and Joan couldn’t help but chuckle.

“We did knock. But apparently, you were too busy to hear it.”

“How long are you planning to stand there!? Just get out!” Freddie whined from behind her hands, her arousal quickly dissipating.

“I always knew you two are gonna hook up one day.” Regina snickered. “Wipe your hands lovebirds, and get ready!”

The couple blushed, and Joan and Regina walked out of the room, still cackling.

Brianna glanced back at Freddie who looked utterly mortified, and she let out a little chuckle.

“Well, there goes our little moment.” Brianna laughed, and Freddie finally grinned, shaking her head.

They were meant to tell their friends anyway - now they didn’t have to bother anymore.

But they were so going to pay for ruining their action!


	123. Always By Your Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: illness, terminal illness, angst

killerqueen-slash asked: Brianna helps Freddie during her diagnosis, at night Freddie tries to go to the bathroom by herself but falls. Once returned to bed, she accidentally wets the bed.

She was burning up in humiliation, curled up in the farest corner of the bed, unable to look her girlfriend in the eyes.

Brianna, bless her, really made sure to make it look like it wasn’t a big deal, but deep inside, Freddie knew it was. Of course it fucking was. Her girlfriend was cleaning up her mess.

How could this happen!?

“It’s okay.” Brianna said softly, looking up and sending Freddie a reassuring smile. “I’m almost done.”

Freddie just barely managed to hold back a hysterical laugh. Why the hell was Brianna talking about this like it was the most natural thing in the world!? Why did she pretend that it was normal, when Freddie knew exactly, just how much it wasn’t?

She furiously wiped at her eyes while Brianna carried the soiled sheets outside, soon to be returning with a fresh one.

“You should have woken me up.” Brianna scolded her gently, quickly pulling on the new bedsheets before climbing up next to Freddie, gently pulling her close.

“I would have carried you to the bathroom.”

“I wanted to do something alone.” Freddie whispered, avoiding Brianna’s eyes.

Brianna sighed softly, but didn’t argue this time. She could tell how humiliated Freddie felt- there was no need to make things even worse.

“Did you hurt yourself when you fell?” Brianna asked carefully. She didn’t want to upset Freddie, but she also didn’t want her to get hurt.

Freddie shook her head, hiding her face in Brianna’s neck who wrapped her arms around her securely, resting her chin on the top of her head.

She only dared to relax when she felt Freddie’s breathing evening out as she drifted off. Luckily, it seemed like that even after everything that happened, it was going to be an exceptionally calm night.

And as long as Freddie had some much needed sleep, Brianna absolutely didn’t care if she had to clean the bed beforehand.

She did promise her to stick around, no matter what- and she intended to keep her promise.


	124. Astronomy Pick-up Lines

Anonymous asked: Freddie using Star/Astrophysics-inspired pick up lines on brianna and bri knows the information is inaccurate and its probably one of the worst pick up lines created by mankind but she just cant get over how cute her girlfriend is

“Can I ask you a question?”

Frankly, Brianna wasn’t sure if she should reply- but Freddie looked super excited, leaning over her shoulder with a wide grin.

“Go ahead. ” She said, her lips already twitching into a smile.

“Are you made up of dark matter? Because you’re indescribable!” Freddie replied triumphantly, and Brianna chuckled. This was easily the worst pick-up line she has ever heard in her life, but Freddie was too adorable for her not to laugh at the joke.

Freddie seemed to have picked up a few phrases, and used them for terrible puns and absolutely awful pick-up lines; all of those that worked surprisingly well on Brianna.

“Can I ask you another one?” Freddie cooed, climbing into Brianna’s lap and winding her arms around her neck with the cutest little smile Brianna has ever seen.

Brianna rolled her eyes, but she nodded, more than happy to let her girlfriend indulge in her new hobby.

“Are you the Sun?” Freddie asked, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

“Because you’re the center of my Universe.”

Okay, that one was inarguably cute, and Brianna smiled, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss onto Freddie’s lips.

“You’re sweet.” Brianna said softly, and Freddie grinned, her eyes lighting up.

“Hey, Bri?”

“Hm?” Brianna could barely hold back her laughter: it was clear her menace of a girlfriend was getting ready for the final blow.

Freddie giggled, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Do you also feel the heavy gravitational pull of my bed?” She mused, and Brianna snickered.

She stood from the couch with Freddie, making her shriek and grab onto her shoulders for balance, her legs wrapped around her waist.

“I do, actually.” Brianna smirked, throwing her girlfriend down onto the bed, who grinned in delight.

Freddie was about to make another bad pun, but Brianna shut her up pretty quickly this time.


	125. Stain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: periods

Anonymous asked: Freddie spends the night at Brianna's for the first time as a couple. During the night Fred's period happens and she stains the sheets, she's scared that Brianna is going to yell at her because of the mess.

“I told you, it’s okay.”

Freddie shook her head, feeling her cheeks burning up in shame. This was the most humiliating that has ever happened to her- and of course it had to happen when she was with her new girlfriend.

Her fucking period just had to arrive a week earlier, in the middle of the night, perfectly soiling Brianna’s clean sheets.

“It was supposed to come a week later…” Freddie whispered, trying not to stare at the red spot on the sheets; seeing it just made her feel all the worse.

Brianna looked up from where she was in the process of removing said sheets, tutting softly.

“Freddie, stop explaining. I have them too, remember? I know exactly, that it can be a tricky bitch.”

This finally put a small smile on Freddie’s face, and Brianna threw the sheets to the side, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

“I really am not mad.” She promised, gently kissing Freddie on the forehead.

Freddie couldn’t help but melt into her arms, feeling much better now that she could tell that Brianna truly wasn’t angry.

“Can I help washing?” Freddie asked, and Brianna shook her head, pulling her closer against her chest.

“No need. You just rest.”

“But…”

“No.” Brianna said simply, and Freddie held her hands up in defeat, her smile widening.

She truly had the most understanding girlfriend in the world.


	126. Notice Me

Anonymous asked: Teenage Frain Freddie gains a massive crush on her tutor, Brianna. Brianna never hangs out with Freddie outside of their studies and Freddie is disparate for her.

Freddie felt her heart pounding inside her throat, her palm growing clammy against her textbook as she approached Brianna.

She utterly managed to fall for that girl, there was no way to deny that. Brianna was smart, she was funny, kind, and she was also tall and beautiful.

And she didn’t seem to be interested in Freddie outside of their tutoring sessions, whatsoever.

Freddie just couldn’t accept that: she spent day and night thinking of those thick curls and those warm hazel eyes, and it was driving her crazy.

She nearly passed out once she reached her Maths tutor, every ounce of confidence leaving her as Brianna smiled down at her.

“Hi, Freddie.” She greeted her softly, and Freddie nearly squeaked.

“Uhm… Hi.” She croaked, and Brianna watched her expectantly.

Freddie cleared her throat, avoiding Brianna’s eyes shyly as she spoke.

“I was thinking… Do you want to like… Watch a movie one day, or something…?”

She glanced back up at the other girl, her heart doing a little flip when Brianna smiled.

“I was waiting for you to ask.” Brianna admitted, and Freddie nearly screamed.

“Of course. I’d love to.”

Freddie nodded, biting her lip to hide her giddy smile.

So, apparently, it wasn’t that Brianna didn’t like her, she was just being shy, just like Freddie.

Cool to know- and now, there was a date Freddie had to prepare for!


	127. Secret Talent

Anonymous asked: Frian: Freddie having a cute secret talent and being embarrassed about it, but Brianna finds out

Freddie’s cheeks were redder than the material spread out in her lap as she looked up at her girlfriend, caught in the act.

“I can explain.” Freddie stammered, hunching in on herself slightly under Brianna’s look. She was so careful: she always made sure Brianna wasn’t around when she was indulging in her secret little hobby- but now, her cover was blown.

She didn’t even know why she was being so embarrassed about enjoying knitting: probably because it was considered a hobby that only old ladies enjoyed, and she certainly wasn’t one.

But instead of laughing at her, Brianna’s eyes lit up brightly.

“So, those scarves that you gave me,” she started, nodding at the needles in Freddie’s hands, “weren’t from the store, after all.”

Freddie shook her head, and Brianna let out a soft coo, crouching down in front of her and giving her hand a squeeze.

“You’re so talented.” She smiled, and Freddie couldn’t help but smile back at the sincerity of her voice.

“You really think so?” She asked, and Brianna nodded, looking at her like she just hung the stars.

“It’s amazing. I was aware that you can draw or paint like no one else, but I didn’t realize you can make killer scarves too. You really are amazing.”

Freddie blushed softly. Maybe this secret talent wasn’t even that ridiculous, after all.

“Actually, I can make socks too.” Freddie said with a grin, and Brianna let out a little gasp, looking absolutely thrilled about the idea.

“Can I perhaps request a pair?” Brianna asked, her grin so wide and genuine that it made Freddie’s heart flutter happily.

“Of course you can.” Freddie replied, her voice finally oozing with pride and confidence instead of shame, and Brianna nearly squealed.


	128. You're Stronger Than You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Pregnant Freddie is scared of labor. She is convinced that she will not be able to do it because she is tiny and her baby is huge. Brianna is willing to show her what her body is capable of.

As much as Freddie was excited to finally meet their baby, she was also horrified- considering that to be able to hold their little bundle of joy in her arms, she would have to give birth to him first.

And that was definitely not something she was looking forward to.

In fact, she was absolutely terrified of it. She had seen enough movies with birth scenes to know that it was not going to be a fun ride - and their son was a fairly big baby, carried by the tiniest woman, herself, respectively.

This was all a disaster waiting to happen, according to Freddie.

“What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” Brianna asked softly, brushing Freddie’s hair out of her face and leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“Nothing.” Freddie lied, but it didn’t sound convincing, not even to herself.

Brianna hummed, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close against her side, letting Freddie snuggle into her embrace.

“You’re thinking about giving birth again?” Brianna asked, and Freddie nodded with a sigh, blushing.

“I’m scared.” She admitted quietly. Brianna placed a hand on her swollen belly, caressing it soothingly.

“I can imagine.” Brianna said, smiling when she felt a greeting nudge against her hand. “But I know that you will handle like it a champion.”

“I’m not sure about that.” Freddie groaned, trying to swat gruesome and horrific images away before she would start panicking.

Brianna raised a hand to cup her cheek, turning her face towards her. She gave Freddie a smile, gently brushing their noses together.

“Of course you can do it.” Brianna said, her voice full of pride and adoration. “You are the strongest person I’ve ever met. You can handle anything.”

“You’re giving me too much credit.” Freddie protested, but Brianna shook her head, her smile still bright: she truly believed in Freddie, one-hundred percent.

“It’s because I know how amazing you are.” Brianna said softly, planting a sweet kiss onto Freddie’s lips that made her melt immediately.

She dipped down to smush her cheek against Freddie’s belly, making her chuckle softly.

“And you,” Brianna said, her voice playfully stern, gently poking under Freddie’s belly button to get her son’s attention, “you better make sure your Mummy won’t have a hard time.”

There was another little kick, like a promise, and Freddie couldn’t help but laugh.

She would have lied if she said she wasn’t still terrified- but Brianna was right: she could handle anything.

And as long as she was by her side, Freddie could actually believe that.


	129. Double Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, spanking, vibrators

killerqueen-slash asked: Frian- Dom! Freddie spanking Sub! Brianna as a punishment before using a Petit Rabbit Thruster vibrator.

For someone who had such small, dainty hands, Freddie sure could hit hard.

Brianna gripped onto her thighs for balance, squeezing her eyes shut from the perfect mix of pain and pleasure as Freddie’s hand came down on her ass again and again, painting the skin flushed red.

She was only taking ten hits this time, but Freddie wasn’t holding back on her: but that’s exactly how Brianna liked it.

She was sore and panting by the time Freddie was finished with her: she received one last slap onto her reddened asscheek before she the hand retreated.

Just when Brianna thought her punishment was over, something slipped inside her, and she let out a deep moan. She was quite stretched and wet already, but it still burned a little as it went in.

Then the vibrations started, and she threw her head back with a moan, eagerly rocking her hips back against them.

Getting spanked and then having a toy placed inside her was a really delicious combination, and she didn’t care how loud she was moaning, or how needily she kept squirming.

Freddie just placed a hand on her lower back, not doing anything just watching, letting the toy do its job.

She switched it up to a higher setting, causing Brianna to whine, then she leaned back with a satisfied purr.

Spending an afternoon like that was clearly a great activity, for the both of them.


	130. The Empress' s Wife

Anonymous asked: Brianna is an empress and she must choose a wife. She picks young peasant Freddie?

“What about her, Your Majesty?” The ambassador asked, all but dragging the young girl forward.

Brianna hissed, glaring at him. She hated when they treated the peasants like that, like toys, or animals, just because they were poor.

She hated this whole process too: she had to get married, and choose a wife. The ambassadors literally lined up a bunch of girls from a village, all of them scared to the death.

Brianna understood them: it must be so scary, being picked by the powerful empress, especially because they all knew they would only be pretty decorations on the empress’ side, and pleasure toys in her bed.

But Brianna never wanted to treat anyone that way.

“Leave her be!” She snapped at the ambassador when he groped the girl’s butt. The man immediately retreated with an apologetic look.

Brianna looked the girl over: she was tiny and very thin, with long black hair and deep brown eyes, looking up at her coyly. She was beautiful, and so fragile, it broke Brianna’s heart.

“What’s your name?” Brianna asked. The girl bowed her head obediently, but her eyes remained on Brianna.

“Fareeda.” She replied. She straightened her back, a fire flaring up in her eyes. “But I prefer to be called Freddie.”

“Know your place!” The ambassador yelled, but Brianna waved him down. She quite liked this girl. She was shy, but not too coy.

She seemed very interesting.

“Welcome to my Palace, Freddie.” She said, reaching for her hand. She lowered her voice so only Freddie could hear it.

“I’m gonna take care of you. I won’t let anyone hurt you, alright?”

Freddie seemed suspicious for a second, but then she nodded, and Brianna lifted her hand to her lips to kiss her knuckles in a formal greeting.

Maybe this was an arranged marriage, but that didn’t mean Brianna wouldn’t make sure Freddie will have her best life her.

And she also wanted to get to know her.


	131. The Empress' s Wife Part 2

Anonymous asked: Empress Brianna and peasant Freddie's wedding?

Brianna’s breath stuck in her throat at the sight of Freddie dressed in all white. She was always beautiful, but now, she was simply perfect.

She reached her hand out and Freddie took it, standing beside her at the altar with an impish smile.

“You look gorgeous.” Brianna said, and Freddie blushed, ducking her head slightly.

Brianna spent the past few days trying to beckon Freddie out of her shell-it wasn’t an easy task, but it seemed like her future wife was warming up to her.

“Thank you.” Freddie said softly. “You look beautiful too, Your Majesty.”

“Brianna.” Brianna reminded her gently, and Freddie chuckled.

“Right. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Brianna said, rubbing her thumb across the back of Freddie’s hand.

Freddie looked up at her, and Brianna’s heart fluttered upon seeing trust in her eyes. She finally wasn’t as closed, as scared and untrusting.

Maybe this could really work out between them.

She couldn’t take her eyes off Freddie during the ceremony, and Freddie also kept stealing shy glances. When the priest announced them wife and wife, Brianna’s heart swell.

“Can I kiss you?” She asked. She didn’t want to do it without Freddie’s permission.

To her biggest surprise, Freddie nodded, blushing softly.

Brianna lifted her veil and pressed their lips together, her heart pounding fast in her chest. Freddie’s hands came up to rest on her shoulders, and she let out a soft hum against her lips.

Once again, Brianna had the feeling that this might work out much better than she originally thought.


	132. The Empress' s Wife Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Empress Brianna and Peasant Freddie have their first time together?

Brianna simply couldn’t get enough of those soft little gasps that Freddie kept making beneath her, arching into her touch beautifully.

“Feeling good?” Brianna asked, nosing along the elegant column of Freddie’s neck. Freddie nodded hastily, bucking her hips up into her hand.

“Please…” she whimpered, looking up at Brianna pleadingly. “God, please…”

“What is it, my love?” Brianna asked, stroking Freddie’s hair with her free hand. “What do you need?”

“More.” Freddie moaned, clenching around Brianna’s fingers, as if showing her what she meant. Brianna smiled, kissing her on the lips gently.

“As you wish, sweetheart.”

She carefully added a third finger, and Freddie moaned happily, thrusting back onto them.

Brianna was extremely worried about spending their first night together; she didn’t want Freddie to feel like she was being pressured into anything. But Freddie wanted this as much as Brianna did, trusting her wife fully.

“I feel so good.” Freddie whispered, as if to prove to Brianna that she really didn’t feel pressured.

Brianna smiled, kissing down her chest. She took a sensitive nipple into her mouth, coaxing a gorgeous little whine out of Freddie.

She picked up her pace slightly, massaging Freddie’s G-spot expertly. Freddie tossed her head back against the pillow, crying out Brianna’s name.

“I-I… I’m gonna…” Freddie moaned, desperately fucking down on Brianna’s slender fingers.

“Come on.” Brianna urged her gently, scissoring her fingers. “Come for me, my love.”

Freddie obliged, letting out a long moan as she bucked against Brianna’s hand one last time before slumping back on the bed, spent and satisfied.

Brianna kissed her again, unable to resist fingering her some more, just to hear those sweet little sounds again.

“Ah… I want to… You.” Freddie panted, tumbling over her words. Brianna chuckled, kissing her flushed cheek.

“Soon, soon, my love.”


	133. Let's Discover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of smut

Anonymous asked: freddie suddenly brings up anal with brianna while they're having dinner and bri is shocked at first but she kinda wants to try it ?!??!

Brianna nearly choked on her pasta, staring up at Freddie over her plate with wide eyes. Her girlfriend was sitting there with a non-plussed look on her face, as if she hadn’t just brought up literal anal sex in the middle of dinner.

“What?” Brianna croaked, her eyes watering as she managed to swallow the last piece of pasta that got stuck in her throat.

Freddie finally looked a little embarrassed, blushing as she looked down at her plate.

“We don’t have to.” She said quietly, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

Brianna hummed, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Honestly, she has never once thought about this; why would anyone put anything up there? Why would anyone want it?

But apparently, Freddie wanted it, and though Brianna found it a little strange, she also couldn’t help but be interested in it.

She was fairly certain that she would rather swallow a bunch of bees then letting Freddie touch her there, but maybe doing it the other way around didn’t seem half bad…

“Won’t it hurt you?” Brianna asked. Freddie shook her head quickly, blushing deeper.

“No… I don’t think so.” She replied, pushing some food around her plate with her fork.

“I mean, if we do it slow…”

Brianna gave her a small smile, reaching over the table to squeeze her hand, making Freddie look up.

“Okay.” She said. “We can try it.”

Freddie’s eyes lit up. “Really?” She asked, and Brianna nodded, patting her hand.

“Yeah.”

“Both ways?”

“God, no.” Brianna laughed, shaking her head. “But I would like to try it on you.”

Freddie nodded, her eyes turning dark. She licked her lips slowly, and Brianna couldn’t help but smirk.

Maybe this really was a good idea, after all.


	134. Scary Parents

Anonymous asked: Brianna gets caught sneaking out of Freddie's room by Fred's parents.

Brianna was pretty sure her heart stopped when she knocked into Bomi and Jer Bulsara- what the hell they were doing up so late!? Freddie said they always went to bed early… It was so typical that they chose to stay up on that exact night Brianna couldn’t sneak quietly enough.

“Hello?” Bomi spoke, confused. Brianna swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling very faint.

“Hello.” She squeaked, shrinking down with several inches. Jer roamed her eyes over her suspiciously.

“We haven’t seen you here before.” She stated. Brianna opened her mouth to say something, but Freddie slipped out of her room to save the situation in time.

“She’s my study partner.” Freddie said with a forced smile. She looked up at Brianna, eyes pleading.

“We study a lot, don’t we?”

Oh, yes. If by studying she meant having sex all the time, then yes, they did study a lot.

Obviously she couldn’t say that, so Brianna nodded along hastily, her curls bouncing with it.

“Yes, I’m tutoring Freddie in Physics!” Brianna said a little too enthusiastically. Bomi and Jer shared a strange look, then they nodded.

“Just don’t make too much noise.” Jer said, her eyes still suspiciously scanning Brianna. The parents retreated to the bedroom, and Brianna snagged with relief.

“We almost died.” She groaned, and Freddie nodded, looking equally embarrassed.

“I think we should do it at your place next time.” She said, and Brianna couldn’t agree more.

The Bulsaras were too scary anyways, and Brianna didn’t want to be on Bomi’s hit list.


	135. First Anal Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: anal sex, anal fingering

Anonymous asked: can we see freddie and brianna trying anal? i feel like freddie would be super whiny

One finger traced her puckered hole, and Freddie trembled, pushing her hips back on instinct, to Brianna’s biggest amusement.

“What?” She huffed, looking over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. Brianna just grinned, continuing to tease her hole with feather-light touches.

“You are into this more than I thought you would be.” Brianna admitted. She kneaded Freddie’s buttocks, sending her a reassuring smile. “I’m gonna finger you now, okay?”

“That’s what I’ve been waiting for.” Freddie rolled her eyes. The breath immediately hitched in her throat when she felt the tip of Brianna’s finger press inside.

“Oh…” she breathed, electricity filling up her body at the touch. She felt much more sensitive than she thought, and she couldn’t tell if she liked it or not just yet.

The finger slowly slipped inside, and Freddie immediately tightened against the intrusion, back arched in a bow. It was only one finger but, she felt so full…

“God, Brianna…” Freddie whined, clutching at the sheets. “Oh, God…”

“Is it bad?” Brianna asked softly. She reached under Freddie with her other hand, gently rubbing her clit. “We can stop.”

“No, go on.” Freddie urged her, just very lightly pushing back against Brianna’s finger. The feeling was overwhelming, but it felt strangely good at the same time.

Brianna started very slowly, very carefully moving her finger, and Freddie wasn’t proud of the high-pitched whine that left her throat. It felt like Brianna was thrusting into her very core, and she wanted more of it.

She let herself push back again and again, her muscles slowly relaxing as she got used to the feeling. She was unable to stop moaning, which Brianna clearly appreciated.

“I love the sounds you make.” Brianna whispered against the back of her neck, giving a slightly harsher thrust.

“You like it when I fuck your ass, baby?”

Freddie could only reply with another whimper, spreading her thighs further apart for Brianna’s next thrusts unashamedly.

Yes, of course she liked it. She liked it more than she could have imagined.


	136. Let's Go Skinny Dipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nudity

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie convinces Brianna to go skinny dipping with her while at Ridge Farm.

“Come on, it’s gonna be fun!” Freddie purred, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. “Are we seriously gonna miss out on this great oppurtinity, when there’s a beautiful lake right there at our doorstep?”

Brianna rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help a little chuckle. She bopped Freddie on the nose playfully, making her squint.

“What if someone sees us?”

“It’s the middle of the night.” Freddie pouted, pressing herself up against Brianna some more, which earned her an appreciative hum from the taller girl.

“It’s just you and me out here.”

Brianna didn’t exactly have time to continue her argument, because Freddie simply unzipped her dress and stepped out of it elegantly. The undrrwear followed soon, and in mere seconds, Freddie was standing before her in all her naked glory.

“God.” Brianna breathed, raking her eyes over her bare body. She reached out to touch, but Freddie swatted at her hand playfully.

“Only if you swim with me.” Freddie winked, ignoring Brianna’s groan as she sashayed off the porch, making her way over to the lake.

She kept her eyes on Brianna as she walked into the water, dipping just deep enough to keep most of her body, the biggest temptation over the surface.

“Oh, fuck it.” Brianna chuckled, pulling her shirt over her head. She took off her pants and shoes, rolling hef eyes when Freddie cheered.

The water wasn’t as cold as she thought it would be, especially when Freddie slithered into her arms, her plump breasts pressing against Brianna’s.

“I told you it was a good idea.” Freddie whispered, playfully splashing some water at Brianna.

“Guess we can cross it off your bucket list.” Brianna snickered. She dipped her hands under the water, cupping Freddie’s butt with a cheeky grin.

“Okay, I came skinny dipping with you. Can I touch you now?”

Freddie giggled, pulling herself away to Brianna’s biggest grief.

“Let’s swim a few more laps before that.” Freddie called back over her shoulder before she swam off, as elegant and beautiful as a swan.

Brianna followed her with a lovesick smile, not caring the slightest about being seen.


	137. No More Bad Thoughts

killerqueen-slash asked: Brianna and Freddie get into an argument. After the yelling is done, Brianna’s personal demons fill her head blaming her for the argument. Interrupting the thoughts, Freddie apologize.

“I’m sorry.” Freddie said softly, leaning her head on Brianna’s shoulder. She blinked up at her girlfriend with a concerned look. “Are you alright?”

“Sure.” Brianna squeezed out from between gritted teeth, forcing a smile onto her face. She may have gotten away with this, but not with Freddie, who knew her too well.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Freddie said, voice a mix of gentle and firm, to make sure the message went through. “I know that your head is trying to tell you that it was, but it wasn’t.”

Brianna sighed, looking down on her hands that were trembling slightly. Freddie was right: those bad voices were getting loud again, telling her that she was an awful person, who didn’t deserve such a perfect sweetheart like Freddie.

But then again, would Freddie still be with her, if the voices were right, and she really was a terrible person?

“My head is a little full.” Brianna admitted, rubbing at her temples. “A lot of bad thoughts, to be honest.”

“I know.” Freddie said, wrapping her arms around Brianna’s shoulder, snuggling into her side. “I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“I guess we were both wrong, in a way. But I can’t blame myself all the time, right?” Brianna asked, reaching for Freddie’s hand. Freddie took it, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“No, don’t do that. You are a great person, Brianna. Try not to listen to those voices, okay?”

Brianna smiled and nodded, pressing their foreheads together. She could still hear them, trying to eat away at her brain and dragging her down- but she did her best to ignore them.

It was Freddie’s voice she wanted to focus on.

“Can you sing for me?” Brianna asked, lacing their fingers together tightly. “I want to listen to you, not the ugly voices.”

Freddie smiled, kissing her on the cheek lovingly.

“Of course, darling.”


	138. Old Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: angst, illness

killerqueen-slash asked: Frian - Brianna finds her memo, looking into it she spots ‘artificial insemination’, remembering she and Freddie has planned to start a family. Going to their room, she shows it to a bed bound Freddie during her illness.

“I feel like I have failed you.” Freddie sighed, running her eyes over the pages of the diary. She couldn’t bare look at the excited handwriting of her wife, and the memories that flooded her from looking at it.

They were supposed to start a family together. Freddie was supposed to be pregnant by now. Instead…

“Don’t say that.” Brianna said softly, wrapping an arm around her frail shoulder. “I didn’t show it to you, to make you feel bad about it. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

She just wanted to share those memories, wanted to revel in them with her wife. Imagining what could have been.

“We would be great parents, you know.” Brianna continued, turning the page in her diary. There was their appointment, the one they couldn’t make it to, because Freddie passed out, and then they had the diagnosis.

“Yeah.” Freddie replied, resting her tired head on Brianna’s shoulder. “Especially you. You would have spoiled me and the baby rotten.”

“Absolutely.” Brianna smiled, blinking away a few tears. Freddie didn’t need to see those: poor thing already felt like she was letting Brianna down with being sick- no need to make her feel even worse about it.

“I wanted a little girl.” Freddie said quietly, biting her lip. She seemed to be struggling with tears, too. “A cute little thing.”

“With your eyes.” Brianna said, imagining it: a beautiful mini Freddie. The child they were possibly never going to meet.

Freddie hummed, eyes slipping close. It was hard for her to stay awake for a long time; the diary faltered and slipped out of her hands, and she fell asleep on her wife’s shoulder.

Brianna took the memory book and put it aside, kissing the top of her head.

Only when she was absolutely sure that Freddie was asleep, did she allow herself to cry.


	139. Cold As Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: ice play, nudity

killerqueen-slash asked: Frian - Ice Play. Freddie using an ice cube on Brianna’s naked body.

Brianna swore under her breath at the sensation, her entire body tensing up.

“It’s fucking cold.” She huffed, and Freddie laughed, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

“It’s supposed to be cold, darling. It’s an ice cube.”

Brianna was about to cuss her out, but nothing came out except for a little gasp as Freddie trailed the ice from her neck down to her breasts, circling her nipples with it.

It was cold, yes, but there was just something absolutely thrilling about it- and the goosebumps weren’t only caused by the cool temperature.

“Okay, you know what?” Brianna breathed, watching as Freddie continued tracing her nipples with a smirk. “This is actually really good.”

“Told you so.” Freddie grinned, drawing a line over Brianna’s stomach. The ice started to melt, and Freddie leaned down to lick off the water it left behind, causing Brianna to shiver.

“God…”

The ice continued over her hips, leaving cool traces over her heated skin. This sensation coupled with Freddie’s cat-like smirk felt like Heaven.

Freddie stroked over Brianna’s thighs with the remaining ice, smearing the water over the sensitive insides, and Brianna groaned.

“You drive me crazy, you know that?”

“That’s what I do best.” Freddie said, moving up to kiss Brianna on the lips.


	140. Dreamer's Ball

killerqueen-slash asked: Frian - During a masquerade ball, Freddie awaits for Brianna, who is a maid that works for the Bulsara’s, she begins to lose hope until she spots her in the gown she gave her.

“You came!” Freddie chirped, eyes shining in happiness, and it made Brianna’s heart pound faster.

“I promised you, didn’t I?” She asked, doing an awkward little cursty. She wasn’t used to wearing long, pretty dresses- she enjoyed the change, though.

Freddie insisted on lending her a dress, and Brianna was grateful. She was just a maid, after all, she wouldn’t have anything else to wear.

Now she was attending a masquerade ball with the wealthy Bulsaras, something she didn’t even think was possible.

Yet, here she was smiling at the beautiful Freddie Bulsara in front of her. It was a dream come true.

“You look beautiful.” Freddie said softly, blushing under her mask.

“Not as beautiful as you, Lady Bulsara.” Brianna complimented her, and Freddie cooed.

“Please, just call me Freddie.”

“I can’t believe I’m really here.” Brianna admitted, and Freddie laughed, reaching her hand out for her.

“You are. You are not a maid tonight.” The corners of her mouth twitched, and she smiled shyly.

“Would you like to dance?”

Brianna could barely hold back a squeal - holding Freddie’s hand? Dancing with her!? It really was her lucky night.

“Sure.” She said, taking Freddie’s hand who lead her into the crowd of masked dancers.


	141. Dreamer's Ball Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

killerqueen-slash asked: Frian - Freddie takes Brianna away from the masquerade ball to her room, so they can share their first time.

Freddie couldn’t stop stealing glances behind her shoulder, looking for any sign of Brianna backtracking- but the other girl followed her with a smile, looking absolutely sure she wanted it just as much as Freddie did.

She wanted it so much, in fact, that the minute the door closed behind them, Brianna pushed Freddie up against it, yanking off both their masks so she could kiss her hungrily.

Freddie sighed into the kiss, tangling her hands in Brianna’s wild mane as she pulled her close. The taller girl’s arms were around her waist, keeping the touching polite but cheeky enough to set Freddie’s blood boiling.

“Are you sure?” Freddie asked once they pulled away to breathe. Brianna nodded, her curls bouncing with it.

“I do.” Brianna said, squeezing Freddie’s waist a little tighter. “I’ve wanted to touch you ever since I started working for your family.”

“Oh, God.” Freddie moaned, her knees turning to jelly. She had no idea how they made it to the bed, or how they got rid of the ridiculously puffy gowns, but the next thing she knew, Brianna was between her legs.

Freddie tossed her head back against the pillow with a whimper, spreading her legs wider apart as Brianna licked into her, tasting her like she was a gourmet meal or fine wine.

“You’re so gorgeous, God.” Freddie moaned, grabbing onto Brianna’s curls to pull her closer. Brianna took the hint, taking Freddie’s clit between her lips and sucking on it with a slight smirk on her face.

Brianna always seemed like such a discreet, almost shy girl, but clearly she wasn’t - she truly wanted Freddie with all her might, eating her out like there was no tomorrow.

Freddie came faster than ever before, hips shaking against Brianna’s face as the maid took her to the high Heavens with clever twists of her tongue.

“Let me return the favor.” Freddie purred, rolling them over once she caught her breath.

Brianna swore when Freddie’s tongue slipped inside her, swirling around to get a good taste of her.

“This is the best night I ever had.” Brianna moaned, rocking her hips against Freddie’s face. She could feel Freddie grinning against her clit.

She was so riled up, it only took a few more thrusts of that talented tongue and she was coming, crying out her lover’s name.

“It’s my favorite night, too.” Freddie said with a smile as she came up to kiss Brianna, and the maid chuckled softly, pulling her in.


	142. Dreamer's Ball Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

killerqueen-slash asked: Frian - Freddie visits Brianna in her maid quarters. Seeing how Brianna is sitting down on her small chair she decides to give her a ‘surprise (😉😉)’

Brianna’s eyes lit up as soon as Freddie entered the room, and Freddie’s heart gave a happy little jolt. Seeing Brianna so genuinely happy whenever Freddie was near her, was a feeling she couldn’t get enough of.

“What are you doing here?” Brianna asked, eyes never leaving Freddie as the other girl approached her.

“I just wanted to pay you a visit.” Freddie said softly, her lips curling into a smile as she raked her eyes over her lover. Brianna was sitting tiredly on her stool, slightly slumped over. She was clearly in the need of some loving.

Freddie dropped herself onto her lap when she reached her, causing Brianna to let out a gasp, her eyes going wide.

“What if someone sees you?” She asked, though her voice wasn’t concerned enough as she was occupied with ogling Freddie’s, whose breasts were only inches from her face.

“No one will see us.” Freddie cooed, rolling her hips against Brianna’s crotch, making her swear.

“You are being a very naughty girl, Lady Bulsara.” Brianna grinned, and Freddie pretended to get ashamed.

“Oh, no.” Freddie sighed, slipping off Brianna’s lap slowly. Her lover’s eyes remained on her all the while.

“I guess I can’t give you my surprise, then?”

Interest flared up in Brianna’s eyes, a hand grabbing onto Freddie’s hair.

“What kind of surprise?”

Freddie didn’t reply, just dropped to her knees and pulled up Brianna’s skirt, nudging her legs wider apart. She tugged down her underclothes, her skin tingling with excitement.

Brianna swore softly as Freddie leaned in and licked a long stripe across her folds, her clever tongue caressing the heated flesh.

“Naughty.” Brianna laughed breathlessly, bucking her hips against Freddie’s face. Freddie took the hint, pointing her tongue and thrusting it inside, fucking in and out of her lover slowly.

Brianna tossed her head back with a moan, pulling on Freddie’s hair harder to push her face closer to where she wanted her the most. Her hips canted forward in rhythm of Freddie’s thrusts, fucking her lover’s face and making her choke slightly.

“God, you’re perfect.” Brianna groaned, her thighs shaking when Freddie moved to suck her clit into her mouth.

She could feel Freddie smirk against her clit, her tongue poking out to join the mesmerizing movements of her lips that drove Brianna crazy instantly.

Her orgasm was building up, and she knew they had to be quick if they didn’t want Freddie’s folks or the other maids to find them. Brianna rocked forward faster, chasing her pleasure against Freddie’s tongue.

She grabbed her lover’s head to keep her in place, grinding against her face to essentially use her as her pleasure toy, and Freddie happily let her, squirming on the ground as she also got more and more aroused.

Brianna came with a loud moan, nearly falling off the stool from the shocking pleasure that ran through her body.

“Good surprise?” Freddie asked, licking her lips. Brianna just chuckled and tackled her to the ground to claim her lips in a wild kiss.


	143. Forbidden Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, masturbation

Anonymous asked: Hiii, could u do something where Freddie is like sitting on a chair and verbally teasing Brianna with dirty talk as she slowly opens her legs whilst Brianna has her hands tied behind her back and isn’t allowed to come or pleasure Freddie? But she comes anyways and gets punished-

This was the worst torture Brianna ever had to endure. Seeing her girlfriend sitting on that chair, completely naked, her legs spread wide invitingly was too delicious to pass upon, but she had to.

Because she wasn’t allowed to touch her just yet, and it was driving her crazy.

Freddie smirked at her, slipping a hand between her legs to tease a finger over her own clit. She let out a soft little gasp that went straight to Brianna’s own heated parts.

“I bet you want to taste me so hard.” Freddie husked, continuing to rub herself. The slick sounds filled the room, and Brianna whined.

“I do.” She moaned, desperately humping the couch beneath herself. Her hands were tied behind her back; she couldn’t touch Freddie or herself. She didn’t know which one was the worst.

Freddie hummed, leaning forward to put emphasis on her gorgeous, plump tits. Her nipples were rock hard, and Brianna desperately wanted to suck them into her mouth.

“You’re so nasty.” Freddie tutted. She inserted a finger to give herself a few short thrusts, enjoying the way Brianna’s eyes were glued on her.

“You would do anything to touch me right now, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes.” Brianna whimpered. Her arms clenched. She wanted to get out of those stupid ropes already.

“Please, Freddie. Let me fuck you. I’m gonna make you feel so good, just untie me.”

Freddie giggled, which turned into a moan as she continued pumping herself.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” She finally pulled out, only to cup her breasts and smear her wetness over hee nipples, making Brianna’s mouth water.

“And I would advise you stopped humping that couch, because you know you’re not allowed…”

It was too late. Brianna was so riled up she could have exploded any minute, and Freddie touching herself like that didn’t help, at all.

Freddie tutted, sending her a disappointed look.

“I feel like someone is about to pleasure me for a whole well without getting anything back. Maybe then you’ll learn.”

Brianna just nodded obediently.


	144. The Center of My World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strip-tease, oral sex, light dom/sub

killerqueen-slash asked: Frian - Sub! Brianna strips out of her kimono for Dom! Freddie. Once stripped Freddie takes pleasure of pleasuring her sub.

Freddie was always the kind of dom (rather switch, if Brianna wanted to be honest), that cherished her partner a lot, almost hovering on the edge of being submissive herself.

Not like Brianna minded: it was an enjoyable power dynamic that she liked to engage in.

She liked the attention as she slipped off the kimono, Freddie’s eyes glued to her in awe. Such beautiful eyes, Brianna loved nothing more than when they looked at her like that.

She was an awful tease, she knew that, moving slowly. Brianna never really had any experience in stripping, not as skilled at it as Freddie was, but she enjoyed putting on a little show sometimes.

And when she waa finally bare, Freddie dropped to her knees so hard Brianna worried she hurt herself, and then she leaned in, licking between Brianna’s lips hungrily.

Brianna grabbed onto her hair, rocking her hips against her face ever so slightly. Freddie was still looking up at her like she was the center of her world, hands gripping onto her thighs.

Freddie slipped a hand between her own legs, desperately fucking herself while continuing to swirl her tongue inside Brianna, intent on pleasuring her to the max.

Her orgasm was gentle, but filled up her every cell, and she was soon coming on Freddie’s lips, stuttering her name out like a prayer.

Freddie followed soon, clamping down on her fingers with a loud moan, before slumping against Brianna.

“Thank you.” Brianna whispered, and Freddie smiled, kissing her thigh.


	145. Cheer Up - Tickle

Anonymous asked: Frian requests fills,Brianna tickling Freddie on a bad day to cheer her up

Freddie was curled up in a tiny ball on the bed, eyes thunderous. There was a frown on her beautiful face that Brianna really wanted to replace with a smile.

“Hey.” She said softly, leaning over her. “How can I help, Kitten?”

Freddie just shrugged, curling in on herself even more. Clearly she wasn’t in the mood to talk, and Brianna sighed, brushing her hair out of her face very gently to not disturb her.

Then an idea suddenly sprung to mind, and she grinned mischievously.

When she was absolutely sure that Freddie wasn’t paying her any attention, she tickled that sensitive spot at her ribs that always made her squeal.

It worked this time, too: Freddie shrieked, rolling onto her back to face her attacker with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?” She asked, but Brianna didn’t bother with a reply. Instead, grabbed Freddie and tickled her again, both sides this time, and Freddie screamed.

“Stop it!” She yelped, trying to roll out of Brianna’s way. Her girlfriend just grinned, using her height and strength to pin Freddie onto the bed.

“Brianna, don’t!” Freddie shrieked, but she was grinning, too. Brianna attacked the same spot over and over again, until Freddie was in tears under her from laughing so hard.

“I won’t stop until you cheer up a little!” Brianna warned, scratching that ticklish spot again. Freddie wheezed, swatting at her.

“Okay, okay, you win!”

Now she was finally laughing and smiling, no longer looking like a little rain cloud, and that was enough for Brianna.


	146. The Gift of Love

Anonymous asked: Freddie paints Brianna and their son for their anniversary and gets it to her as a gift?

Just a few more strokes of the brush, and the picture was done and perfect. Freddie smiled, heart swelling with love and pride. The painting turned out to be perfect, but not only because Freddie was a great artist.

It was perfect, because it was the picture of love.

She was nervous when she handed it to Brianna, her heart pounding fast in her chest. She wanted something extra special for their anniversary, and it couldn’t get more special than making something with her own two hands.

Brianna gasped when she took the picture in her hands, then she smiled widely, eyes shining with happiness.

“Freddie, this is so beautiful.” Brianna cooed, unable to take her eyes off the picture. It was of her and their son who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. It was the most beautiful thing Brianna has ever seen.

“I wanted something special.” Freddie explained, blushing softly. “And I love you, and I love our little Peanut, so I figured I should show you that exactly.”

Brianna pulled her into her arms and kissed her, smiling all the while.

“It’s the best gift I’ve ever received.” She said, gazing back at the picture adoringly. “I’m gonna frame it and put it on the wall.”

She looked up at the wall covered in photos, of the day they adopted their son, his first birthday, his first Christmas, and her smile grew wide. So many happy memories, and this one would fit in just right.

“I love you.” Brianna whispered, putting the painting down gently so she could hug Freddie properly. Freddie smiled, resting her cheek on her chest to listen to her heartbeat.

“I love you too.”


	147. The Winner Takes It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vibrators

Anonymous asked: Weird prompt- Brianna and Freddie both have vibrators on and each other have the remotes and whoever comes first bed the sub for the rest of the night, I’ll let u decide who goes first

They both moaned in synch as their vibrators were turned on, filling up their bodies with sparks. They scrambled to hold onto each other’s hands for support.

“Fuck.” Brianna moaned, burying her face in Freddie’s neck. The toy was on the lowest setting, but it had a mighty motor that still managed to rock her world.

“Already giving up?” Freddie laughed breathlessly, thighs shaking as the toy buzzed against her G-spot. She tried to deflect by mocking her opponent, even though she was struggling herself.

“Never.” Brianna grinned, switching Freddie’s vibrator up. Her girlfriend whimpered, legs spreading on instinct, hips bucking up.

“I hate you.” Freddie whined, searching for the remote. Seeing the smile falter on Brianna’s face was satisfying at least.

Their toys had five settings each, but even the second one was all too much. Brianna gritted her teeth, trying to stop her hips from rocking down on the toy.

Freddie could barely breathe as the vibrations ran through her lower body. She was absolutely gushing, drenching the toy completely as every single cell in her body came alive.

She switched Brianna’s toy even higher, determined to make her girlfriend cum first. Brianna swore, clamping around the toy hungrily. Fuck, she really should control herself, because that way, she was going to lose…

She striked back, and Freddie threw her head back with a loud whine, stumbling down onto all fours. She was practically losing her mind, barely able to care about the competition.

Brianna watched with wide eyes as Freddie desperately fucked herself on the vibrator, no longer caring about the rules of the game. She was falling apart beautifully, chasing her own pleasure.

It wasn’t a wonder that she came first, screaming and slamming her hips down on the toy for one last time before collapsing with a groan.

Brianna followed a few seconds later, swearing as her oversensitive body was rocked with the sensations.

She turned off Freddie’s vibrator, then she had to find her own because Freddie was still so out of her mind, she didn’t even know where she put it.

Brianna slapped Freddie’s butt with a smug grin, and Freddie moaned, pushing her hips up eagerly.

“Oh, look at that.” Brianna smirked. “Maybe you have lost on purpose, so I could dom the hell out of you.”

“Shut up.” Freddie hissed, though it turned into a moan when Brianna eased the toy out of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I take request about fem!Queen on my blog, bambirexwrites, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
